


Outlander

by Vellamo1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel, Victorian
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellamo1/pseuds/Vellamo1
Summary: Varo mitä toivot. Saatat vielä saadakin sen. Etenkin, jos toivot mielenkiintoisempaa elämää...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aloitin kirjoittamaan tätä tarinaa vain saadakseni sen pois päästäni. Mutta kuten minulle usein käy, tekstiä vain tulee ja tulee...  
> Sain ystävältäni käskyn laittaa tämän julkiseksi, koneeni hakkeroinnin uhalla.  
> Joten tästä saatte. Niin hyvässä kuin pahassakin.  
> En omista mitään oikeuksia, mitä tulee lähdeteksteihin tai -animeen, lauluihin, kirjoihin, tuotemerkkeihin tai mihin muuhunkaan.  
> Omistan vain kirjoitustaitoni ja mielikuvitukseni.  
> Myös sen tuhman.  
> Tämä sama teksti ilmestyy myös englanninkielisenä siihen tahtiin kuin ehdin kääntää.  
> Lukekaa ja nauttikaa.  
> Tai älkää.  
> Valinta on teidän.

Herääminen

…...

Jokin kosketti otsaani.

Kylmää, märkää.....

…....

 

Aloin havaita ympäristöäni.  
Pehmeää..... Makasin sängyssä.  
Tunsin tyynyn pääni alla, painavan peiton ylläni.

Nenää kutittaa.

Nostin kättäni ja kolautin itseäni leukaan.

Auts.

Tuntoaisti selkeästi toimii.

Käänsin päätäni tyynyllä.

Pehmeä, hyvin pehmeä tyyny.

”Untuvia” häilähti mielessäni.

Se selittää nenän kutisemisen.

Aloin tunnustella ympäristöäni tarkemmin.   
Sivelin sormillani peitettä.  
Tunsin lakanan sileyden, sitten täkin tikkaukset.

Outoa, ei pussilakanaa

Kuulin vaimeita ääniä.

Linnun sirkutusta.

Jotain putosi tai meni rikki jossain kaukana.

Äänet olivat pehmeitä ja tukahtuneita, aivan kuin pitkän matkan tai monen materiaalikerroksen takaa.

Yritin avata silmäni.

Luomet tuntuivat liimautuneen yhteen, silmäluomet painavat kiloja.

Hieroin luomiani ja lopulta sain raotettua silmiäni.

Ripsien välistä erottuva ympäristö sai minut reväyttämään silmäni levälleen.

Et todellakaan ole enää Kansasissa, Dorothy.

Makasin suuressa sängyssä huoneessa, joka mahduttaisi sisäänsä entisen kotini.

Ensimmäinen ajatukseni oli sinisyyden määrä.

Vuodevaatteet olivat siniset.

Seinät olivat vaaleansiniset.

Verhot suurissa ikkunoissa olivat tummansinistä samettia, samaa materiaalia kuin vuoteeni peite.

Lattialla oleva suunnaton matto oli tummansinisen ja kerman kuvioima.

”Tämän huoneen sisustajalla on selkeästi ollut hyvä värisilmä sävyjen suhteen, ja pohjaton lompakko mistä kahmaista”, ajattelin.

Nousin varovasti istumaan ja katselin tarkemmin ympärilleni.

Vasemmalla on ovi, vastapäätäni toinen.

Vastapäisen oven vasemmalla puolella on rivi tummapuisia kaapinovia.

Oven oikealla puolella on pieni kirjoituspöytä tuoleineen.

Vuoteen vasemmalla puolellä on yöpöytä ja sininen nojatuoli.

Oikealla puolellani on seinällinen korkeita, leveitä, moniruutuisia ikkunoita.

Sängyn oikealla puolella on peilipöytä ja käsinojaton, matalaselkäinen tuoli.

Kaikesta huokui laatu ja hyvä maku.

En ollut eläissäni ollut näin ylellisessä tilassa.  
Vastaavaa olin nähnyt vain televisio-ohjelmissa, joissa esitellään Ruotsin tai Englannin hovia tai aatelisten kartanoita.

Pyörittelin olkapäitäni ja venyttelin. Nikamat ruksahtelevat tutusti, mutta mihinkään ei suoranaisesti sattunut. Olin vain jäykkänä.  
Painoin leuan rintaa vasten ja asetin käteni takaraivolle. Hidas venytys sai veren kiertämään, ja tuttu aamurutiini vaimensi herännyttä huolestumistani.  
Korva olkapäätä kohti, venytys.  
Toinen suunta, sama juttu.

Lihaskireyden helpottuessa tuntui kuin ajattelukykynikin olisi lauennut pidäkkeistään.

Venytin molemmat käteni kohti fasettikuvioista kattoa.

Katseeni seurasi käsiäni, ja tajusin jotain.

Laskin kädet ja tarkastelin kynsiäni.

Punainen kynsilakka oli lohkeilematon, mutta kasvuraja oli puolessa välissä kynsipetiä.  
Milli viikossa tarkoitti, että olin ollut tajuttomana ainakin neljä viikkoa.

Mitä helkkaria minulle on tapahtunut!

Missä pirussa minä olen?

Ja miksi minä en muista mitään!?!

Ajatukset singahtelivat päässäni, kun heitin peitteen syrjään ja laskin paljaat jalkani matolle.

Otin varovasti tukea yöpöydästä ja nousin seisomaan.

Lonkkanikamat narisivat vastalauseitaan, ja polveni tutisivat.

Lysähdin nojatuoliin keräämään voimia.

Tämä ei selkeästi ole sairaala, se on varmaa.  
Täällä on liian kaunista ja kallista, enkä koskaan ole kuullut sairaalasta, jossa potilaat puettaisiin näin.

Sivelin uteliaana yöpukuani. Pitkä, pitsikauluksinen kaapu on kermanväristä silkkiä ja hihansuita, helmaa ja miehustaa koristavat puhtaanvalkeat pitsit. Hihat ovat lyhyehköt, vain hieman kyynärpäideni alle, ja seistessäni huomasin helman ulottuvan vain säärien puoliväliin. Tämä vaate oli selkeästi tarkoitettu jollekulle lyhyemmälle kuin minä.

Otin tuolin käsinojista tukevan otteen, ja kampesin itseni uudelleen ylös.

Olo oli yhä heikko kuin vastasyntyneellä kissanpennulla, mutta ainakin tunsin pysyväni pystyssä. Vasemmalla oleva ovi oli suljettu, eikä kahva kääntynyt yrittäessäni. Joko lukko oli liian jäykkä, tai sitten, mikä todennäköisintä, ovi oli salvattu ulkoapäin. Oven riuhtominen ei auttaisi asiaa, joten jatkoin kierrostani huoneen ympäri juoksuttaen sormiani pitkin seinää.

Vaatekaappien ovet olivat tummaa, kaiverruksin tyylikkäästi koristeltua puuta. Aukaisin ensimmäisen kaapin, ja löysin oven sisäpinnalta täysikokoisen peilin.

Kuva edessäni oli järkytys.

Ei ihme, jos kunto tuntui loppuvan jo sängystä noustessa. Olin hukannut jonnekin ainakin kymmenen kiloa painoa, lonkkaluuni ja solisluuni törröttivät esiin kuin kirveen terät ja silmäni olivat vajonneet tummiin kuoppiin.

Olin kalpea, hyvin kalpea. Olen luonnostaankin vaaleaihoinen, juuri sitä ärsyttävää tyyppiä joka kesäisin vain palaa eikä vahingossakaan rusketu, ja joutuu olemaan varjossa niinä harvoina suomalaisina hellepäivinä kun koko muu kansakunta muuttaa pitkälleen puistoihin ja pihoille imemään joka säteen harvinaisesta herkusta.

Mutta nyt ihostani oli hävinnyt se vähäinenkin sävy, kevyt kullan hehku joka sai minut näyttämään terveeltä ja elävältä. Ihoni oli kuin monistepaperia, sävytön, eloton, himmeä.  
Menisin kauhuleffan hahmosta.

Poskipääni näyttivät naurettavan korkeilta kuopalle painuneiden poskieni yläpuolella, ja oliivinvihreät silmäni näyttivät suurilta ja himmeiltä, kuin nääntyminen olisi kuivattanut niistä kaiken elollisen.

Nielaisin palan kurkustani.

Mitä minulle ikinä olikaan tapahtunut, se oli ollut vakavaa. Ei tähän kuntoon päädytä flunssan tai vastaavan vuoksi. Olinko joutunut onnettomuuteen, tai oliko tupakointi lopultakin aiheuttanut keuhkosyövän ja olin nyt jonkinlaisessa parantolassa hoitojakson jäljiltä?

Ravistin päätäni.

Kaikki selviäisi, kunhan löytäisin jonkun ihmisen, joka kertoisi minulle.

Niin kauan kuin olin yksin, voisin käyttää ajan hyödyksi ja jatkaa paikkojen tutkimista.

Seuraava kaapinovi paljasti pinon vaatteita. Mustat farkut, kirkkaanpunainen t-paita ja mustat alusvaatteet. Niitein koristellut mustat bootsit kaapin pohjalla ripustimessa riippuvan mustan nahkatrenssin alla.

Minun vaatteeni.

Tutkin vaatteita tarkemmin.  
Jokainen vaatekappale oli puhdas, jopa kengät oli kiillotettu.  
Farkkujen oikeassa reidessä oli suuri, hankautunut alue, kuin olisin laskenut kyljelläni jyrkkää, asfaltoitua rinnettä alas. Pikainen tarkistus paljasti vastaavan vahingon nahkatakkini oikeassa kyljessä ja hihassa. Olinko joutunut onnettomuuteen?

Tutkin takin taskut.

Hurraw´in huulirasva.  
Kaksi huulipunaa, toinen näköjään Joe Blascon True Red ja toinen Lumenen nude.  
Pari ruttuista ostoslistaa.  
Musta nahkahansikas.  
Pieni peltirasiallinen fisherman´s friend-kurkkupastilleja.

Laitoin pastillin suuhuni ja jatkoin inventaariota.

Toisesta taskusta löytyi hansikkaan pari, puuteri, nenäliinapaketti ja nappikuulokkeet.

Kaikki tuttua. Ei mitään, mikä selittäisi mitä oli tapahtunut.

Povitaskusta löytyi Westin savukeaski. Ihanaa.  
Rasiassa oli kolme savuketta ja pieni bic´in sytytin.

Tungin tavarat savukeaskia lukuunottamatta takaisin takin taskuihin ja avasin viimeisen kaapinoven.

Muuten tyhjässä kaapissa roikkui vihreä aamutakki.  
Vaatekappale oli suorastaan ällistyttävä.  
Tumman pullonvihreä, silkkinen aamutakki ylettyi päälläni liki lattiaan, hihat peittivät kämmeneni ja leveät hartiat roikkuivat olkapäilläni.  
Tämä oli selkeästi miehelle tehty vaate.

Avasin peilillisen kaapinoven ja katsoin itseäni.

Pehmeä vihreä silkki myötäili vartaloani aistillisesti, ja helmaan kirjailtu lohikäärme kiersi jalkojani aaltoillen kankaan mukana kuin elollinen olento.  
Pitkä vihreäsilkkinen vyö ja tasku.  
Nostin hupun pääni yli ja huomasin ohuen tikkivuorin jatkuvan hupun sisällä. Vaate olisi varmasti ihastuttavan lämmin kylminä päivinä.

Jätin kaavun päälleni, laitoin savukkeet taskuun ja suljin kaapinovet.

Huoneen toinen ovi johti kylpyhuoneeseen.

Valkoinen laattalattia.  
Messinkiset hanat lavuaarin ja kylpyammeen yläpuolella, kaksi kummassakin.  
Outoa, ja vanhanaikaista. Ja englantilaista. Muistin lukeneeni, kuinka englantilaiset olivat äänestäneen vedensekoittajan vuoden pahimmaksi turhakkeeksi. 

Makunsa kullakin.

Oi, tassuamme. Amme näytti niin syvältä ja pitkältä, että mahtuisin varmasti siihen kokonaan.  
Suomessa on saunoja enemmän kuin autoja, ja suihku on yleisin peseytymistapa, mutta ammeita on vain harvoissa asunnoissa. Tuota on päästävä testaamaan.   
Kesämökin puulla lämmitettävä palju on lähimpänä kylpyammetta, johon minulla on mahdollisuus, ja ajatus kuumasta kylvystä ilman pakollisia hyttysiä tuntui herkulliselta.

Hetkinen. 

Suihku. 

Täällä ei ole suihkua.

Omituista.

Tosin lattia oli kuusikulmaista laattaa, hanat olivat koristeellista messinkiä ja tassuamme... Ehkä sisustaja oli ihastunut 1800-luvun tyyliin ja halusi pitää kylpyhuoneen mahdollisimman autenttisena. Millaiset wc´t silloin oli? Täällä ainakin on onneksi vesivessa, vaikka vesisäiliö onkin katonrajassa ja vedin on ketjun päässä.

Hillitsin haluni tutkia seinähyllyllä olevaa purkkirivistöä ja palasin makuuhuoneen puolelle.

Tummapuinen kirjoituspöytä hopeisilla vetimillä.   
Tämä huonekalu on varmaan maksanut mansikoita.   
Kiillotettu pinta heijasti hahmoni, ja kevyesti kiehkuroidut vetimet kutsuivat tutkimaan laatikoita.

Kermanväristä kirjepaperia. Painavaa ja paksua, ei mitään rihkamakauppalaatua.  
Kirjekuoria samasta materiaalista.  
Kaksi pientä, pohjasta leveää pulloa. Vieressä rasiallinen kynänteriä ja muutamia eri materiaaleista valmistettuja kynänvarsia.  
Mielenkiintoista.  
Harrastikohan huoneen alkuperäinen omistaja kalligrafiaa?

Viimeisessä laatikossa oli pahvirasiallinen huokoista paperia. En ollut koskaan nähnyt vastaavaa, mutta mustepullot ja kynänterät muistaessani arvelin paperin olevan imupaperia.

Istahdin kirjoituspöydän tuolille ja nojasin kyynärpäitäni pöytään.

Ajatukseni pyörivät ympäriinsä.

Huone oli kaunis, tilava ja ilmeisen hyvällä maulla -ja rahalla- sisustettu. Mutta täällä ei ollut sähköä.   
Katon lamppu oli kynttelikkö, kirjoituspöydällä oli viisipaikkainen kynttilänjalka ja yöpöydällä yhden kynttilän jalka, jossa oli sormelle lenkki, ilmeisesti kantamista varten.

Kylpyhuoneen seinälampetit olivat öljylamppuja, sillä näin säiliön ja sydämen, jonka pituutta saattoi säädellä pyöritettävästä nupista.

Missään ei kuulunut ohutta hurinaa, johon olin tottunut sähkölaitteiden ympäröimässä kodissani. Seinänvierillä ei ollut pistorasioita.

Hiki kihosi niskaani.

Paniikki alkoi nostaa taas päätään.

Missä minä olin?

Nyyhkäisin ja soimasin itseäni.  
Nyt ei ollut aika saada mitään lapsellista hysteriakohtausta.

Läimäytin kämmeneni pöydän pintaan, ja annoin tärähdyksen selvittää päätäni.   
Niillä korteilla pelataan, mitkä on jaossa saatu.  
Tällä hetkellä tosin vaikuttaa siltä, että pakka on outo, enkä tunne pelin sääntöjä, mutta kaikki selviää, kunhan joku tulee ja saan selityksen.   
Nyt saatoin vain odottaa ja pitää karkailevan mielikuvitukseni ruodussa.   
Parkuminen ei auttaisi mitään.

Kaipasin jotakin tuttua ja turvallista tekemistä.

Ikkunat olivat korkeat, ja jokaisen edessä olis syvennys, kuin ikkunalauta seinän sisässä.  
Seinien täytyi olla hämmästyttävän paksut, sillä leveät puiset tasot olivat riittävän syvät vaikka istua.  
Löysin ikkunan, jonka alareunassa oli avattava ruutu. Avasin hakasen ja päästin puutarhalta tuoksuvan ilmavirran sisään. Jossain lähellä oli ruusuja, tuoksu kantautui selkeästi nenääni.  
Istahdin ikkunalaudalle ja keräsin aamutakin helmat takamukseni alle pehmikkeeksi. Laihtuminen oli vienyt kaiken lihan ruumiistani, mutta ainakin saatoin lohduttautua sillä, että jos jokin, niin takapuoleni palautuisi ensimmäisenä ennalleen...

Avasin askin ja sytytin savukkeen. Tuttu tuoksu leijaili suortuvana ilmaan, ja nikotiini kohisi päässäni. Oli tämä parantola tai ei, tupakasta en suostunut luopumaan. Mitä tekisin sen jälkeen kun viimeisetkin olisi poltettu, olisi sen ajan murhe. Nyt nojasin päätäni seinään ja nautin tunteesta, kun kevyesti mentholinmakuinen savu täytti keuhkoni.

Jokin kiinnitti huomioni. Oven ulkopuolelta kuului hiljaiset askeleet.  
Kalahdus ja loksahdus kielivät jonkun olevan ovella.

Karistin tuhkaa avonaisesta ikkunasta ja käännyin katsomaan ovelle.

Ovenkahva kääntyi hitaasti, ja sisään astui mustapukuinen mies.

Tulija oli hoikka, suoravartinen hahmo jonka mustien hiusten lomasta minua katsoivat hämmentävän terävät, ruskeanpunervat silmät.

Katselin tulijaa uteliaana. Mies oli pitkä, pukeutunut hännystakkiin, jollaisia olin nähnyt historiallisten sarjojen hovimestareilla ja hopeiset kellonvitjat rinnallaan. Vanhanaikainen vaatetus ja jäykkä ryhti eivät pystyneet peittämään sitä tosiasiaa, että henkilö oli harvinaislaatuisen komeaa katseltavaa. Tajusin tuijottavani, ja käänsin katseeni poispäin kiskoen samalla yöpuvun helmaa peittämään paljaat polveni. 

En ole nolostelevaa sorttia, mutta puolipukeisuuteni sai minut tuntemaan itseni altavastaajaksi toisen viimeistellyn asiallisuuden edessä.

”Olen iloinen nähdessäni, että voitte paremmin” mies sanoi pehmeällä äänellä.

Englantia, ajattelin hämmentyneenä. Miksi hän puhuu englantia?

Vastasin kuitenkin kankeasti samalla kielellä.

”Voin hyvin, kiitos. Saanko kysyä, missä olen ja mitä teen täällä?”

”Olette Lontoon lähistöllä Phantomhiven kartanossa. Löysimme teidät kuukausi sitten tiluksille johtavalta tieltä tajuttomana. Olette siitä lähtien ollut tiedoton, ja nuori Jaarli on ollut hyvin huolissaan vuoksenne.”

”Jaarli...?”

”Kyllä, Jaarli nimenomaan pyysi varmistamaan, että saatte parasta mahdollista hoitoa. Aloimme kuitenkin jo menettää toivoamme, sillä ette heränneet syömään eikä tajutonta ole helppo ruokkia.”

Se siis selitti laihtumiseni, muttei sitä miksei minua viety sairaalaan jossa olisin voinut saada ravintoa suonensisäisesti.

”Miksi ette toimittanut minua sairaalaan?”

Hovimestari katsoi minua pitkään.

”Halusimme teidän jäävän henkiin.”

Tuijotin miestä. Pelottava aavistus alkoi itää takaraivossa.

Ajatukset singahtelivat päässäni.

Huono sairaanhoito.

Miehen vaatetus.

Sähköttömyys.

”Mikä päivä nyt on?”

”28 heinäkuuta vuonna 1889.”

Painoin pääni polviin.

Näkökenttäni muuttui hämäräksi.

”Vuonna 1889........”

Kuulin vaimean manauksen maailman pimetessä ympärilläni.


	2. Chapter 2

…....

Ympärilläni oli pimeää.

Korvissani siritti ja päätäni särki kammottavasti.

Jokin haisi.  
Ammoniakkia.

Vetäisin yllättyneenä henkeä ja kirpeä hajusuolan katku täytti nenäni ja keuhkoni.

Aivastin, ja tunsin käden liikkuvan selälläni tukien minua.

Avasin silmäni, ja näin huolestuneet tummanpunaiset silmät aivan edessäni.

Istuin lattialla ikkunaseinän vieressä, avoin hopeapullo kasvojeni alla. 

Olin ilmeisesti pyörtynyt.

Jokin kolkutti takaraivossani.

Jokin joka ei ollut oikein.  
Jokin, joka ei saanut olla oikein.  
Jokin, joka ei voinut olla oikein.

”Mitä sinä sanoit?”

”Anteeksi, lady, mitä tarkoitatte?”

Vaihdoin englantiin. ”Vuodesta.”

”Nyt on vuosi 1889, Hänen Majesteettinsa Kuningatar Victorian 52. hallintovuosi, Jumala Häntä suojelkoon.”

Painoin pääni uudelleen polviini. Minua ei enää pyörryttänyt, tilalle oli tullut pahoinvointi.

Tämä ei voinut olla totta. Minä näin unta. Pahaa, erittäin omituista unta.

”Pilailetko sinä?”

”Anteeksi Lady?”

”Pilailetko sinä kustannuksellani? Vai onko tämä jokin näytelmä, tai liveroolipeli?”

”Minä olen aivan tosissani, Lady. Täällä ei esitetä näytelmää, enkä tiedä, mitä tarkoitatte roolipelillä.”

”Lakkaa kutsumasta minua Ladyksi”, sanoin ja painoin pääni jälleen polviini.


	3. Asiat selkiytyvät

En tiedä, kuinka kauan istuin lattialla.

En ajatellut mitään.   
En halunnut ajatella mitään.   
Pelkäsin ajatuksiani.   
Pelkäsin, että pelkoni olivat totta.   
Pelkäsin, että ne eivät olleet totta, ja että olin tullut hulluksi.

Aloin olla siinä pisteessä, että pelkäsin jo pelkoanikin.

Tunsin tulevani hulluksi.

Sillä sekin olisi parempi vaihtoehto.

Toista vaihtoehtoa en halunnut edes ajatella.

”Tämä ei voi olla totta”, pyöri mielessäni. 

”Minä olen Hanna Maaria Virtanen, syntynyt lokakuussa 1980, naimisissa, kymmenvuotiaan tyttären äiti, 36 vuotta vanha, asun Suomen Lappeenrannassa, horoskoopissa vaaka, veriryhmä A+, sosiaaliturvatunnus 091080-****, puhelinnumero 040*******”- mieleni pyöritti taukoamattomalla syötöllä. 

Aloin ymmärtää, miksi sotilaita opetetaan panttivanki- ja kuulustelutilanteissa toistamaan nimeään, asemaansa ja sotilasnumeroaan. Tuttujen nimien, numeroiden ja asioiden toistaminen ääneen rauhoitti, antoi järkevän kiinnekohdan johon tarttua kun kaikki ympärillä tuntui luisuvan järjettömyyteen.

Lopulta tunsin pahoinvoinnin hellittävän.

Kuulin ovelta kilahduksen, ja nostin katseeni.

Hovimestari astui huoneeseen työntäen edellän pieniä kärryjä, joilta levisi herkullinen tuoksu. Tunsin suuni vettyvän, ja mahani murahti nolostuttavan äänekkäästi.

”Voitteko jo paremmin, Lady?”

”Miten sen nyt ottaa...”

”Arvelin, että tee ja ruoka saisi teidät tuntemaan olonne paremmaksi. Ette ole syönyt mitään kiinteää viikkokausiin.”

Syöminen hermostutti minua, mutta ainakin verensokerin nousu saisi minut lopettamaan tämän naurettavan pyörtyilemisen.

Yritin punnertaa itseni lattianrajasta ylös, mutta huomasin hovimestarin tarttuvan käsivarsiini ja vetävän minut helposti jaloilleni. Hän istutti minut kirjoituspöydän tuoliin kuin lapsen ja laski teekupin eteeni.

Huokasin syvään katsellessani punertavaa nestettä. Nostin kupin kaksin käsin, tuin kyynärpääni pöytään ja hautasin nenäni tuoksuvaan höyrypilveen. Tuntui kuin en olisi koskaan ollut haistanut mitään niin ihanaa.

”Haluatteko sitruunaa tai sokeria teehenne, Lady?”

”Ei kiitos, tämä on hyvä näin. Miksi kutsut minua Ladyksi?”

Hovimestari katsoi minuun kummeksuen.

”Minun on tiedettävä arvonimenne, jos haluatte minun kutsuvan teitä arvonne mukaisesti.”

”Ei minulla ole arvonimeä, ja olen hienostonaisesta kaukana kuin kuu maasta.”

Katsahdin hovimestariin, ja hän nosti katseena leipäviipaleesta jota oli voitelemassa.

”Kuka sinä olet?”, kysyin.

”Olen Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhiven hovimestari ja nuoren isännän henkilökohtainen palvelija.”

”Hauska tutustua, Mr. Michaelis. Minä olen Hanna Virtanen, maaton, asematon ja omaisuudeton.”

”Pyydän, sanokaa vain Sebastian, Lady Hannah.”

”Se on Hanna, vain yhdellä hoolla. Eikä mikään Lady.”

”Olen pahoillani, mutta olisi erittän sopimatonta kutsua teitä vain etunimellä.”

Nyt tämä alkoi mennä jankuttamiseksi. Ehkä oli helpompi luovuttaa. Jos hän tunsi olonsa mukavammaksi kutsuessaan minua Ladyksi, ehkä pystyin sietämään sen, niin oudolta kuin se tuntuikin.

Hautasin kasvoni teekuppiin. Pehmeän makuinen juoma soljui kielelleni ja kurkusta alas. Olin unohtanut, miten hyvältä tee saattoi maistua. Yleensä join kahvia, ja saatoin maistaa teetä vain pari kertaa vuodessa, jos silloinkaan.

Kevyt kolahdus herätti minut ajatuksistani. Edessäni oli lautanen, jolla oleva leipä oli peitetty hillolla ja kermalla.

Mahani murahti äänekkäästi, kun tartuin lautaseen.

Makea maku täytti aistini, ja tunsin hymyileväni hölmösti suu täynnä leipää.

”Teidän ei kannata syödä kovin paljoa, Lady. Vatsanne ei ole tottunut ruokaan.”

Tunsin pettymyksen ailahduksen, mutta tajusin miten viisas neuvo oli. Viimeinen, mitä nyt halusin tehdä oli singahtaa kylpyhuoneeseen oksentamaan.

Nakertelin lopun leivän pieninä suullisina, jotta herkku kestäisi mahdollisimman kauan, ja vastustin mielihalua ahmia kaikki saatavilla oleva syömäkelpoinen parilla haukulla.

Sokeri sai oloni pirteämmäksi, suorastaan hilpeäksi. Tunnistin sokerihumalan oireet, mutta en jaksanut välittää niistä.

Sebastian täytti teekuppini uudelleen.

Nousin tuolista, otin kupin ja astelin ikkunan luo. Avaamani ruutu oli yhä avoinna, ja lintujen sirkutus kuului äänekkäänä.  
Huoneeni ikkunat olivat ilmeisesti pihalle päin, sillä erotin kukkivan puutarhan, ja kauempana veden väreilyä. Siellä oli varmaankin lampi tai järvi.  
Puutarhassa kulki hattupäinen hahmo, kumartuen välillä kukkapenkkien puoleen. Ilmeisesti puutarhuri.

”Keitä kartanossa asuu?”

”Nuori Isäntä, lisäksi meitä palveluskunnan jäseniä on neljä. Minun itseni lisäksi kokki, sisäkkö ja puutarhuri.”

”Suuri talo vain viidelle ihmiselle.”

”Totta. Isännän kihlattu vierailee täällä silloin tällöin, mutta yleensä olemme täällä keskenämme.”

”Kutsut herraasi Nuoreksi Isännäksi. Mitä hänen vanhemmilleen on tapahtunut?”

Hovimestari katseli minua tovin omituinen ilme silmissään.

”He menehtyivät neljä vuotta sitten tulipalossa, joka tuhosi kartanon täysin. Kartano rakennettiin sittemmin uudelleen, aivan esikuvaansa vastaavaksi.”

Istahdin raskaasti ikkunalaudalle ja katsoin hovimestariin anteeksipyytävästi.

”Olen pahoillani, se oli varmasti vaikeaa aikaa.”

”En ollut silloin täällä. Tulin Nuoren Herran palvelukseen vasta onnettomuuden jälkeen.”

Hän otti tyhjentyneen kupin käsistäni ja laski sen muiden astioiden kanssa kärryihin.

”Teidän on parasta käydä lepäämään, Lady. Pystyssä oleminen on kuluttanut voimianne.”

Noudatin hänen neuvoaan ja asetuin vuoteelle lepäämään. 

Seurasin hovimestarin solakkaa hahmoa hänen poistuessaan ovesta, ja vajosin tiedottomuuteen ennen kuin ovi sulkeutui.


	4. Seuraava aamu

”Hyvää huomenta, Lady.”

Kuulin ikkunaverhojen vetäytyvän sivuun ja tunsin auringonvalon lämmittävän takaraivoani.  
Käännyin vatsalleni ja yritin haudata kasvoni tyynyjen alle.  
Ei vielä, ei ikinä... Halusin palata uneen, jossa olin kotona perheeni kanssa, omassa vuoteessani, oman mieheni syleilyssä.

En täällä vieraassa paikassa, vieraiden ihmisten ympäröimänä, vieraan kielen vääntäessä kieltäni ja sumentaessa ajatteluni.

”Nuori Isäntä toivoo näkevänsä teidät tänään lounaan jälkeen”, hovimestari ilmoitti ärsyttävän pirteällä äänellä.

Minä. EN. Ole. Aamuihminen.

”Suksi kuuseen” mutisin suomeksi

”Anteeksi Lady, en kuullut mitä sanoitte.”

”Ihan hyvä...”

”Huomenta sinullekin, Sebastian”, vastasin englanniksi yrittäen epätoivoisesti saada, jos nyt ei hyväntuulisuutta, niin ainakin kohteliaisuutta ääneeni.

Täytyi muistaa, että hän oli todennäköisesti ollut jo tuntikausia hereillä, joten tämä ei teknisesti ottaen ollut hänelle enää aamua. Ja jos minä makasin sängyssä pitkälle aamupäivään puhtaissa lakanoissa ja sain aamiaisen sänkyyn, niin vähin mitä voin itseltäni odottaa on alkeellisimmat käytöstavat.

Nousin istumaan vuoteessa ja hieroin silmiäni.  
Huomasin Sebastianin virnistävän vilkaistessaan minua silmäkulmastaan, ja aloin punehtuneena sukia hiuksiani. Punaruskea tukkani oli raivostuttavan kiharainen, ja ylikasvaneena pixienä se sojotti jokaiseen ilmansuustaan, ja pariin ylimääräiseenkin, aina kun vain sai mahdollisuuden. Saatoin vain kuvitella, millainen harakanpesä se oli kaiken sen sängyssäpyörimisen jälkeen, mitä edellispäivän keskustelu oli minulle aiheuttanut.

”Anteeksi hetkinen”, tokaisin ja tassuttelin kylpyhuoneeseen.

Suljin oven tukevasti perässäni ja katsoin pesualtaan yläpuolella roikkuvaan peiliin.  
Hihitys karkasi huuliltani. Tukka sojotti silotteluyrityksistä huolimatta joka suuntaan, oikeassa poskessani oli tyynynkuva ja jopa kulmakarvani harottivat sotkuisesti.

”Varsinainen Ruusunen”, tuumasin peilikuvalleni ja irvistin.

Wcn käytön jälkeen pesin käteni ja laskin lavuaariin vettä. Raivostuttavaa säheltämistä, kahden hanan käyttö.   
Milloinkohan vedensekoitin keksittiin, mietin pestessäni kasvojani. 

Mitä minä itseasiassa tiedän tästä aikakaudesta? 

Olen aina pitänyt historiasta, mutta Englannin historiassa lempiaikakauteni on ollut Tudorien valtakausi, etenkin Henrik VIII, jonka kuuden vaimon elämä kiehtoi minua suuresti.

Victoria oli kuitenkin hahmona vieraampi. 

Tiesin, että hän ei alunperin ollut todennäköinen valtaistuimelle nousija, olisikohan ollut viides tai kuudes perimysjärjestyksessä.   
Meni naimisiin serkkunsa Albertin kanssa, jota rakasti suuresti. Heidän perhe-elämänsä oli legendaarisen esikuvallinen, vaikka Victoria kuulemma ei ollutkaan mitenkään suunnattoman lapsirakas ja inhosi raskaanaoloa, synnytystä ja imetystä.   
Sääliksi kävi heidän yhdeksää lastaan.

Mitähän muuta... 

Victorian aika oli yhtäaikaa suunnattomien edistysaskelien ja uskomattoman ahdasmielisyyden aikaa. Muistan lukeneeni tarinoita pariskunnista, jotka jäivät lapsettomiksi vain koska kukaan ei ollut kertonut osapuolille, miten lapsia tehdään. Ja se, että huonekalujen jalat verhoiltiin, jottei kukaan saisi paljaista jaloista mitään sopimatonta mieleensä.

Olin aina miettinyt, olivatko nuo tarinat totta.

Kuitenkin maailmankauppa laajeni uskomattomiin mittoihin.   
Itä-Intian komppania.   
Oopiumsota, vai kaksiko niitä oli.  
Sähkö, puhelin, höyrylaivat.

Kastelin hiukseni ja suin niitä hyllyltä löytyneellä kammalla.

Katselin peilikuvaani suoraan silmiin ja aloin löytää vanhaa itsevarmuuttani.

Olin hukassa, ajassa ja paikassa. Joko olin hullu, tai tämä oli todellisuutta.  
Jos olin hullu, millään tekemälläni ei ollut väliä. Mutta luonteelleni ei sopinut jäädä istumaan ja parkumaan. Eilisen pyörtyilyt saivat riittää heikkoudenosoitusten saralla.  
Minun oli hyväksyttävä se mahdollisuus, että tämä kaikki ympärilläni oli totta, ja toimittava sen mukaisesti. Koska loppujen lopuksi muutakaan mahdollisuutta ei ollut.  
Se pärjäisinkö, riippui loppupeleissä vain itsestäni.   
Niillä korteilla pelataan, jotka jaossa saadaan.  
Ja minä päätin oppia tämän pelin säännöt.

Ui tai uppoa.

Se, uskoisiko Jaarli puheitani, oli kuitenkin asia, joka huolestutti minua. En itsekään uskoisi itseäni, jos totta puhutaan. Mutta en voinut asialle mitään. Voisin joko yrittää valehdella, mutta mitä sanoisin ja mikä vaikutus sillä olisi lopputulokseen? Tai voisin ottaa härkää sarvista ja kertoa puhtaan ja kaunistelemattoman totuuden. Uskottiin minua tai ei.

Vale vai totuus?

Totuus.

Näytin kieltä peilikuvalleni ja poistuin makuuhuoneen puolelle.

Astuin ovesta ja huomasin olevani vastatusten Sebastianin kanssa.

Olen pitkähkö naiseksi, 174cm (5'7 ft) paljain jaloin, mutta silmäni olivat hovimestarin leuan korkeudella.   
Hän oli ainakin 185-senttinen, ja hoikkuus ja mustat vaatteet saivat hänen hahmonsa näyttämään vielä pidemmältä.

”Anteeksi, Lady. Aloin tulla huolestuneeksi, ja olin tulossa tarkistamaan, tarvitsetteko apua.”

”Ei hätää, en usko enää pyörtyileväni.”

”En tarkoittanut vain sitä, Lady. Tehtäviini kuuluu pitää huolta isäntäni vieraista ja auttaa aina tarvittaessa.”

”Uskoisin selviäväni kylpyhuonetoimista ihan omin nokkineni, kiitos vain”, tuumasin lakonisesti.

Poissaollessani kirjoituspöydälle oli ilmestynyt täytetty teekuppi ja kaksi kukkuraista lautasta. Eilinen ateria, niin pieni kuin oli ollutkin, oli herättänyt ruokahaluni ja istahdin malttamatomana pöytään.   
Hetkellinen hankaluus Sebastianin yrittäessä vetää tuolin istuakseni, ja minun kursailematta napatessani tuolista kiinni istuakseni itse, päättyi minun voittooni, ja nykäisin tuolia lähemmäs pöytää tarttuakseni teekuppiin.

Lautasilta nousi herkullinen tuoksu. Hajuaistini tuntui nälkiintymisen herkistämältä, ja teen, munakokkelin ja tuoreen leivän aromit olivat huumaavia.

Suupalojen välissä mietin tulevaisuuttani.

Ensisijainen päämääräni oli saada selvyys todellisuudesta.

Toissijainen olisi saada asiat palautettua ennalleen.   
Joko päästä takaisin omaan aikaani ja maahani, tai sitten, jos olin hullu ja tämä oli vain sairaan mieleni aikaansaannosta, palauttaa pääni kuntoon.

Kolmanneksi...

No, se riippui ensimmäisestä ja toisesta.

Katsotaan, miten asiat etenevät.


	5. Chapter 5

Lautasten tyhjennyttyä siemailin kolmatta teekupillista ja seurasin Sebastianin liikkeitä hänen pinotessaan astioita kärryyn.

”Onko minun soveliasta tulla Jaarlin puheille omissa vaatteissani, vai voisinko saada jotakin sopivampaa päällepantavaa? Vihreä aamutakki on viehättävä, mutta ympäriinsä kuljeskelu pelkissä yövaatteissa tuntuu hiukan kevytmieliseltä.”

Hovimestari oikaisi selkänsä ja mittaili varttani.

”Valitettavasti taloudesta löytyvät naisten vaatteet ovat Lady Elizabethin tänne jättämiä, ja kuten yöpaidasta olette huomanneet, hän on teitä paljon lyhyempi. En usko, että mahtuisitte hänen pukuihinsa.”

”Joten jäljelle jäävät farkut tai aamutakki.”

”En tiedä, mitä farkut ovat, mutta uskoisin aamutakin olevan tilanteen huomioonottaen soveliain vaihtoehto.”

Huokaisin ja sytytin toiseksi viimeisen savukkeeni.

Siirryin ikkunan luokse, ja avasin ruudun. Viereisellä ikkunalaudalla oli pieni kiinalainen ruukku, jossa oli kansi. Vilkaisin purkin sisälle, ja todettuani sen tyhjäksi omin sen tuhkakuppikäyttöön.

Istuin ikkunalaudalle ja kiedoin aamutakin liepeet jalkojeni ympärille.

En odottanut innolla tulevaa keskustelua Jaarlin kanssa, ja päätäni särki jatkuva englannin puhuminen.

”Näytätte huolestuneelta, Lady. Voinko tehdä jotain hyväksenne? Haluaisitteko jotain?”

”Kahvia ja savukkeita”, sanoin ensimmäiset mieleeni pulpahtavat vaihtoehdot.

Aikakoneen ja aspiriinia, ajattelin.

”Katson, mitä voin tehdä hyväksenne”, Sebastian sanoi, kumarsi ja poistui aamiaiskärrryjen kanssa huoneesta.

…........

Istuin ikkunalaudalla heilutellen paljaita jalkojani ja katselin ulos savun kiemurrellessa näkökenttäni rajoilla. Aamuauringosssa pihan, tai ennemminkin puiston värit ja tuoksut tuntuivat kirkkaammilta, puhtaammilta ja, paremman sanan puutteessa, ylitsevuotavammilta kuin eilen. Auringonkilo hohti puiden välistä siintävän veden pinnalla, ja pääskyset syöksähtelivät taivaalla.

Pääsisinköhän ulos?

Miksi en pääsisi, en käsittääkseni ollut vanki täällä.

Ehkä kannattaisi kuitenkin pysytellä sisällä, en voinut vielä luottaa kuntooni. Neljä viikkoa liemiruoalla oli tosiasia, jota kaksi ateriaa ei voinut muuksi muuttaa.

Jos aioin pitää itseni kasassa ja selvitä, ei suunnitelmaan sopinut keskelle pihaa nuukahtaminen vain, koska yliarvioi oman kuntonsa.

Ruokaa ja unta, siinä toipumisen avaimet.

Tumppasin tupakan ja kävin pitkälleni vuoteelle.

Ruoka hoidettu. 

Jatketaan unella.


	6. Keskustelu

”Empty spaces / what are we living for /  
Abandoned places / I guess we know the score /  
On and on, does anybody know what we are lookin for.....”

Tutut sanat soljuivat huuliltani kun katselin lintujen lentoa ikkunasta.

”Another hero, another mindless crime /  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime /  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore...”

Freddie Mercuty kirjoitti tämän tietäessään menehtyvänsä AIDSiin.

Hän tiesi kuolevansa. Minä en tiedä elämästäni.

”The show must go on / show must go on /  
Inside my heart is breaking / My make-up may be flaking /  
But my smile still stays on...”

Rakastin laulamista. Muusikon puolisona eläminen oli kuitenkin tuonut epätervettä itsekritiikkiä, ja lauloin vain tyttärelleni ja omaksi ilokseni. Yksin ei tarvinnut välittää, vaikka ylimmät sävelet eivät olleetkaan aivan puhtaat, tai sanat menivät sekaisin.

”Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance /  
Another heartache, another failed romance /  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?”

Ikävöiköhän mieheni minua?  
Entä tyttäremme?

”I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now /  
I'll soon be turning, round a corner now /  
Outside the dawn is breaking /  
But inside inte dark I'm aching to be free...”

Minun käännekohtani tulisi pian.  
Uskottaisiinko minua?  
Jos minua ei uskota, mitä tapahtuu?  
Jos minua uskotaan, mitä sitten tapahtuu?

”The show must go on / show must go on /  
Inside my heart is breaking / My make-up may be flaking /  
But my smile still stays on...”

En saanut näyttää huoltani ja ahdistustani.  
Pää pystyyn, selkä suorana, kädet vakaina.  
Kuuntele tarkasti, jotta ymmärrät oikein, älä puhu ennenkuin kysytään.

”My soul is painted / Like the wings of butterfly /  
Fairytales of yesterday / Will grow but never die /  
I can fly – my friends...”

Nyyhkäisy kohosi kurkustani.

”The show must go on / show must go on /  
I'll face it with a grin / I'll never giving in /  
On -with the show- /  
I'll top the bill, I'll overkill /  
I have find the will to carry on /  
On the with the -  
On with the show....”

Kuulin oven aukeavan.

”Show must go on...”

....................

Kävelin Sebastianin perässä pitkin maton peittämää käytävää. Mielessäni kiersi irrallisia ajatuksia.

Mitä kerron?  
Jos kerron totuuden, mitä minulle käy?  
Uskooko hän minua?  
Millainen Jaarli on?  
Sebastian sanoi häntä nuoreksi...  
Jos hän uskoo minua, mitä tapahtuu?  
Mitä minulle tapahtuu?  
Miten pääsen kotiin.....?  
Tahdon kotiin......

Nyyhkäisin.

Sebastian kääntyi katsomaan minua, ja oikaisen nopeasti selkäni.

Purin huultani ja pyyhkäisin karanneen kyyneleen poskeltani.

”Kaikki menee kyllä hyvin, Lady. Teidän ei tarvitse olla huolissanne.”

Odotas kun kuulet..... mietin.

Sebastian avasi pariovet, ja astuin sisälle huoneeseen. Ovia vastapäätä oli massiivinen kirjoituspöytä, jonka takana -selin suureen ikkunaan- istui pieni hahmo.

Herranperhana, hänhän on vasta lapsi!

Astelin lähemmäs pöytää, ja epävarmana oikeasta tervehdystavasta niiasin kevyesti ja taivutin hiukan päätäni. Jommankumman osan oli pakko mennä edes suurinpiirtein oikein.

Kuulin pojan naurahtavan, ja nostin päätäni.

Nyt lähempänä huomasin Nuoren isännän olevan vanhempi kuin ensivaikutelmani oli vihjannut. Hän oli pieni ja hoikka, tuskin tytärtäni kookkaampi, mutta hänen ryhtinsä ja ainoan näkyvän silmänsä katse kertoivat tiedoista ja kokemuksista, joita ei lapselta odottanut löytävänsä.  
Pojan oikeaa silmää peitti silmälappu, ja voimakkaan sininen toinen silmä katseli minua arvioiden.

Puristin käteni nyrkkeihin sivuilleni estääkseni niitä vapisemasta.

”Istukaa, olkaa hyvä” nuori mies sanoi viitaten pöydän edessä olevaan korkeaselkäiseen tuoliin.

Pyyhkäisin hionneet kämmeneni aamutakin helmaan, ja istahdin alas.

”Sebastian kertoi, ettette muista tänne saapumistanne. Hän kertoi myös selvittäneensä teille olinpaikkanne ja päivämäärän, joka oli aiheuttanut teissä odottamattoman reaktion.”

Odottamattoman tosiaankin, ajattelin muistaessani tilanteen.

”Pyydän, aloittakaa aivan alusta. Olemme olleet utelias teistä.”

”Te ette tule uskomaan minua.”

”Antakaa minun päättää se asia. Sebastian!” poika kutsui, ja hovimestari tuli hänen tuolinsa taakse, kasvot minua kohti.

Huokasin syvään ja vastustin halua nostaa jalkani tuolille, panssariksi rintaani vastaan.

”Olen Hanna Virtanen. Viimeinen muistikuvani ennen täällä heräämistä on se, kun heräsin omassa kodissani Suomessa, omasta vuoteestani puolisoni vierestä kesäkuun puolivälissä vuonna 2017.”

Tuijotin yhteenpuristettuja käsiäni ja odotin reaktiota.

Pöydän toisella puolella miehet vaihtoivat muutaman vaimean sanan.

”Jatkakaa”

”Minulla ei ole mitään tietoa, kuinka päädyin tänne. Tähän paikkaan, aikaan tai maahan.”

”Katsokaa minuun.”

Nostin katseeni ja näin pojan katsovan minua uteliaana. Olin yllättynyt. Olisin odottanut halveksuntaa, inhoa tai ehkä pelkoa. Mutta hän vaikutti vain uteliaalta.

”Sebastian, valehteleeko hän?

”En näe hänessä lainkaan valetta. Huolta ja ahdistusta kylläkin, ilmeisesti hän on vakuuttunut siitä, ettemme uskoisi häntä.”

Nielaisin palan kurkustani.

Uskoivatko he minua?

Poika nousi seisomaan ja kiersi pöydän ympäri viereeni.

”Kuinka vanha olette?”

”36.”

”Ette näytä niin vanhalta.”

Se ei ollut yllätys. Olin saanut hyvät geenit, mitä ryppyihin tulee, eivätkä hiukseni olleet vielä saaneet ensimmäisiä harmaita. Jos lähikauppaan oli tullut uusi myyjä, kaivoin henkilöllisyystodistuksen automaattisesti esiin, sillä tiesin näyttäväni alle kolmekymppiseltä.  
Vain hymyily paljasti, etten ollut enää tyttönen, sillä silmäkulmiin ilmestyvät poimut eivät näkyneet vakavalla naamalla. Lisäksi olin koko ikäni saanut nauttia 2000-luvun terveyden- ja kauneudenhoidosta, mikä varmaankin sai minut vaikuttamaan vielä nuoremmalta tämän aikakauden puitteissa.

”Voitko todistaa puheesi?”

Mietin hetken. Tiesin tietenkin tulevaisuudesta, mutta mitä hyödytti kertoa vaikkapa maailmansodista, kun asiaa ei pystyttäisi varmistamaan mitenkään tässä hetkessä. En tiennyt tästä hetkestä mitään hyödyllistä, eikä minulla ollut mitään hyödyllistä.

Kuten yleensä hermostuneena, sormeni vaelsivat savukeaskin suuntaan.

Ah...

Otin rasian aamutakin taskusta ja kaivoin sytyttimen esiin.

”Saanko?”

Pojan nyökättyä nousin seisomaan.  
Kirjoituspöydällä oli viisihaarainen kynttelikkö, jonka paksut, valkeat kynttilät olivat koskemattomia.  
Napsautin sytytintä, ja liekki leimahti esiin.

Kuulin pojan henkäisevän.

Sytytin kynttilät yksi kerrallaan, napsauttaen liekin joka kynttilän kohdalla uudelleen esiin.

”Sebastian!”

Hovimestari ojensi kätensä, ja annoin pienen sytyttimen hänen hansikoidulle kädelleen.

”Mikä tämä on?”, poika kysyi.

”Sitä kutsutaan tupakansytyttimeksi tai lyhyemmin sytkäriksi.”

”Miten se toimii?”

”En osaa selittää sitä tarkkaan, mutta alaosan säiliössä on palavaa kaasua, joka vapautuu ilmaan kun nappia painetaan. Rullan pyöräyttäminen luo kipinän joka sytyttää kaasun” selitin napaten sytkärin ja näyttäen esimerkkiä.

”Ihmeellinen vekotin, ja kätevä.”

”Kyllä se tulukset voittaa”, tuumasin ja laitoin sytyttimen takaisin rasiaan ainokaisen savukkeeni kanssa.

Istuimme molemmat alas. Hovimestari seisoi yhä, kasvot varjoissa mutta tunsin hänen tutkiskelevan minua katseellaan. Nykäisin aamutakin kaulusta hermostuneena pienemmäksi.

”Tarkoittaako tämä, että uskotte minua?”

”En näe mitään syytä olla uskomatta. Toki tarinanne on harvinainen, mutta ei ennenkuulumaton, ja uskon kaikella olevan loppujen lopuksi syynsä. Teidän saapumisenne tänne ja tähän aikaan johtuu jostain, ja asia selvinnee ajan myötä.”

Ryhtini lysähti puhtaasta helpotuksesta, kun keuhkoni tyhjenivät pidätellystä ilmasta.

Olin uskonut, etteivät he uskoisi minua, ja nyt en tahtonut uskoa, että he uskoivat minua.

”Nyt pitää vain keksiä, miten selitämme läsnäolonne täällä. Palvelijat eivät haittaa, luotan heihin täysin ja voimme kertoa heille totuuden. Olen varma, ettei asia kantaudu heidän kauttaan pidemmälle. Mutta muita varten joudumme sepittämään jonkin taustatarinan.”

”Voisimme ehkä kertoa Lady Hannan olevan äitinne vanha ystävä, joka on tullut vierailulle”, Sebastian ehdotti.  
”Lady Elizabeth on perheineen sukua teille isänne puolelta, joten he eivät voi olettaakaan tuntevansa kaikkia äidinpuoleisia tuttujanne. Minkä lisäksi Ladyn korostuksen voisi selittää sillä, että hän on asunut vuosia ulkomailla.”

Karautin kurkkuani ja tunsin punehtuvani. 

Osasin kyllä englantia, melko hyvinkin kuten ikäiseni suomalaiset yleensäkin, mutta käytin kieltä lähinnä vain lukemiseen, ja aktiivinen sanavarastoni suppeus pakotti minut jatkuvasti etsimään yksinkertaisempia tapoja ilmaista itseäni. Lisäksi äänsin kömpelösti. Mieheni nauroi korostukseni olevan selvinpäin ranskalainen, vihaisena saksalainen ja humalassa puhtaan suomalainen. Jos joku on kuullut suomalaisen rallikuskin puhuvan, tietää mitä tarkoitan...

Käytävältä kuuluva askelten ääni sai meidät kaikki nostamaan katseemme.

Kirjaston ovi lennähti selälleen, ja sisään pyrähti vaaleanpunainen kankaan ja vaaleiden kiharoiden pilvi.

”Ciel.....!” ilmestys kiljahti kirkkaalla äänellä.

”Lizzie?” ähkäisi nuori jaarli nousten seisomaan.  
”Mitä sinä täällä teet?”

”Minulle tuli tylsää ja halusin tulla tapaamaan sinua. Emme ole nähneet melkein kuukauteen, ja minulla oli hirveä ikävä” kailotti noin 15-vuotias nuori nainen.

Nojauduin taaksepäin tuolissa, kuin yrittäen piiloutua tämän ylitsevuotavan energisyyden edessä.  
Tyttö havaitsi liikkeeni, ja kiinnitti kaiken huomionsa minuun.

”Ciel, kuka tämä nainen on? Ja miksi hän on pukeutunut aamutakkiin?”

Nuori jaarli ja minä katsahdimme toisiimme sanattomina, mutta onneksi Sebastian pelasti tilanteen.

”Lady Hanna on Nuoren Isännän äidin ystävä, ja on tullut tänne vierailulle. Valitettavasti hänen matkatavaroilleen sattui onnettomuus, minkä vuoksi olemme joutuneet tarjoamaan mitä talosta löytyy.”

Nuori tyttö tarttui kursailemattomasti käsiini ja veti minut ylös tuolista.

”Ihanaa, minä voin hoitaa asian! Vien sinut Hopkinsille, ostamme sinulle kaikkea mahdollista! Tulet näyttämään upealta! Jätä vain kaikki minulle, tämä on ainutlaatuinen tilaisuus.”

Tunsin itseni voimattomaksi ympärilläni pyrähtelevän ja taukoamatta sirkuttavan tytön armoilla.

”En voi pyytää sellaista. Eikä minulla ole rahaa...”

”Äh, älä puhu rahasta. Saat kaiken lahjaksi. Olenkin kyllästynyt nukkejen pukemiseen, oikea ihminen on paljon hauskempi!”

Jahah...

”Olet vähän pidempi kuin äiti, ja hoikempi, mutta jos tuon ylihuomenna yhden hänen vaatekertansa mukanani, pääset Lontooseen kanssamme ja hoidamme garderobisi kuntoon! Tulet näyttämään upealta vihreässä taftissa! Oi, kunpa en olisi sopinut meneväni vierailulle huomenna! Haluaisin viedä sinut samantien ompelijalle!”

Tuntui kuin tytön jokaisessa lauseessa olisi huutomerkki perässä.

Ylitsepursuileva ystävällisyys alkoi käydä voimilleni, ja istahdin takaisin tuoliin.

Katsoin apua pyytäen Jaarliin ja Sebastianiin.

Miehet olivat seuranneet esitystä hyväntahtoisesti hymyillen.

”Tämä ratkaisee yhden ongelman”, sanoi Sebastian.

”Totta”, myönsi nuori Jaarli.  
”Lähdemme siis ylihuomenna kaikki Lontooseen. Minulla on omia asioita hoidettavana, ja vaunuilla saamme tavarat helposti kulkemaan.”

Vaikutti siltä, ettei minulla ollut sananvaltaa mihinkään, ja koska en keksinyt parempaakaan vaihtoehtoa, vaikenin.

”Ciel, sinun on pelattava shakkia kanssani!”

”Hyvä on, Lizzie. Sebastian, laita pelilauta valmiiksi.”

”Pelaatteko te, Lady Hanna”, Jaarli kysyi.

”Tunnen siirrot, mutta olen niin huono pelaaja, ettei se mene edes viihdykkeestä.”

”Olette tervetullut seuraamaan peliämme, mutta jos haluatte, voimme keksiä teille muuta viihdykettä.”

”Olen varsin varma, että pystyn viihdyttämään itseäni oikein hyvin kirjastossanne, Jaarli.”


	7. Aamuyö

Heräsin hiostavaan tunteeseen.  
Olin potkinut täkin lattialle, ja lakana oli kietoutunut ympärilleni kuin kuristava käärinliina.  
Pyristelin vapaaksi ja nousin istumaan vuoteellani.  
Aurinko oli noussut, mutta pilkisti vasta puiden latvojen takaa.  
Linnut sirkuttivat äänekkäästi, ja ikkunasta vilkaistessani huomasin peuran kulkevan puurajassa vesialueen laitamilla.

Irroittelin hien liimaamaa silkkipaitaa ihostani hyräillen.

”Sä oot silkkii / mun sylissäni /  
Niin kuin lämmin vesi, joka lainehtii /  
Yhdestä puusta meidät veistettiin /  
Päästä varpaisiin /”

”You are like silk / in my arms /  
like a waving warm water  
We were carved out of the same tree /  
from head to toe /”

Pehmeä reggaerytmi hyrisi huuliltani ja tempaisi lanteeni keinumaan.

”Sä oot silkkii / mun sylissäni /  
Niin kuin lämmin vesi, joka läikehtii /  
Sama virtaus, taivas ja maa /  
Toisensa kohtaa /”

”You are like silk / in my arms /  
like a glimmer warm water /  
The same flow, sky and earth /  
meeting each other /”

Nostin käteni kohti kattoa ja annoin vartaloni soljua musiikin tahdissa kuin neste.

”Kun mä kerron sulle, mikä saa mut syttymään /  
Mikä saa mut näihin tansseihin jäämään /  
Enkä pois täältä mielelläni lähtisikään /  
Ellen pääsis sua kotiisi viemään /”

”When I tell what makes me turn on /  
What makes me stay in this party /  
And I wouldn't like to leave willingly /  
If I couldn't escort you back home /”

Siinä missä laulaminen oli vain minulle yksin tarkoitettu huvi, tanssia minä osasin.

”Dekin takana mun lemppari DJ /  
Ja se soittaa meille vain hyvii biisei /  
Enkä vois toivoo parempaa /  
Seuraa /”

”My favorite DJ is behind the decks /  
and he is playing only the good tracks /  
And I couldn't wish for a better /  
company .... /”

Kolmevuotiaana satubalettiin, siitä aikuisbalettiin. Teini-ikäisenä hyväksyin sen, että olin liian lyhyt ja kurvikas ballerinaksi, ja vaihdoin kilpatanssiin. En koskaan löytänyt paria, jonka kanssa olisin voinut tosissani kilpailla, mutta jatkoin silti lajin parissa yli kymmenen vuotta.

”Sä oot silkkii / mun sylissäni /  
Niin kuin lämmin vesi, joka lainehtii /  
Yhdestä puusta meidät veistettiin /  
Päästä varpaisiin /”

”You are like silk / in my arms /  
like a waving warm water /  
We were carved out of the same tree /  
from head to toe /”

Vaikea raskaus, vielä vaikeampi synnytys ja sen yhteydessä tehty kohdunpoisto saivat aikaan lajin lopettamisen. En ollut siinä fyysisessä tai henkisessä tilassa, että olisin halunnut käyttää yli kaksikymmentä tuntia viikossa korjaamassa vaurioita ja palauttamassa kuntoa, joka todennäköisesti ei koskaan palaisi. Saati sitten, että olisin vienyt aikaa perheeltäni, joka oli minulle tärkeintä maailmassa.

”Sä oot silkkii / mun sylissäni /  
Niin kuin lämmin vesi joka läikehtii /  
Sama virtaus, taivas ja maa /  
Toisensa kohtaa /”

”You are like silk /in my arms /  
like a glimmer warm water /  
The same flow, sky and earth /  
meeting each other /”

Tyttäreni täyttäessä vuoden kaipuu tanssimaan kuitenkin kasvoi kestämättömäksi, ja lähdin itämaisen tanssin tunneille.

”Ihan kuin oltais tunnettu aiemmin /  
Voi olla, et mä vain fiilistelin /  
Löysin jotain mikä sytyttää /  
Mun lemmen /”

”It's like we have known each other before /  
or maybe I just got carried away with my emotions /  
I found something what turns /  
my loving on /”

Tunsin oloni kotoisaksi heti ensimmäisestä tunnista lähtien. Opettajani oli mainio nainen, joka jakoi kanssani ylpeyden naiseudesta ja seksuaalisuudesta, ja opetti käyttämään sitä hyväksi tanssin keinoin.

”On kello kolme ja musiikki vaimenee /  
Aikansa kaikella, niin se vain menee /  
Nyt on aika, mun maljani täyttyy /  
Ja yli läikkyy /”

”It's three o'clock and the music is fading /  
Everything has it's time, that's how it just goes /  
Now it's time for my bowl to fill up and /  
spill over.../”

Lantion liikkeet, keinunta, kierrot. Terävät lantion nostot, vatsalihasten jännittäminen käärmemäisten liikkeiden aikaansaamiseksi. Kädet, jotka imitoivat virtaavaa vettä.  
Tunsin olevani sulaa laavaa, kuumaa ja polttavaa.

”Sä oot silkkii / mun sylissäni /  
Niin kuin lämmin vesi joka läikehtii /  
Yhdestä puusta meidät veistettiin /  
Päästä varpaisiin /”

”You are like silk / in my arms /  
like a waving warm water /  
We were carved out of the same tree /  
from head to toe /”

Annoin musiikin rytmin liukua ruumiissani, ihoni virrata kuin vuoripuro. Ei ollut pelkoa, ei ahdistusta. Oli vain musiikki ja kehoni joka vastasi jokaiseen tahtiin.

”Sä oot silkkii / mun sylissäni /  
Niiin kuin lämmin vesi, joka lainehtii /  
Sama virtaus, taivas ja maa /  
Toisensa kohtaa /”

”You are like silk / in my arms /  
like a glimmer warm water /  
The same flow, sky and earth /  
meeting each other”

Olen nainen, joka nauttii ruumiistaan. Tunnen itseni, enkä häpeä mitään, mitä olen tai mitä haluan. Silkin kosketus ihollani sai minut janoamaan kosketusta. Huulia kaulallani, sormia sivelemässä kupeitani.

”Käsivarsillani aaltoillen /  
Niin kuin aallokko vaahtoinen /  
Vuoteessa allani hikoillen /  
Iloiten /  
Vuorotellen vuoksi ja luode /  
Lisää tuntemuksia tuoden /  
Kunnes sarastaa ja koittaa huomen /”

You are waving /  
like a foamy surge in my arms /  
On the bed under me sweating /  
and rejoicing /  
Alternatively flood and ebb /  
bringing more feelings /  
Until the dawn and becoming of tomorrow /”

Sanat, ja omat liikkeeni saivat minut kiihottumaan. Tunsin kiristyksen vatsassani, kuulin, miten vereni kohisi korvissani.

”Sä oot silkkii / mun sylissäni /  
Niin kuin lämmin vesi, joka lainehtii /  
Yhdestä puusta meidät veistettiin /  
Päästä varpaisiin /  
Sä oot silkkii / mun sylissäni /  
Niin kuin lämmin vesi, joka läikehtii /  
Sama virtaus, taivas ja maa /  
Toisensa kohtaa /”

”You are like silk / in my arms /  
like a waving warm water /  
We were carved out of the same tree /  
from head to toe /  
You are like silk / in my arms /  
like a glimmer warm water /  
The same flow, sky and earth /  
meeting each other.../”

(Silkkii/Jukka Poika transl. lyricstranslate.com)

Ovi kolahti kiinni takanani.

Käännyin säikähtäen ja kuulin hiljaisten askelten loittonevan käytävässä.

”Tanssi kuin kukaan ei olisi katsomassa”, sanoo sananlasku.

Missään ei puhuta tirkistelijöistä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about my dance, take a look at Morgana's performances on youtube. She is my rolemodel.


	8. Aamu

”Hyvää huomenta, Lady” kuulin Sebastianin sanovan noin tuntia myöhemmin.

”Huomenta”, hihkaisin kylpyhuoneesta.

Nukkuminen ei ollut tullut kyseeseenkään, joten päätin antautua uteliaisuudelleni, ja testata ammetta. Suunnattoman altaan täyttyminen tuntui vievän ikuisuuden, mutta tunne, jonka lämpimään veteen solahtaminen toi, oli odotuksen arvoinen. Hyllyn purkkivalikoimasta löytämäni verbenan tuoksuinen kylpysuola viimeisteli aistinautinnon värjätessään veden vaalean vihertäväksi ja täyttäessään huoneen makealla sitrustuoksulla.

Hengitin syvään ja ojensin jalkani kääntääkseni hanasta lisää kuumaa vettä.

”Haluatteko apua?” kuulin Sebastianin kysyvän.

Ajatus houkutti, mutta kieltäydyin.

”Tulen aivan heti”, huusin ja nykäisin tulpan pois ammeesta.

Veden vähetessä käytin ammeen vierellä ollutta kannua suihkun korvikkeella ja huuhtelin makean tuoksuisen nesteen pois iholtani. Tiesin, että englantilaiset peseytyvät kylvyssään, mutta minulle kylpy oli rentoutumispaikka, ja itse peseytyminen hoidettiin toisaalla.  
Siinä asiassa suomalaiset ovat samanlaisia kuin japanilaiset. Toinen yhtäläisyys kansojemme välillä on se, ettemme käytä kenkiä sisällä. Ajatus samojen jalkineiden käyttämisestä sisällä ja ulkona tuntuu lähtökohtaisestikin epäsiistiltä. Kengät jätetään ovelle, ja sisällä kuljetaan sukkasillaan tai tohveleissa.

Täällä ollessani olin kulkenut paljain jaloin, mutta kunhan huomenna vaatetusongelmani saataisiin pois päiväjärjestyksestä, olisi minunkin opeteltava laittamaan kengät jalkaani heti herättyäni.

En odottanut asiaa innolla.

Kiedoin pyyhkeen ympärilleni ja kuivailin hiuksiani toisella astellessani kylpyhuoneesta makuuhuoneen puolelle.

Tuttu, täyteläinen tuoksu kantautui nenääni.

”Oi, kahvia!”

”Toivottavasti tämä täyttää odotuksenne, Lady” Sebastian sanoi huolestuneen oloisesti.  
”Kukaan taloudessa ei juo kahvia, joten toivottavasti olen valmistanut sen teitä miellyttävästi.”

”Kunhan se ei syö lusikoita, niin kaikki on hyvin.”

Sain pilasta palkakseni oudoksuvan katseen. Täällä ei selvästikään luettu Karvista. Tosin Jim Davis keksisi koko laiskanpulskean hahmon vasta yli 50 vuotta myöhemmin...

Heitin hiustenkuivauspyyhkeen sängynpäädylle kuivumaan, ja istahdin kirjoituspöydän ääreen aterioimaan.

Tumma, aromikas kahvi pyörteili kupissa ja kullanvivahteiset kuplat kerääntyivät nesteen keskelle lusikan pyöräytyksestä. Kerma kiehkuroitui spiraaleiksi tummanruskean juoman sekaan, kunnes sekoittui ja jätti jälkeensä pehmeän vaaleanruskean nesteen joka kutsui maistamaan.

”Sebastian, olet hengenpelastaja”, sanoin ensimmäisen siemauksen jälkeen. ”Tämä on ihanaa.”

”Olen iloinen siitä, Lady”, hovimestari sanoi, ja asetti pöydälle metallisen rasian.  
”Toivottavasti nämäkin miellyttävät teitä.”

Avasin rasian uteliaana.

Noin 15x30cm rasia oli täynnä käsinkäärityn näköisiä savukkeita joissa ei ollut filtteriä.  
Nostin yhden nenäni alle ja vedin henkeä.  
Voimakas tupakan aromi täytti keuhkoni ja sai aistini terävöitymään.

”Mistä sinä nämä löysit?”

”Millainen hovimestari minä olisin, ellen pystyisi toteuttamaan Phantomhiven vieraan toiveita?”

…...........

Syötyäni astelin vaatekaapille. 

Olin kyllästynyt vaeltelemaan ympäriinsä aamutakissa kuin kehnon romaanin rakastajatar, ja kaipasin omia vaatteitani.

Heitin ympärilläni olleen pyyhkeen sängylle ja kumarruin penkomaan vaatekasaani.

”Sebastian, onko minun luvallista lähteä ulos?” kysyin pukiessani alusvaatteitani.

”Tietenkin on, Lady. Haluatteko, että esittelen teille puutarhaa?”

”Se olisi mukavaa. Haluaisin myös nähdä järven, joka näkyy ikkunastani. Voiko siellä uida?”

Ähkäisin kiinnittäessäni rintaliivien hakasta. Normaalilla kireydellä liivit olivat liian löysät, mutta seuraava teki hiukan tiukkaa. Kevyt kumartuminen, ja rinnat kuppeihin.

”Käsittääkseni se on mahdollista. Venelaiturilta menee portaat veteen, ja vesi on puhdasta.”

Farkut tarttuivat yhä nahkeaan ihoon, ja keinautin lanteitani saadakseni housut vedettyä ylös.

Vyö kiinni, sitten kirkkaanpunainen paita.

Sukkani olivat kadoksissa.

Olin jo kysyä niistä, kunnes tulin tarkistaneeksi kenkäni. Molemmissa bootseissa oli yksi, kääritty musta sukka.

Istahdin vuoteen laidalle vetämään sukkia ja kenkiä jalkaani.

Napakan denimkankaan myötäillessä jalkojani tunsin oloni kotoisemmaksi ja varmemmaksi. Pystyin liikkumaan vapaasti, ilman kankaan kietoutumista ympärilleni.

Takki olisi turhanpäiväinen näin lämpimällä säällä, enkä tarvinnut mukaani kuin savukerasian. Kampasin hiukseni nopeasti, ja täytin tyhjentyneen askin uusilla savukkeilla.

”No, mennäänkö?” kysyin Sebastianilta, joka oli kerännyt aamiaisastiat ja kosteat pyyhkeeni kärryihin.

...................

Pääsimme hädintuskin huoneeni ovesta ulos, kun käytävää pitkin ryntäsi kolme ihmistä kauhealla kiireellä.

”HIIRI!!!”

”Älkää päästäkö sitä pakoon!”

Jähmetyin paikoilleni, ja pieni luontokappale livahti taakseni piiloon.

”Seis!” jyrähti Sebastian, ja sai ensimmäisenä kulkevan, sisäkön mustavalkoiseen univormuun pukeutuneen tytön kompastumaan jalkoihinsa.

”Mitä te oikein riehutte?”, kysyin ja poimin pelosta tärisevän pikku otuksen niskasta ylös.  
”Tämähän on vain hiiri, ja miltei hengiltä säikähtänyt sellainen.”

Pitkä ja roteva vaaleahiuksinen mies auttoi sisäkön jaloilleen ja katseli minua kiireestä kantapäähän.

”Vain hiiri, kyllä, mutta missä on yksi, on yleensä vielä lisää. Ne jyrsivät puhelinjohdot ja sotkevat keittiössä, eikä niitä saa hengiltä millään.”

Nostin hiirulaisen kämmenelleni, yhä niskanahasta pidellen ja aloin kulkea käytävää kohti portaikkoa.

”Viedään ainakin tämä reppana pihalle. Se on tainnut saada järkytyksiä aivan tarpeeksi yhden päivän osalle.”

”Miksette hanki tänne kissaa?” jatkoin.

”Miksi hankkisimme?”

”Kissa pitäisi helposti hiiret ja muut tuholaiset kurissa. Lisäksi ne pitävät itse itsensä puhtaina, ja ovat erittäin kauniita otuksia. Harva asia saa olon rentoutuneemmaksi kuin kehräävän kissan silittely sylissä. Minä rakastan kissoja”, sanoin nuorelle, liinatukkaiselle pojalle joka kulki vierelläni portaikossa.

”Minä pidän enemmän koirista”, poika vastasi.

”Makuasioista ei voi kiistellä, mutta jos haluan jonkun kulkevan perässäni ja katselevan minua palvovasti, hankin miehen”, nauroin.

Ulko-ovella päästin hiirulaisen käsistäni, ja seurasin sen vilistystä läheisen ruusupensaan alle.

”Maassani on sanonta: Koirilla on isäntiä, mutta kissoilla on palvelijoita. Minusta se pitää hyvin paikkansa, sillä koirat ovat perusluonteeltaan palvelijoita. Ne eivät, harvoja poikkeuksia lukuunottamatta, ole onnellisia, ellei niillä ole määriteltyä tehtävää ja asemaa. Kissat sen sijaan eivät ota käskyjä keneltäkään, vaan kulkevat omia polkujaan. Sekä kirjaimellisesti, että päänsä sisällä. Tuskin kukaan voi varmasti sanoa tietävänsä, mitä kissa ajattelee.”

Käännyin palaamaan sisälle.

Ehdin astua kynnyksen yli, kunnes tajusin, ettei kukaan seurannut minua.

”No, mikä nyt?” käännyin kysyvästi.

”Sinun maassasi?”

”Mistä sinä olet kotoisin?”

”Kuka sinä itseasiassa olet?”

Kolmikko seisoi ovensuussa ja katseli minua kuin kummitusta.

Sebastian tuli vierelleni.

”Taitaa olla aika selvittää muutama asia. Tulkaa sisälle, te kaikki.”


	9. Chapter 9

Istuin porraskaiteella, vasen jalka nostettuna oikean yli. Sisäkkö, Mey-Rin istui portaalla pienen puutarhurin, Finnyn vieressä. Roteva blondi, Bard, seisoi vastapäätäni toiseen kaiteeseen nojaten ja katseli minua arvioivasti.

”Eli sinä siis olet tullut tulevaisuudesta?”, hän kysyi.

”Kyllä, tarkkaan ottaen synnyn 91 vuoden kuluttua, maassa, jota tällä hetkellä ei edes ole olemassa. Suomi on vielä tällä hetkellä Venäjän läntinen suuriruhtinaskunta, joka itsenäistyy 1917. Vuonna, josta siirryin tänne vietettiin maani itsenäistymisen 100–vuotisjuhlavuotta.”

”Tätä on vaikea uskoa.”

”Arvaapa miltä minusta tuntui, kun Sebastian kertoi päivämäärän”, napautin takaisin.

Olin alkanut hyväksyä vallitsevan tilanteen todeksi, mutta en halunnut antaa epäilyksille liikaa mahdollisuuksia. Oman mielenterveyteni vuoksi.

Yht'äkkiä etuovet läimähtivät auki.

”SEBBY-CHAN!!!!”

Hätkähdin, ja horjahdin kaiteelta taaksepäin.

Vieressäni seissyt Sebastian nappasi minut nopeasti syliinsä estääkseen minua putoamasta.

”Mitä sinä teet, Nainen?! Miksi olet niin lähellä Minun Sebbyäni!”

Tuntui kuin tulipunainen kivivyöry olisi iskenyt minuun.  
Seuraavassa hetkessä olin painettu vasten portaita, kivikova käsi kurkustani puristaen.  
Näin vain valtaisan massan kirkkaanpunaisia hiuksia ja pistävänvihreät silmät, ennenkuin hapenpuute alkoi sumentaa näköäni.

”Päästä ir-ti.....” hinguin.

Toinen käteni oli jäänyt alleni, toista hyökkääjä piteli tiukasti otteessaan. En pystynyt edes potkimaan.

”GRELL!”

”Päästä hänet heti irti, hullu!”

Paino repäistiin äkillisesti päältäni, ja haukoin koristen henkeä.

Näin hyökkääjän naulittuna vasten seinää, Sebastianin kyynärvarsi kurkullaan.

”Lady Hanna on Phantomhiven vieras”, Sebastian ärisi punatukkaiselle hahmolle.

”Ei se silti selitä sitä, miksi syleilet häntä! Mikset sinä koskaan kaappaa minua käsivarsillesi, rakkaani? Hänhän on vain ihminen, eikä edes kovin nuori ja nätti sellainen.”

Hei hetkinen, nyt mentiin henkilökohtaisuuksiin!

”Siksi, että minullakin on tasovaatimukseni.”

”Voih, sinä olet aina niin ilkeä minua kohtaan”, punapää voihki teatraalisesti.  
”Saat sanasi anteeksi, jos suutelet minua.”

Minua alkoi naurattaa säryistäni huolimatta. Tuo punapää oli jotain aivan omaa luokkaansa.

Sebastian katsahti minua, ja löysensi otettaan tulitukkaisesta hyökkääjästä.  
Siinä samassa tämä astahti eteenpäin, ja kahmaisi kiinni hovimestarin vyötäisltä.

”Oi armaani, tiesinhän minä että.....”

Seuraavassa hetkessä punapää lennähti halki aulan ja jysähti päin vastakkaista seinää niin, että kattokruunut helisivät.  
Jostain lennähti nippu veitsiä, jotka naulitsivat hyökkääjän seinään kuin ristiinnaulitun.

Älähdin säikähtäneenä, ja Sebastian kääntyi minua kohti.  
Jopa metrien päästä näin hänen silmiensä muuttuneen hohtavan violetinpunaisiksi ja silmäterien kaventuneen kuin käärmeellä.

Okei, nyt meni liian jännäksi.

Kauhuissani räpiköin takaperin porrasaskelmia ylös, vain haluten paeta niin kauas kuin mahdollista.

”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?”

Jaarli astui aulaan silminnähden vihaisena.

”Olimme keskustelemassa, kun Grell hyökkäsi sisään ja kävi Lady Hannan kimppuun”, selitti Bard.

”Sitten Sebastian pelasti Ladyn”, henkäisi Mey-Rin väliin.

Jaarli katseli tovin meitä kaikkia, ja näki kauhistuneen ilmeeni ja pakenemaan valmiin asentoni.

”Sebastian, Lady, tulkaa kirjastoon. Te muut, irroittakaa Grell seinältä ja heittäkää hänet ulos. En halua katsella häntä kodissani kuin taulua.”


	10. Chapter 10

….............

”Eli siis Sebastian on demoni, jonka kanssa sinulla on sopimus?”, tarkensin sivellen ohimoani viileällä viskilasilla.

Ollakseen alaikäisen kartano, baarikaappi oli varsin hyvin varusteltu...

”Ja kuka tämä Grell sitten on? Viikatemieskö?”, naurahdin.

”No, nyt kun asia tuli puheeksi...”

…........

 

Istuin huoneeni ikkunalaudalla tupakoimassa. 

Olin luullut elämäni muuttuneen mielenkiintoiseksi sen jälkeen, kun heräsin tästä samaisesta huoneesta, mutta pikkuhiljaa alkoi vaikuttaa sitä, ettei minulla ollut ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka mielenkiintoisia asiat todellisuudessa olivat.

Sebastian oli demoni.

Grell oli viikatemies, jonka tehtäviin kuului sielujen kerääminen kuolevilta.

Isäntäni oli tehnyt sopimuksen sielustaan.

Minä olin aikamatkaaja.

Demoneja, kuoleman jumalia, enkeleitä.

Seuraavaksi varmaan selviää, että Finny on menninkäinen.

Toivoin, että olisin ottanut viskipullon mukaani.


	11. Chapter 11

Iltapäivän ollessa pitkällä sain tarpeeksi huoneessani istumisesta ja ajatusteni hautomisesta.

Kuljin alakertaan, ja seurasin puheensorinaa keittiöön.

Kodikkaassa, ja yllättävän uuden näköisessä keittiössä hyöri iloisesti rupatteleva seurue valmistamassa päivällistä.

Puheensorina lakkasi kuin veitsellä leikaten, kun astuin sisään.

”Älkää minun vuokseni hiljentykö”, tokaisin ja kävelin peremmälle.

”Kaipasin seuraa, ja jotakin järkevää tekemistä”, ilmoitin napatessani perunakulhon ja veitsen käsiini ja istahtaessani pöydän reunalle.

”Mutta Lady, ettehän te voi tehdä keittiötöitä”, änkytti Mey-Rin.

”Kuulehan kultaseni, minä olen ladysta kaukana. Ja minä osaan, ja minä voin”, sanoin alkaen kuoria perunoita.

”Ja pyydän, kutsukaa minua vain Hannaksi. Ainakin, kun olemme keskenämme. Lady alkaa tulla jo korvista.”

Palvelusväki unohti pian hämmennyksensä, ja puheensorina täytti huoneen heidän kysellessään minulta kaikkea mahdollista maan ja taivaan väliltä.

Ilmeni, että Bard oli entinen sotilas, ja kovin kiinnostunut kun kerroin hänelle maailmansodista. Lennokas esitykseni Hiroshiman ja Nagasakin atomipommeista -rekvisiittana veitsi ja perunoita- päättyi pitkin lattiaa pompahteleviin perunapommeihin, ja yleiseen naurunrähäkkään.

Mey-Riniä kiehtoi vaatetukseni.

”Eikö ole sopimatonta, että jalkasi näkyvät noin?”

”Ei minun aikanani. Farkut olivat alkujaan maatyöläisten työhousut, mutta kun suuri yleisö havaitsi niiden kestävyyden, niistä tuli hyvin suosittuja kaikken ikäisten ja sukupuolisten keskuudessa”, selitin. ”Alunperin nämä housut värjättiin indigokasvilla tummansinisiksi, mutta tämä musta on minun aikanani myös suosittu väri.”

”Minä en ikinä kehtaisi kulkea noin, sääret ja lanteet noin selvästi näkyvillä”, sisäkkö punasteli.

”Aika muuttuu, ja muoti sen mukana. Minua taas ahdistaa ajatuskin tusinasta alushameita ja pakallisesta kangasta jalkojeni ympärillä”, vastasin.

”Tosin siihen on kai sopeuduttava, sillä Elizabeth-neiti ilmoitti eilen vievänsä minut huomenna vaateostoksille. Hän tuntuu pitävän minua nukkena, jota pääsee pukemaan miten mielii”, muistin.

Huokasin syvään.

Hilpeä seuranpito keittiössä oli saanut minut rentoutumaan, ja seuraavan päivän Lontoon-reissun muistaminen veti mieleni apeaksi. En halunnut poistua kartanon turvasta, vaikka Grellin käynti olikin todistanut, miten epäluotettava moinen turva oli.

Lisäksi ajatus siitä, että päätyisin teinitytön muotinukeksi ahdisti mieltäni.

Enkä ollut varma, halusinko Lontooseen. 

Aikakauden kuvaukset eivät olleet mairittelevia, ja Dickensin aikalaiskuvaelmat ja Penny Dreadful- sarjan miljööt eivät houkutelleet lähempään tuttavuuteen.


	12. Chapter 12

Seuraavana aamuna huoneeni täytti nauru ja tömähtely.

Mey-Rin oli tullut vaihtamaan vuoteeni lakanoita, ja tilanteesta oli sulkeutunut kiivas tyynysota.

Heittämäni ammus hujahti hiuksenhienosti sisäkön ohi, ja tömähti ovesta juuri astuneen Sebastianin rintaan.

”Neiti Kenraali, meillä on sivullinen uhri!”, kikatin kippurassa sängyllä.

”Lady, Mey-Rin, mitä tämä merkitsee?”, hovimestari kysyi tiukasti tyyny kädessään.

Sisäkkö punehtui ja kaappasi likaiset lakanat tiiviisti syliinsä.

”Äh, älä syytä häntä, minä tämän aloitin”, toppuuttelin ja korjailin valahtanutta yöpukuani.

”Saimme samalla tyynyt pöyhittyä, joten oli tästä hyötyäkin”, virnistin taistelutoverilleni, ennenkuin hän livahti ovesta pyykkien kera.

”Elizabeth-neiti saapuu tunnin kuluttua, joten syökää aamiaisenne, jotta pääsemme lähtemään ennen puoltapäivää. Hän lupasi tuoda teille vaatteita, jotta ette herätä epätoivottua huomiota kaupungissa, ja pukeutumiseen on varattava oma aikansa”, hovimestari selvitti aikataulua kattaessaan pöytää.

Hautasin nenäni kahvikuppiin. Pitikin muistuttaa.

Aamiaisen jälkeen istuin tapani mukaan ikkunalaudalla tupakoimassa, kun Sebastian korjasi astioita kärryyn.

”Huolestuttaako jokin teitä, Lady?” hän kysyi ottaessaan tyhjän kahvikupin vierestäni.

”Haluatko listan tapahtuma- vai aakkosjärjestyksessä?”

”Anteeksi?”

”Olen jotenkuten pystynyt hyväksymään ajatuksen, että olen siirtynyt sekä ajassa, että paikassa. Eilen sain tietää, että olen myös siirtynyt jonkinlaiseen rinnakkaisulottuvuuteen, jossa on demoneja, jumalia, enkeleitä ja ties mitä kaikkea, mistä olen vain lukenut kirjoista.”

”Viikatemies yritti tappaa minut, ja Isäntäni on tehnyt sopimuksen sielustaan.”

”Ja se, mikä minua huolestuttaa eniten, on se, että kaikesta tästä huolimatta minua pelottaa eniten teinitytön stailausvimman kohteeksi joutuminen. Olen varmaan menettänyt järkeni.”

Tunsin viileiden käsien laskeutuvan harteilleni, ja alkavan hieroa kiristyneitä lihaksiani. Huokaisin nautinnosta, ja laskin leukani rintaa vasten.

”Elämänne on kääntynyt ympäri. On luonnollista, että olette stressaantunut. Olette menettäneet rakastamanne ihmiset, kotimaanne, jopa kielen, jota puhutte. Mutta ihmiset ovat selviytyjiä. Te muututte olosuhteiden muuttuessa, sopeudutte ympäristön vaihtuessa, jatkatte elämää kuoleman jälkeenkin.”

”Te.”

Tajusin välähdyksessä miehen käyttämän sanan merkityksen. 

Mies, joka hieroi harteitani, ei ollut ihminen.

Nytkähdin suoraksi ja kavahdin kauemmas hänen käsistään.

”Anteeksi, satutinko teitä?”

”Et...”

…............

Käytävästä kuuluva kipitys katkaisi vaivautuneen tilanteen.

Elizabeth pelmahti sisään perässään Mey-Rin-parka, jolla oli kassikaupalla kannettavaa.

”Minä tulin!” tyttö hihkaisi.

”Niinpä näyttää”,tuumasin ja kiipesin alas ikkunalta.  
”Mitä toit minulle?”, jatkoin tahtomattanikin uteliaana.

”Äiti antoi sinulle lainaksi sinisen kävelypukunsa, ja siihen sopivan hatun. Sitten toin alusvaatteet, ja korsetin, ja...”

”Korsetin?”, ähkäisin.

”Tietenkin, eihän sitä ilman voi olla”, Lizzie katsoi minua hämmästyen.

”Nyt sinä kyllä naurat, mutta en ole koskaan käyttänyt korsettia”, sanoin pidellen kyseistä vaatekappaletta käsivarren mitan päässä edessäni.

”Eikä!”, tyttö älähti.  
”Miten se on mahdollista?”

”Et uskoisi, vaikka kertoisin”, sanoin puoliääneen ja aloin penkoa muita kasseja.

Jessus, miten paljon pitsiä naisten hepeniin saatiinkaan upotettua.

Alushousut ylettyivät polviini, ja sidottiin vyötäröltä nauhalla. Aluspaita oli hihaton, ja hyvin ohutta materiaalia. Hihansuissa, helmassa ja lahkeissa ryöppysivät pellavanväriset pitsit.

”Ja seuraavaksi korsetti.”

”Onneksi Sebastian on täällä, minä en jaksaisi kiskoa nauhoja tarpeeksi kireälle. Odota hetki, löysään nauhoja. Nyt, kädet ylös” Elizabeth komensi.

Pujottauduin pellavanväriseen pakkopaitaan joka verhosi minut rinnankärjistä alavatsaan.

”Eikö se riittäisi näin, onko sitä pakko kiristää?”, voihkaisin.

”Höpö höpö”, pukijani tuumasi ja käänsi minut kasvot sängynpäätyä kohti.

”Ota kiinni.”

Ehdin vain aukaista suuni kysymykseen, kun tunsin käsien tarttuvan korsetin nauhoihin ja vetävän voimakkaasti.

Ilma purkautui keuhkoistani tuskallisena puhahduksena, ja tarrasin päätyyn kouristuksenomaisesti.

”Eiköhän tämä riitä”, kuulin korvieni sirinän yli.

Nauhat solmittiin rusetille, ja kramppaavat sormeni irroitettiin sängyn päädystä.

”No niin, eihän se ollut niin kamalaa?”, kuulin Elizabethin kysyvän.

Hengitin kokeeksi mahdollisimman syvään. 

Korvien soiminen helpotti, kun happi täytti keuhkoni. 

Loppujen lopuksi hengittäminen ei vaikeutunut hirveästi. Pahimmalta tuntui vatsassa, joka oli kiristynyt luun ja kankaan kehikossa tiiviiksi paketiksi.

Ei olisi pitänyt syödä niin paljon.

Nousin ylös, ja kävelin muutaman askeleen.

Tuntui, kuin minulla olisi ulkoinen tukiranka, joka piti selkäni suorassa ja ryhtini hyvänä.

Ehkä tähän voisi tottua.

Kumarruin kokeeksi.

Ei toivoakaan varpaiden koskettamisesta.

Sivuttain en pystynyt taivuttamaan ruumistani lainkaan.

Entä kiertoliike?

Hmm, onnistuu.

Sitten annoin periksi uteliaisuudelleni, ja avasin vaatekaapin peilioven.

”Jestas!”

Figuurini oli muuttunut täysin. Korsetti oli kuronut vyötäröni kapeaksi, ja korosti lantioni kaarteita. Tukeva kangas nosti rintani ylemmäs ja sai decolteen näyttämään täyteläiseltä.  
Käännyin sivuttain, ja ihastelin selkäni kaarta ja takamukseni pyöreyttä.

”Minähän näytän hyvältä”, sanoin ääneen.

”Kyllä, korsetti on oivallinen vaatekappale”, Sebastian sanoi ja piteli tummansinistä vaatemassaa käsissään.

”Jos Lady ystävällisesti astuisi tännepäin...”

Aloin ymmärtää, miksi palvelijoiden määrä taloissa laski jyrkästi samaa tahtia vetoketjujen keksimisen myötä.

Alusvaatteet olivat ainoat, joihin pääsi sisälle ilman ulkopuolista apua, ja jos pelkästään (Lizzien sanoin) yksinkertaiseen kävelypukuun pukeutumiseen kuului näin jumalaton määrä nappeja ja nauhoja, oli apuvoima välttämätön.

Odotin kauhulla sitä hetkeä, jossa joutuisin pukeutumaan juhlapukuun...

Tai pääsemään ulos tästä hääkakun ja linnunhäkin ristisiitoksesta omin avuin.   
Ilman apua päätyisin varmaan nukkumaan näissä vaatteissa.

Peilistä katsoessani näky oli kuitenkin varsin viehättävä.   
Puvussa oli puolipitkät hihat, ja hihansuissa kapeat, puvun väriset pitsit.   
Nelikulmaista kaula-aukkkoa reunustivat samanlaiset pitsit. Etumuksen koristesaumat imitoivat korsetin luita, ja päättyivät terävään nirkkoon nivusteni kohdalla. Hameosan edessä oli tummemmansininen poimutus, joka toi mieleeni puhviverhot, ja takaosassa oli pienehkö turnyyri, joka korosti korsetin esiintuomaa takamustani.  
Helma päättyi hiukan nilkkojeni yläpuolelle, ollen ilmeisesti oikealle omistajalleen täyspitkä.

Elizabethin mukanaan tuomat kengät olivat minulla toivottoman liian pienet, joten jouduin Lizzien voihkimisesta huolimatta tyytymään omiin bootseihini. Onneksi ne sentään olivat mustat, eivätkä sen vuoksi erottuneet juurikaan.

Sitten oli hattu...

Tummansininen olkinen kapistus oli tupattu niin täyteen kukkaa, röyhelöä ja harteille laskeutuvaa huntua, että epäilin puoliääneen moisen hökötyksen aerodynaamisia ominaisuuksia.  
Onnekseni laitos oli tarkoitus kiinnittää kantajansa päähän hattuneulalla, eikä minulla ollut tarpeeksi hiuksia nutturaa varten. Jotain iloa siitäkin.

”Mutta ethän sinä voi näyttäytyä kaupungilla paljain päin!” Lizzie voihki.

”Onko ehdotuksia?” vastasin.   
”Emme voi odottaa kahta vuotta, jotta tukkani kasvaa riittävän pitkäksi nutturaa varten.”

”Saanen tehdä ehdotuksen” Sebastian sanoi ja otti hatun käsiinsä.

Näppärästi hän irroitti hunnun lieristä, ja kietoi sen päähäni niin, että pitsireuna varjosti silmiäni ja röyhelö kiertyi takaraivolleni liepeiden valuessa pitkin selkääni.  
Muutama hiuspinni kiinnitti koko komeuden, ja vaikka omasta mielestäni viritelmä näytti sekä huteralta että hankalalta, sai ulkonäkö muiden siunauksen.

Viimeisenä silauksena sininen samettipussukka, johon sujautin savukerasian, ja olimme valmiit lähtöön.


	13. Chapter 13

Vaunumatka oli koettelemus.

Olin varannut ikkunapaikan tekosyynäni tupakointini, ja se, etten halunnut savustaa muita.  
Valitettavasti ketjussa polttamiseni ei hillinnyt Elizabeth-neitiä lainkaan, ja lopulta päädyin tuijottelemaan ikkunasta ulos ja ynähtelemään hyväksyvästi aina tauon tullessa hänen suoltaessaan loppumatonta virtaa pitseistä, plyymeistä ja tarvitsemistani vaatekappaleista.

Jos hän todella haluaa käyttää rahaa ja saa iloa minun vaatettamisestani, niin olkoon, mutta tarvitsenko minä todella kolme aamupäiväpukua?

Ja kävelypukuja, vierailupukuja, ratsastushameita (enhän minä edes osaa ratsastaa), ainakin kaksi iltapukua, toisen tanssiaisiin ja toisen oopperaan ja vastaaviin tilaisuuksiin, ja hattuja ja aurinkovarjoja ja kenkiä ja ties mitä hepeniä, joiden nimiä en edes tunnistanut.

Päätäni alkoi särkeä, ja olin miltei helpottunut, kun metsät muuttuivat kivitaloiksi.

Lopulta vaunut pysähtyivät vilkasliikenteisen kadun reunaan.

Hopkins' Tailor Shop -julisti liikehuoneiston kyltti.

Innosta sirkuttava Elizabeth kiskoi minut kädestä pitäen sisälle liikkeeseen, jossa ruskeatukkainen nainen asteli meitä vastaan ohimokiehkura keinuen.

”Elizabeth-neiti, miten ihastuttavaa, että saan nähdä teidät jälleen liikkeessäni!”

”Oi Nina, tarvitsemme kipeästi taitojanne. Tässä on Lady Hanna, sulhaseni perheystävä. Hänen matkatavaroilleen tapahtui kaamea onnettomuus, ja nyt tarvitsemme hänelle kaikkea mahdollista. Hänellä ei ole muuta kuin vaatteet päällään.”

Minut kiskottiin keskelle huonetta ja asetetiin seisomaan kuin mallinukke kahden energisen naisen hyöriessä ympärilläni.

”Ehdottomasti vihreää, tuolla iholla ja hiuksilla muuta ei voi ajatellakaan...”

”Minusta tuo tumma sininen pukee häntä myös hyvin...”

”Kamala, kun hän on pitkä. Pitäisiköhän laskuttaa ylimääräistä helmakankaasta?”

”Älä edes puhu tuollaisia, Nina!”

”Vitsinä minä vain....”

Lopulta suljin silmäni ja tyydyin osaani.

Yhtä poikkeusta lukuunottamatta.

”EI!”

”Mutta vaaleanpunainen on niin söötti väri” Lizzie henkäisi.

”Tämä on ainoa asia, mihin vedän rajan. Minä. EN. Pukeudu. Pinkkiin.”

”Mutta vaaleanpunainen on lempivärini vaatteissa.”

”Kultapieni, sinä olet vaaleahiuksinen. Ja lisäksi olet nuori, melkein lapsi. Minä olen sinua yli kaksi kertaa vanhempi punapää. Olisin vaaleanpunaisessa surkuhupaisa näky, ja kauhistus värisilmälle.”

Onneksi ompelijatar oli kanssani samaa mieltä.

”Elizabeth-neiti, Lady Hanna on oikeassa. Vaaleanpunainen on nuorten tyttöjen väri. Me kypsät naiset olemme parhaimmillamme voimakkaissa väreissä. Sitäpaitsi olisi taitojeni tuhlausta tehdä vaate, joka jää käyttämättä, koska on omistajalleen vastenmielisen värinen.”

Hymyilin ompelijattarelle kiitokseksi, mutta ilmeeni vaihtui pian tyrmistykseksi.

”Ja sitten riisutaan, jotta saan Ladysta mitat.”

Nina Hopkins tarttui käsivarrestani riuskalla otteella ja paimensi minua kohti liikkeen perällä olevaa verhoa.

”....apua....”

Kuulin Sebastianin hykertelevän hänen ja Jaarlin lähtiessä toimittamaan omia asioitaan, ja jättivät minut kahden naisen armoille.

Tuskastuttava parituntinen mittailun, töykkimisen ja tutkailun kohteena päättyi hedelmänään kyynärän mittainen lista ommeltavista puvuista, kolme hyllystä löytynyttä valmista pukua joista yhdessä oli helpotuksekseni napit edessä, suunnattomasta kasasta alusvaatteita ja yöpukuja, kolmesta korsetista, alushameista vanteilla ja ilman sekä tummanvihreästä hatusta jonka harso laskeutui pitkälle selkään.

Vaatteita tuntui riittävän kolmen naisen tarpeisiin.

Hopkinsin paikalle kutsuma suutari otti jaloistani mittoja juuri, kun Jaarli ja Sebastian palasivat omilta retkiltään.

Istuin typertyneenä jakkaralla harmaantuneen miehen päivitellessä epänaisellisen kokoista jalkaani, kun kuulin ovikellon kalahtavan.

Molemmat miehet näyttivät huolestuneilta. Ilmeisesti asiat eivät olleet menneet odotusten mukaisesti.

Lizzie-neiti ei huomannut mitään outoa, vaan rupatteli hilpeästi ompelijattaren kanssa brysselin- ja venetsianpitsin välisistä eroista, mutta minä huomasin Sebastianin synkän katseen ja vastasin siihen kysyvästi omallani.

Nostin kulmakarvaani ja kallistin päätäni selitystä pyytäen.

Sebastian sulki silmänsä ja huokasi.

Ilmeisesti asia ei kuulunut minulle, tai saisin tietää myöhemmin.

Jotain oli kuitenkin tapahtunut, eikä se ollut miellyttävää.  
Kotimatka meni hiljaisesti, suorastaan synkästi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei, tiedän kyllä, että Andrew Lloyd Webberin musikaali sai ensi-iltansa vasta 1989.   
> Mutta tämähän on fiktiota, eikö?

Kotimatka meni hiljaisesti, suorastaan synkästi.

Elizabeth-neiti oli lähtenyt kotiinsa Lontoosta omilla vaunuillaan, joten Phantomhiveen palatessamme vaunujen kyydissä olimme vain minä, Jaarli ja Sebastian Bardin istuessa kuskinpukilla.

Katselin ikkunasta hämärtyvää maisemaa, ja kuuntelin puolella korvalla miesten keskustelua.

”Undertaker sanoi, että nainen oli tapettu kaksiteräisellä veitsellä.”

”Ilmeisesti hänet siepattiin Oopperan tanssiaisista. Tilaisuuden jälkeen kukaan ei nähnyt häntä.”

”Mitä mahdollisuuksia meillä on selvittää syyllinen? Tarvitsisimme naisen, joka on valmis asettumaan syötiksi. Mutta kenet?”

”Sebastian, pitäisikö sinun...?”

”Ehdottomasti ei, nuori herra. Minä en näytä hyvältä mekossa.”

Naurahdin mielessäni ajatukselle. Pitkänsalskea Sebastian ei todellakaan olisi edukseen mekossa, ilman runsaita toppauksia. Tuskin sittenkään. Hän oli liian miehekäs, ja oli vaikea uskoa kenenkään olevan niin huijattavissa.

”Mitä muita mahdollisuuksia meillä on?” Jaarli jatkoi puoliääneen.

Sytytin savukkeen ja käännyin toisten puoleen.

”Minä.”

”Mitä tarkoitatte, Lady?”

”Tarvitsette selkeästi naispuolisen henkilön apua asiassa. En ole aivan kyvytön puolustamaan itseäni, ja osaan käyttää järkeäni ja improvisoida tarpeen mukaan. Ja jos kyseessä on rikollisen kiinni saaminen, haluan kantaa korteni kekoon. Jos voin tällä tavalla maksaa edes hitusen vieraanvaraisuudestanne, en jätä tilaisuutta käyttämättä.”

”Minkä lisäksi uskoisin näyttäväni mekossa uskottavammalta kuin kumpikaan teistä”, jatkoin lakonisesti.

Sebastian hyrähti huvittuneesti sanoilleni, ja jopa Jaarli, jonka en ollut juuri nähnyt hymyilevän, näytti hyväksyvältä.

”Jatketaan keskustelua päivällisellä, kunhan pääsemme kotiin.”

...........................

 

”Kertoisitteko minulle uhrista?” kysyin leikatessani paistiviipalettani.

Oikealla puolellani pöydän päässä istuva Jaarli selasi lautasensa vieressä lojuvaa paperipinoa.

”Mathilde von Grosson, saksalaista syntyperää oleva paronitar. 28-vuotias, kolmesti naimisissa. Ilmeisesti hän saapui Englantiin aikomuksenaan etsiä neljäs aviomies. Hän kävi runsaasti kutsuilla, oopperassa ja tanssiaisissa. Iloluontoinen, miesten suosiossa.”

”Eli niinsanottu iloinen leski”, hyrähdin.

”Uhrityypin perusteella minun on siis myös esitettävä vastaavaa roolia.”

”Luuletteko pystyvänne siihen?”

”Voi kuule, saatat yllättyä” nauroin ja siemaisin viinilasistani.

”Uhri pyydystettiin siis oopperan tanssiaista. Milloin seuraavat tanssiaiset ovat?”

”Tänään on tiistai. Seuraava tilaisuus oopperatalolla on lauantaina. Ohjelmistossa on Oopperan kummitus, ja tanssiaiset alkavat välittömästi näytännön jälkeen” sanoi Sebastian täyttäen lasini uudestaan.

”Eli meillä on kolme päivää aikaa valmistautua. Ehtiikö iltapukuni saapua siihen mennessä?”

”Lähetän heti huomisaamuna Hopkinsille kirjeen ja pyydän heitä kiirehtimään. Tarvitsetteko jotain muuta?”

”Hieman yleisiä käytösoppitunteja. Osan voin selittää ulkomaalaisilla tavoillani, mutta perusetiketti on aivan erilainen kuin omana aikanani. Jos löytäisit minulle viuhkalla flirttailun oppaan, siitä voisi olla hyötyä. Lisäksi on vuosia siitä kun olen tanssinut paritansseja. Taitoni ovat ruostuneet, joten asialle pitää tehdä jotain”, latelin mieleeni tulevia asioita.

”Ah, ja Sebastian, löytäisitkö minulle pari juttua?”

”Mitä ikinä haluatte, Lady.”

”Tarvitsen partaveitsen ja puukon. Suurinpiirtein näin pitkä terä ” sanoin ja pidin sormiani noin 20 senttimetrin päässä toisistaan. ”Ei väistintä, tai hyvin kapea sellainen, lisäksi sopiva tuppi ja muutama nahkahihna.”

”Onnistuu, Lady.”

”Mitä teet niillä?” Jaarli kysyi uteliaana.

”Puukko on itsepuolustusta varten. Parempi olla varautunut turhaan kuin pulassa ennakoinnin puutteen vuoksi. Partaveitselle on muuta käyttöä” selitin pyydystäen viimeiset herneet haarukkani piikkeihin.

”Ei kiitos, ei enempää viiniä, Sebastian.”


	15. Chapter 15

Puvun riisuminen oli orgastista.

En ollut edes tajunnut, miten luut, nyörit ja saumat olivat painaneet ja kiristäneet, ja Sebastianin vapauttaessa minun kangaskääreistä tunsin vapautuvani kuin perhosena kotelosta.

Istahdin vuoteen laidalle alusvaatteissani riisumaan kenkiä ja sukkia.

”Voi luoja, olen niin väsynyt”, puuskahdin ja heittäydyin selälleni vuoteelle.   
Väsymys ja kaksi lasia viiniä saivat pääni pyörimään pehmeästi.

”Kuule Sebastian, saanko kysyä sinulta jotain?” sanoin kääntyen samalla vatsalleni kasvot hovimestaria kohden.

”Mitä hyvänsä, Lady”, Sebastian vastasi ripustaen samalla vaatteitani kaappiin.

”Saat aivan vapaasti olla vastaamatta, jos kysymykseni ovat tunkeilevia. Asia ei minulle kuulu, olen vain utelias.”

”Kysykää pois.”

”Onko demoneilla samanlaisia tarpeita kuin ihmisillä? Tarvitsetteko ruokaa, juomaa tai lepoa?”

”En tarvitse ihmisravintoa. Pystyn syömään ja juomaan, jos minun esitettävä sitä, mutta ihmisruoka ei anna minulle ravintoa, ja maistuu mauttomalta suussani.”

”Entä lepo. Nukutko koskaan?”

”Minulle riittää muutama tunti viikossa.”

”Mitä sitten oikein teet kaiket yöt, jos et nuku?”

”Siivoan, valmistelen seuraavan päivän töitä ja partioin kartanossa ja pihamaalla vartioimassa, että kaikki on kunnossa ja te muut saatte levätä rauhassa.”

”Entä muut ihmisten tarpeet? Ei niin elintärkeät, lämpö, seksi, seura?”

”Nyt menette soveliaisuuden rajaa hipoen, Lady.”

”Kuten sanoin, saat olla vastaamatta jos haluat.”

”Jos te käskette, vastaan tietenkin.”

”Sebastian, minä annan, tai otan vastaan käskyjä vain hätätilanteessa tai sängyssä. Ja vaikka minä olenkin nyt vuoteessa, tämä tilanne ei kuulu kumpaankaan edellämainittuun.”

”Siinä tapauksessa käytän antamaanne mahdollisuutta, ja jätän vastaamatta.”

”Tarvitsetteko apua yöpaitanne kanssa, Lady?”

”Ei kiitos. Hyvää yötä, Sebastian.”


	16. Chapter 16

Heräsin pahaan uneen.

Olin juossut, paennut henki kurkussa nimetöntä ja näkymätöntä pelkoa karkuun. Ovet eivät auenneet, käytävät päättyivät umpikujiin, portaat katosivat altani. Joka kulmasta kääntyessäni pelkäsin hysteerisesti Sen olevan edessäni. Mikä Se oli, en tiennyt.

Lopulta uni päästi minut otteestaan, ja huomasin istuvani sängyssä, huohottaen ja hikoillen kuin olisin todella juossut.

Alkoholi ennen nukkumaankäyntiä ei selkeästikään sopinut minulle.

Sytytin yöpöydän kynttilän tulitikulla, ja menin ikkunalle kynttilänjalka kädessäni.

Ulkona oli vielä yö. Kuu paistoi miltei täytenä, ja taivas tuntui olevan täynnä tähtiä.  
Kartano oli niin kaukana Lontoosta, etteivät kaupungin valot heijastuneet taivaalle, eivätkä tämän ajan kaasu- tai öljylamput, saati kynttilät luoneet muutenkaan sähkövaloa vastaavaa valosaastetta.

En halunnut käydä takaisin nukkumaan.

Puin aamutakin päälleni ja nappasin savukeaskin mukaani.  
Sammutettuani kynttilän poistuin huoneestani.

Kartano oli täydellisen hiljainen.

Kaikki nukkuivat, vain satunnainen kellon raksutus kertoi ajan liikkuvan.

Käytävän matto oli pehmeä paljaiden jalkojeni alla, alakerran aulan marmorilaatat taas viileät.

Avasin terassille vievät lasiovet hiljaa.

Pihalaatat olivat kylmät, ja saivat varpaani kipristelemään.

Suljin ovet ääneti perässäni, ja kävelin kaiteen vierelle.

Terassin kaide oli valkeaa marmoria, kuin rivi penkkejä jaettuna vyötärökorkuisilla pylväillä.

Istahdin pylväsvälikköön ja nostin jalkani penkille, selkä pylvästä vasten.

Huumaava ruusuntuoksu täytti keuhkoni.  
Kaiteen puutarhanpuoleinen sivu oli ruusupenkki, jonka vaaleat kukinnot hohtivat hennosti kuunvalossa. Tuoksu oli niin voimakas, että tuntui kuin sitä voisi koskettaa.

Hento naukaisu kiinnitti huomioni.

Kivetyksellä vierelläni seisoi kissa, joka katseli minua kuunvalossa kimmeltävillä silmillään.

”Oi, kisu kisu kisu” kutsuin sormiani koukistaen.

Taputin rintakehääni.

”Tule tänne, kisupieni.”

Kaunis eläin tuumi hetken, ja jännittyi sitten hyppyyn.

Tumma karvakerä laskeutui syliini pehmeästi tömähtäen, kynnet tarraten aamutakin rinnukseen estääkseen liukkalta kankaalta putoamisen.

”Heippa kisu, oletko yökävelyllä niinkuin minäkin? Etkö saa unenpäästä kiinni?”

Ymmärtävätköhän englantilaiset eläimet suomea?, mietin.

Kissa katsoi minua pyöreillä silmillään, joiden väriä ei erottanut laajentuneiden pupillien reunoilta ja naukaisi.

Aloin silittää kissaa pitkin, rauhallisin vedoin. Kissa sulki silmänsä autuaana ja alkoi leipoa vatsaani etutassuillaan kehräten vaimeasti.

Tunsin hyrinän rintakehässäni, kuin resonoiden oman hengitykseni kanssa.

Oloni oli nautinnollisen rauhallinen.

Kylmä marmori selkäni takana, kova penkki allani.

Ruusut vasemmalla puolellani tuoksuivat.

Lämmin ja jäntevä kissa sylissäni, tuntuen siltä kuin olisi kuulunut siihen.

Paha uni oli haihtunut jo mielestäni.

Oli vain tämä hetki.

Kissan kehräys, kuun loiste yläpuolellani.

Kevyt tuulenhenkäys pörrötti hiuksiani ja sai kissan heilauttamaan korviaan.

”Yöllä taas mä menin parvekkeelle nukkumaan /  
jotta lähempänä mua ois hän. /  
Pediltäni taivas näkyy, ryhdyin oottamaan, /  
että näen tähden lentävän.”

”Again at night I went to sleep on balcony /  
Just that he/she would be closer. /  
I could see the sky from my bed, and began to wait /  
to see a shooting star go by.”

Kissa katseli minua hohtavin silmin ja hieroi päätään rintaani.

Rapsutin sitä hajamielisesti korvan takaa.

”Sanovat, jos jossain huomaa tähdenlennon niin /  
toivoa voit silloin mitä vaan. /  
Yöllä ylös taivaalle mä pyynnön kuiskasin /  
Kävisipä pian tuulemaan.”

”It’s said that if you see one /  
You can wish for anything. /  
At night I whispered a wish to the stars /  
I wish the wind to rise soon.”

Rintaani vasten painautunut kissa hyrisi pehmeästi.

”Tuuli tuule sinne missä muruseni on /  
leiki hetki hänen hiuksillaan. /  
Kerro rakkauteni, kerro kuinka ikävöin /  
Kerro, häntä ootan yhä vaan.”

”Please blow to where my sweetheart is /  
Play a moment with his/her hair /  
Tell him/her about my love, tell how I miss him/her /  
And that I’m still waiting for him/her.”

Kuun yli kulki pilvenriekale. Hetkeksi kaikki muuttui läpitunkemattoman pimeäksi, kunnes tuuli puhalsi pilven pois, ja kuun valo sai ympäristön piirtymään kalpealla hehkullaan.

”Tyyni oli eilen yö, mut kohta kuitenkin /  
tuuli henkäisi ja tunteen sain. /  
Joku liikkui lähelläni, koski poskeain /  
Tutun käden tunsin ihollain.”

”Night was calm but finally /  
I felt the breeze and I could feel /  
Someone moving beside me, touching my cheek /  
I felt a familiar hand on my skin.”

Tunsin kurkkuani kuristavan.

”Enkä enää epäillyt vaan tiesin, että voin /  
Niin kuin pieni lapsi nukahtaa /  
Ilma jota hengitämme samaa ilmaa on /  
Ja jalkojemme alla sama maa.”

”I didn’t doubt no more /  
I knew I could fall a sleep as a child /  
We breath the same air, /  
the ground beneath our feet is the same.”

Kissa nosti katseena ja höristi korviaan.

Joku tuli terassille.

”Tuuli tuule sinne missä muruseni on /  
Leiki hetki hänen hiuksillaan. /  
Kerro rakkauteni, kerro kuinka ikävöin /  
kerro häntä ootan yhä vaan.”

”Please blow to where my sweetheart is /  
Play a moment with his/her hair /  
Tell him/her about my love, tell how I miss him/her /  
And that I’m still waiting for him/her.”

(Missä muruseni on/Jenni Vartiainen transl. lyricstranslate.com)

Kissa hypähti sylistäni ja tassutteli tuttavallisesti naukaisten rauhanhäiritsijäni luo.

Huokaisin, ja käänsin päätäni.

Sebastian seisoi takanani, ja kissa, tuo seuranpetturi, kiehnäsi hänen jaloissaan naukuen kuin kuulumisiaan kertoen.

”Kenestä laulat?”

”Puolisostani.”

”Suomen kieli on hankalaa. Teillä ei ole erikseen hän-sanaa miehelle ja naiselle, vain yksi, ja sukupuoli pitää päätellä asiayhteydestä.”

”Minusta taas englanti oli aikoinaan todella vaikeaa, kun piti opetella kaksi eri sanaa kun oli tottunut pärjäämään yhdellä”, hymähdin.

Sitten tajusin asian.

”Sinähän puhut suomea!”, älähdin ja nousin istumaan suoremmassa.

”Millainen hovimestari minä olisin, jos en pystyisi keskustelemaan Phantomhiven vieraiden kanssa.”

Sebastian nosti kissan syliinsä ja istahti viereiselle penkille silittäen hurmoituneesti kehräävää kissaa.

”Tarkoittaako tämä, että osaat kaikkia maailman kieliä?” kysyin uteliaana.

”Ei, mutta opin hyvin nopeasti. Laulusi kuunteleminen riitti alkuun, ja ajatuksistasi poimin loput.”

Auts.

”Pystytkö lukemaan ajatuksiani?” kysyin huolestuneena.

”Vain päälimmäisiä. Jos suuntaat ajatuksesi suoraan minulle, pystyn poimimaan ne, ja joskus, jos ihminen ajattelee hyvin kovaäänisesti, kuulen sen vaikken yritä, kuten sinä kuulet ihmisen huudon.” Sebastian selitti.

Huomasin, että hän oli lakannut teitittelemästä minua. 

Huokaisin, ja nostin katseeni taivaalle.

”Sinä ikävöit häntä kovasti, eikö niin?”

”Kyllä. Yöt ovat pahimpia. Vuoteeni on kylmä ja liian suuri, kaipaan lämmintä kehoa vierelläni ja tuttua kättä ympärilläni.”

Tuntui kuin täällä, yön pimeydessä, olisin voinut kertoa mitä hyvänsä, mitä kannoin sydämelläni.

Kaivoin savukeaskin aamutakin taskusta ja sytytin yhden.

”Miksi olet täällä yöllä?” Sebastian kysyi vaimealla äänellä.

”Näin painajaista, enkä uskaltanut nukahtaa uudelleen.”

”Täällä ei välttämättä ole turvalllista öisin.”

Käännyin ja hymyilin hänelle.

”Mitä pelättävää minulla on, kun tiedän sinun vartioivan?”

”Nuorella isännällä on paljon vihollisia, jotka eivät valikoi uhrejaan jos sillä voivat aiheuttaa harmeja hänelle.”

”Mitä vihollisia 14-vuotiaalla voi olla?”

”Isäntäni ei ole vain lapsi ja arvonimen haltija. Hän on Kuningattaren vahtikoira, harmaa eminenssi, jonka sukuvelvoite on toimia kätenä, joka poistaa Hänen Majesteettinsa puutarhan tuholaiset.”

Huokasin.

”Eli siksi lauantain Oopperatanssiaiset?”

”Niin. Kuollut nainen oli Kuningattarelle kaukaista sukua hänen puolisonsa, Prinssi Albertin kautta, ja Hänen Majesteettinsa vaatii Isäntääni selvittämään asian ilman ylimääräistä hälyä. Rakastetun prinssipuolison nimeä ei saa tahrata skandaaleilla.”

”Se tekee tehtävämme vaikeammaksi.”

”Miksi kerrot tämän kaiken minulle?”, kysyin katsoen hovimestariin.

”Sinun on tiedettävä tämä, koska näyttää siltä, että jäät tänne pidemmäksi aikaa. Voi olla, että Isäntä tarvitsee sinua vastaisuudessakin tilanteissa, jotka vaativat aikuisen naisen apua.”

Sebastian näytti, paremman sanan puuttuessa, huolestuneelta.

”Isännällä on taipumus katsoa ihmisiä pelinappuloina. Hän käyttää meitä siirtoihin, joita pitää tarpeellisina, tavoilla joita pitää tarpeellisina. Mutta hän on myös valmis uhraamaan nappulan, jos pitää sitä välttämättömänä.”

Huokasin jälleen, ja mietin hetken.

”Tällä hetkellä kaikki, mitä minulla on, on Jaarlilta saatua. Katto pääni päällä, hänen asemansa ja varallisuutensa suoma turva. Jos sen korvatakseni joudun käyttämään tietojani ja taitojani auttaakseni häntä hänen pyrkimyksissään, se on minusta vain kohtuullinen vaatimus.”

”Kunnioitan mielipidettäsi. Toivon vain, ettet joudu kärsimään päätöksestäsi.”

”Loppujenlopuksi suurin synti tässä maailmassa lienee elämättä jätetty elämä. Onpahan mitä muistella vanhana”, sanoin ja keräsin helmani.

Oli aika lähteä nukkumaan.


	17. Chapter 17

”Huomenta, Lady.”

Kuulin verhoja vedettävän sivuun.

”Voi hemmetti, nytkö jo?”, ajattelin peiton uumenista.

Nousin istumaan vuoteelle, ja katsoin peilipöydällä olevaan kelloon. Olin napannut sen yöllä oleskelutilasta, sillä tunsin oloni orvoksi ilman jatkuvaa tietoa ajasta. Kellon orja mikä kellon orja...

”Kävin Lontoossa puhumassa Ms. Hopkinsin kanssa, ja tein samalla hankintoja teille. Toivottavasti ne miellyttävät”, Sebastian kertoi.

Tarkistin kellonajan uudestaan. Vasta kahdeksan. Mihin aikaan ihmiset oikein heräävät täällä, jos räätäli oli työssä jo aamukuudelta? Vai tarvitsiko Sebastian vaunukyytiä matkatakseen? Ehkä hän napsautti sormiaan ja siirtyi paikasta toiseen savuntuprahduksessa?

Hymyilin itsekseni hupsulle ajatukselleni. 

”Näytätte olevan hyvällä tuulella tänä aamuna, Lady. Ilmeisesti saitte hyvin nukuttua.”

”Kyllä kiitos. Asuuko viimeöinen kissa muuten kartanon mailla? Tapaisin sen mielelläni uudestaan”, sanoin sukien kuontaloani järjestykseen.

”En tiedä, missä se kaunotar asuu, mutta hän tulee tervehtimään minua päivittäin. Nuori isäntä on allerginen kissoille, joten en voi tuoda häntä sisälle.”

”Harmi. Minä rakastan kissoja”, haukottelin.

”Jaan tuon tunteen”, Sebastian vastasi ojentaen kahvikuppini.  
”Nuori isäntä toivoi teidän liittyvän hänen seuraansa aamiaiselle hiukan myöhemmin.”

Juotuani kahvin Sebastian laski vuoteelle suurehkon, kiillotetun puulaatikon. Laatikko avautui kuin arkku pienellä avaimella, ja henkäisin ihastuksesta nähdessäni hopean ja lasin hohteen.  
Varovasti nostelin sisällön esine kerrallaan sängylle.

Laatikko oli vuorattu sinisellä sametilla, ja kannen sisäpinnalla oli kiinteä peili. Päälimmäisessä kerroksessa oli hopeaselkäinen käsipeili, hiusharja ja kaksi hopeista kampaa. Kapeassa sivusyvennyksessä oli pinsetit, pienet sakset, kynsiviila ja pitkävartinen lusikka.

Ylimmän kerroksen pohjan saattoi nostaa sivuun, ja alta löytyi valikoima purkkeja ja pulloja.

”Otin vapauden tarkistaa, mitä kylpytuotteita olitte käyttäneet, ja valitsin tuoksut niiden mukaan.”

Avasin ensimmäisen pullon. Makea appelsiininkukkien tuoksu leijaili huoneeseen. Silmät sulkiessa saattoi miltei kuvitella olevansa keväisessä kasvihuoneessa, appelsiini- ja mandariinipuiden kukkiessa. Ihanaa!  
Seuraava pullo sisälsi voimakasta, makeaa jasmiinin tuoksua. Rikas ja täyteläinen aromi olisi täydellinen lauantaiseen oopperailtaan. Juuri oikea tuoksu aistilliselle miestennielijälle.

Purkit sisälsivät kosteusvoiteita ja kukkaisvesiä ihonhoitoon, lisäksi löytyi saippuoita iholle ja hiuksille.

Värikosmetiikkaa ei löytynyt, ja muistin meikkaamisen olleen viktoriaanisella ajalla asia, jota kukaan ei ainakaan tunnustanut tekevänsä. Eli minun pitäisi keksiä itse jotain....

”Tämä on täydellinen! Kiitos, Sebastian!” hymyilin koko kasvoillani.

”Lisäksi löysin teille nämä”, hovimestari ojensi minulle paketin.

Laatikosta löytyi kaksi pitsihuivia, musta ja tummanvihreä, sekä kaksi saman väristä pitsiviuhkaa.

”Muistin, että pyysitte viuhkalla flirttailun opasta, joten ostin teille... hmh, työvälineitä.”  
”Lisäksi toin teille hansikkaat. Mustat hansikkaat vahvistavat antamaanne mielikuvaa leskestä, ja ne sopivat pukunne kanssa.”

”Ai niin, se puku. Milloin Ms. Hopkins lupasi sen valmiiksi?”

”Sen pitäisi olla valmis perjantaiaamuksi. Siihen tehdään muutamia muutoksia, mutta uskon sen olevan täydellinen.”

”Nouskaahan ylös, Lady. Uskoisin vihreän pellavapuvun sopivan tänään....”

….................


	18. Chapter 18

Lounaan jälkeen istuimme Jaarlin kanssa molemmat kirjastossa. Nuori herra istui työpöytänsä äärellä lukien ja kirjoittaen kirjeitä, minä istuin sohvalla jalat allani ja harjoittelin viuhkan ja opaslehdykän kanssa.

”Avoimena oikeassa kädessä – Tule puhumaan minulle  
Avoimena vasemmassa kädessä – olet liian... hmm... halukas? Innokas? Mikä piru oli willing suomeksi?  
Kokonaan auki – Odota minua  
Suljettuna – Rakastatko minua?  
Suljettuna oikealla poskella – Kyllä  
Suljettuna vasemmalla poskella – Ei  
Auki, sitten kiinni – Olet julma  
Napsautus kiinni – Olen kateellinen  
Puoliavoimena kasvojen yli – Meitä katsellaan  
Kädensija huulilla – Suutele minua  
Puoliavoimena huulilla – Voit suudella minua”

Jessus että näitä riitti. Ja minulla oli vielä kolme sivua lukematta.

Ehkä kannatti opetella vain tärkeimmät kunnolla. Mitä minä tarvitsisin todennäköisemmin?  
Kyllä ja ei ehdottomasti.

Meitä katsellaan? Ehkäpä.

Suutelemista lupaavat? Varmaankin...

Ovi aukeni ja Sebastian astui sisään tukevahko rouvashenkilö mukanaan.

”Madame Bright saapui tanssitunnillenne, Nuori herra.”

Pystyin sekä kuulemaan että näkemään syvän huokauksen, joka kumpusi pöydän takaa.  
Ilmeisesti tanssi ei ollut Jaarlin lempilajeja.

Sebastian siirtyi seinän vierellä sijaitsevan gramofonin luo.

”No niin, tänään aloitamme valssilla”, komensi topakka rouva.

Musiikki alkoi soida, ja Jaarli asettui rouvan eteen tanssiasentoon.

”Aloitatte oikealla jalalla eteenpäin....”

Seurasi muutamia kolahduksia, turhautuneita ähkäisyjä ja kompastuminen Jaarlin tallattua rouvan varpaille.

Nostin viuhkan kasvoilleni ja nauroin ääneti niin, että vesi valui silmistäni.

”Ah, Sebastian, näyttäisitkö sinä mallia”, rouva sanoi huokaisten.

”Ja Lady siellä, tulisitteko te?”

Pyyhin vaivihkaa silmäni ja nousin ylös. Olin yhä häpeämättömän kengätön, mutta se ei haittaisi tanssimista, kunhan partneri välttäisi tallomasta varpailleni.

Sebastian seisoi keskellä lattiaa, käsi ojennettuna minua kohti.

Niiasin levittäen vihreän hameeni helmoja ja tartuin hänen ojennettuun käteensä.

”Se olisi minulle ilo.”

Asetuin tanssiasentoon ja nousin päkiöilleni.

”Älä sitten tallaa varpailleni”, suhisin Sebastianille.

”Ei huolta, Lady”, hän vastasi ja pyöräytti minut liikkeelle.

Ensimmäisestä liikkeestä lähtien tuntui siltä, kuin olisimme aina tanssineet yhdessä. 

Hänen vartalonsa painui omaani vasten, ja pystyin puolesta liikkeestä jo aistimaan, mikä olisi seuraava suunta. Ruumiimme puhuivat samaa kieltä, liikuimme kuin virta samassa uomassa.

Kun lakkasin jännittämästä varpaideni puolesta, aloin havaita muutakin.

Hänen vartalonsa lämmön, voimakkaan otteen alaselälläni.

Sebastianin ihon tuoksun, pehmeän, mausteisen, ehdottomasti miehekkään.

Piru vieköön, kroppani alkoi vastata hänen läheisyyteensä tavalla, jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä tanssimisen kanssa. 

Ainakaan pystyasennossa.

En tiennyt, olinko huojentunut vai pettynyt, kun kappale loppui.

”No niin, Jaarli, tuolta näyttää hyvä tanssiminen”, tanssinopettaja opasti Jaarlia kun nappasin viuhkani ja istahdin kirjoituspöydän vieressä olevaan tuoliin.

Leyhyttelin itseäni kiivaasti saadakseni punastuksen laskemaan.

Pulssini hakkaa tuhatta ja sataa koko loppupäivän, ajattelin harmistuneena kroppani petollisuuteen.

Vikaisin Sebastiania, ja huomasin hänen tarkastelevan minua tiiviisti. Miehen silmäterät olivat laajenneet, ja hänen sieraimensa värisivät.

Piru vieköön, pystyykö hän haistamaan, että olen kiihoittunut? mietin ärtyneenä.  
Saamarin....Mies!

Ja kehtasi vielä virnistää minulle!

Peitin harmistumiseni hymyllä ja käännyin Jaarlin puoleen.

”Vaikket nauttisikaan tanssimisesta, voit aina nauttia siitä vaikutuksesta, jonka se tekee naisiin”, sanoin ja hymyilin lämpimästi punastuvalle pojalle.

”Totta”, jatkoi tanssinopettaja. ”Naiset pitävät miehistä, jotka osaavat tanssia, ja aatelismiehelle riittävä tanssitaito on välttämätön.”

”Ja sitten jatkamme....”


	19. Chapter 19

Lauantai tuntui saapuvan aivan liian aikaisin.

Päivät olivat kuluneet tapaetiketin opettelussa, viuhkan kanssa taiteillessa ja suunnitelmia tehden.

Onnekseni, tai epäonnekseni tanssitunnit jäivät keskiviikkoon, ja päädyimme siihen, etten ota tanssikorttia vaan vetoan leskeytymiseeni ja kieltäydyn tanssimisesta.

Mikä oli ehdottomasti hyvä, sillä jos Sebastian todellakin osasi noukkia päälimmäisiä ajatuksia päästäni, hän olisi saanut ylenmäärin aihetta uniinsa. Tai painajaisiinsa.

Minulla ei ollut pienintäkään aikomusta ruveta minkäänlaisiin lähempiin suhteisiin yhtään kenenkään kanssa, ja kaikkein vähiten ei-ihmisen. Niin houkutteleva kuin ajatus olikin.

..............................

 

”In sleep he sang to me /  
In dreams he came /  
That voice which calls to me /  
And speaks my name /  
And do I dream again? /  
For now I find /  
The Phantom of the Opera is there /  
Inside my mind”

Luoja, että tässä kylpyhuoneessa oli mahtava akustiikka!  
Oikaisin sääreni ylettyäkseni ajelemaan pohkeeni. Taitettava partaveitsi oli tappavan vaarallinen kapistus, mutta ajoi asiansa.   
Milloinkohan Gillette tulee markkinoille, ajattelin liu´uttaessani terää ihollani.  
Madalsin ääntäni melkein viskibassoksi laulaakseni Kummituksen osan:

”Sing once again with me /  
Our strange duet /  
My power over you /  
Grows stronger yet /  
And though you turn from me /  
To glance behind /  
The Phantom of the Opera is there /  
Inside your mind”

Olisi mielenkiintoista tietää, miten varsiterien markkinoille tulo vaikutti itsemurhatilastoihin. Useampikin kohmeloinen kurkunleikkaaminen jäisi tapahtumatta, kun tärisevässä kädessä olisi tällaisen sijasta koteloitu leikkuuterä.  
Palasin alttoon:

”Those who have seen your face /  
Draw back in fear /  
I am the mask you wear /  
It's me they hear...”

Olin lukenut Oopperan kummituksen, ja nähnyt parikin eri elokuvaa aiheesta, mutta tänään pääsisin ensimmäistä kertaa näkemään esityksen lavalla.  
Odotin tilaisuutta innolla. Tanssiaisia en niinkään... 

Huoneeni ovelle koputettiin, sitten kuulin jonkun astuvan sisään.

”Lady?” kuulin Sebastianin kutsuvan.

”Täällä, tulen kohta”, vastasin ja nykäisin tulpan irti ammeesta.  
Huuhdoin saippuaveden ja hiuksiini käyttämäni etikan pois iholtani ennen kuin astuin lattialle.  
Bard oli saanut lievän sätkyn yllätettyään minut penkomasta ruokakaappia oliiviöljyn ja viinietikan perässä, ja olin joutunut selittämään pitkälti, ennenkuin hän uskoi minun kaipaavan tuotteita kylpyhuonekäyttöön.  
Kiedoin pyyhkeen ympärilleni, ja toisen hiuksiini ennenkuin astelin makuuhuoneen puolelle.

Mey-Rin seisoi keskellä huonetta vaatekasa sylisssään, ja Sebastian seisoi peilipöydän vierellä järjestelemässä.... Oliko tuo hiilipannu?

”Toivon totisesti, että mitä tuolla hiilipannulla tehdäänkään, se olet sinä joka sitä käyttää, Sebastian. Olen nähnyt, mitä Mey-Rin voi tehdä posliineille, enkä toivo samaa kohtaloa...”

”Hiuksenne ovat liian lyhyet kampaukseen, joten kiharramme hiuksenne, Lady. Ja kyllä, minä käytän käherrysrautaa”, hovimestari vastasi.

Huokaisin ja heitin pyyhkeet sängyn päädylle.

Sisäkön tukahtunut ähkäisy sai minut kääntymään.  
”Mikä hätänä, saitko jotakin kurkkuusi?”, kysyin huolestuneena.

”Ei, kun...” Mey-Rin tuijotti alastonta vartaloani kasvot punaisina.

”Ahah...”  
”Kuule, Mey-Rin. Minä tulen kulttuurista, jossa ihmiset ovat tottuneet näkemään toisensa ilman vaatteita”, sanoin ja istahdin sängylle hangaten hiuksiani kuivaksi pyyhkeellä.

”Olen saunonut perheeni ja sukulaisteni kanssa alasti siitä lähtien kun pystyin puolivuotiaana istumaan löylyhuoneen alalauteella pesuvadissa.”  
”Lasketaan kymmenissä, ellei sadoissa kerroissa ne, jolloin olen nähnyt lähipiirini ja ystäväni alasti, ja voin sanoa, ettei siinä ole mitään ihmeellistä. Vain tekosiveät ulkomaalaiset anelevat pyyhettä tai uimapukua, jos edes uskaltautuvat saunaan tai uimaan.”

”Mutta kun...”, sisäkkö änkytti ja vilkaisi hovimestariin.  
Minua alkoi naurattaa.  
”Luuletko, että Sebastian hyökkää kimppuuni vain, koska näkee minut alasti? Eiköhän hän ole jo niin iso poika, että on nähnyt alastomia naisia ennenkin. Enkä minä häpeä ruumistani. Siinä ei ole mitään vikaa. Ja vaikka olisikin, en häpeäisi sitä silloinkaan. Me kaikki olemme alasti vaatteidemme alla.”  
Todisteluni ei tuntunut toimivan Mey-Riniin, joka punastui yhä helakammin.  
”Kuule Mey-Rin. Alastomuuden seksualisointi on perienglantilainen pahe. Alan uskoa, että kuulemani jutut viktoriaanisen ajan ahdasmielisyydestä ovat totta, vaikken halunnutkaan. Mutta jos se sinun oloasi helpottaa, pistän toki jotakin päälleni.”  
Nousin seisomaan, jolloin alavatsani paljastui.

”Oh..”

”No, mikä on?” Katsoin alaspäin ja tajusin, mikä oli kiinnittänyt sisäkön huomion.  
”Se näyttää yhä ikävältä, vielä vuosien jälkeenkin”, totesin katsoen arpeani, joka halkoi alavatsaani.

”Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?”, tyttö henkäisi.

”Minulla oli etisistukka. Tyttäreni yritti syntyä istukan läpi, ja olimme molemmat kuolla verenvuotoon. Arpi tuli siitä, kun lääkäri leikkasi hänet ulos ja poisti samalla kohtuni pelastaakseen henkeni.”  
”Se näyttää pahemmalta kuin onkaan, eikä tunnu enää lainkaan” lohdutin järkyttyneen oloista sisäkköä samalla kun astelin vaatekaapille etsimään päällepantavaa. Jos alastomuuteni todella vaivasi häntä niin paljon, ei ollut iso vaiva rauhoittaa hänen oloaan.

”Odottakaa hetki, Lady”, Sebastian sanoi ja penkoi kasaa, jonka Mey-Rin oli laskenut vuoteelle.

”Juhlapuvun kanssa kuuluvat nämä”, hän sanoi ja ojensi minulle pinkan silkkiä.

Mustat silkkihousut olivat lyhyemmät kuin arkisin käytettävät, eikä aluspaitaa ollut lainkaan. Mustassa korsetissa ei ollut lainkaan olkaimia, vaan se pysyi päällä pelkän kiristyksen varassa.  
Pitkät mustat silkkisukat kiinnitettiin korsetin alareunoissa roikkuviin sukkanauhoihin.

Astelin peilipöydän luokse, ja otin jasmiinintuoksuisen hajuveden.  
Pisarat nilkkoihin, polvitaipeisiin, rintojen väliin, ranteisiin ja korvien taakse, kaikkialle, missä pulssi tuntui.

Hain kirjoituspöydän laatikosta mustepullon ja pienen siveltimen sekä palan imupaperia ja takkini taskusta punaisen huulipunan ja puuterin.  
Meikkaaminen ei ollut tällä aikakaudella täysin hyväksyttävää, mutta jos tarkoitus pyhittää keinot, käytän kaikkia saatavilla olevia aseita.

Istahdin peilipöydän eteen, ja tunsin Sebastianin kädet hiuksissani.

Aika valmistautua taisteluun.


	20. Chapter 20

Samalla kun hovimestari puuhasi hiusteni parissa, otin käsipeilin ja mustepullon. Pyyhkäisin kevyesti mustetta siveltimeen, ja aloin varovasti levittää väriä ripsiini, pidellen imupaperia silmän alla, jotten turhisi mustetäpliä poskiini räpytellessäni.  
Ei ihan mascaraa, mutta sai kelvata.

Pidin silmiäni levällään kuin pöllö, jotta väri kuivahtaisi, ja pyyhkäisin huulipunaa sormenpäähäni.

Pehmeästi töpöttelemällä sain värin leviämään poskipäilleni. Ei liikaa, en halunnut näyttää maksulliselta naiselta.

Sopivasti, jotta sen saattoi nähdä, muttei huomata, kuten sanottiin.

”Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's maybelline” hyräilin mainoslausetta itsekseni.

Seuraavaksi puuteri, jota levitin kasvojeni lisäksi myös rintamukselle. Arvelin tanssiaisissa olevan lämmin, enkä halunnut hikihelmiä pilaamaan vaikutelmaa.

Viimeiseksi levitin punaa kevyesti myös huulilleni.

Suukotin nenäliinaa jotta sain ylimääräiset pois, ja käännyin Mey-Rinin puoleen.

”No, miltä näyttää?” kysyin silmät levällään katselevalta nuorelta naiselta.

”Ihmeellistä!”, tyttö henkäisi.  
”Olette niin kaunis, kuin... enemmän kuin aikaisemmin. Enemmän nainen, hehkuvampi, viehättävämpi.”  
”Tarkoittaako tuo, etten ole muuten viehättävä?”, virnistin.  
”Äh, älä vastaa, kalastelen vain kohteliaisuuksia.”

Katselin peilikuvaani ja huokaisin. Näytin omastakin mielestäni varsin hyvältä, mutta edessä oleva tehtävä hermostutti. Riittäisikö itsevarmuuteni ja älyni, olisiko minulla tarpeeksi viehätysvoimaa ja kylmäpäisyyttä saada pahantekijä tarttumaan koukkuuni, ilman että päätyisin putkaan siveettömästä käytöksestä, tai puukotetuksi, kuten nainen, josta tämä kaikki alkoi.

Sebastian oli saanut kuritettua pörröiset hiukseni siisteille kiharoille, jotka taipuivat korvallisilleni, niskaan ja otsalle. Molemmilla ohimoilla oli espanjalaistyyliset ohimokiehkurat, jotka toivat uuden ongelman mieleeni.  
Minulla oli molemmissa korvalehdissä kolme reikää, joissa kaksissa ylimmissä kultaiset lävistysrenkaat. Alimmat, nipukassa olevat reiät olivat tyhjät, ja vaikuttivat silmiinpistävän tyhjiltä.  
Sipaisin korvannipukkaani, ja huokasin.

Sebastian pani eleeni merkille.   
”Mey-Rin, tuo punainen sametttirasia.”  
Hovimestari avasi rasian ja asetti sen eteeni pöydälle.

Valkealla silkillä oli setti ametistikoruja; kookas kyyneleenmuotoinen riipus, pienemmät korvariipukset ja rannekoru, kaikki kultaan istutettuja.

”Oi miten kauniita!”, henkäisin.

Syvä violetti sävy ja hohtava keltakulta hehkuivat omaa valoaan, ja pöydällä olevan kynttilän valo sai kivien viisteistä heijastuessaan valopisarat tanssimaan silkillä.

”Voinko todella käyttää näitä?”, kysyin hiukan huolestuneena.

”Nuori herra antoi minulle nimenomaisen käskyn hakea nämä kassaholvista. Korut eivät ole Phantomhiven sukukoruja, vaan Isännän isän hänen äidilleen ostamat, joten ei ole pelkoa, että ne tunnistettaisiin”, hovimestari selvitti.

Otin korvariipuksen ja kiinnitin se paikoilleen. Raskas koru heilahteli hitaasti kun kääntelin päätäni, ja jäin katselemaan sen taittaman valon leikkiä kaulallani.

Säpsähdin, kun tunsin jotakin rinnallani.

Sebastian oli ottanut raskaan riipuksen rasiasta, ja oli laittamassa sitä kaulaani.

Korun ketju oli niin pitkä, että pisara lepäsi aivan rintavakoni yläosassa, heijastaen valoa rintojeni kummuille.

”Täydellistä”, kuulin hovimestarin sanovan.

Täydellistä tosiaankin. 

Minun oli tarkoitus herättää huomiota, kiinnostusta ja ehkä hiukan pahennustakin, ja mikä olisi parempi katseenvangitsija kuin kimalteleva koru?

Laitoin toisenkin korvariipuksen paikoilleen, ja ja otin rannekorun käteeni. Pisaranmuotoiseksi hiotut ametistit oli liitetty toisiinsa kultalenkein, ja koru oli yllättävän raskas.

”Ojentakaa kätenne”, kuulin hovimestarin pyytävän.

Tein, kuten hän sanoi, ja tunsin kuinka sileäpintaiset hansikkaat vedettiin käteeni. Hansikkaissa oli pitkä varsi, puoleenväliin olkavarttani, ja ranteen kolmen tuuman aukko suljettiin ihonmyötäiseksi kolmella pienellä napilla.  
Sebastian alkoi kiinnittää rannekorua oikeaan ranteeseeni, mutta muistin jotakin.

”Ei, laita se vasempaan. Ja muistatko veitsen, jonka pyysin sinua hankkimaan?”

Mies asetti pöydälle hoikan, noin 25cm pitkän tikarin, jossa oli kaksipuolinen terä ja kapea, vain puolituumainen väistin. Ei yhtä tukeva kuin lapinleuku, mutta terävä ja tarpeeksi pitkä ollakseen tappava.

Otin tupen ja hihnat, ja aloin kiinnittää tuppea puoliväliin oikeaa reittäni.

Nousin seisomaan, ja tarkistin kireyden. Minun piti pystyä liikkumaan esteettä, mutta ilman, että koko hökötys tipahtaisi jalkoihini kesken kaiken.

Kun lopputulos tuntui tukevalta, käännyin iltapukuni puoleen.

Tummanvioletti, sävyltään ametisteja vastaava mekko oli taftia, kiiltävää ja raskasta.

Kun Sebastian sai pukuni napitettua, avasin peilioven ja tarkastelin itseäni.

Jessus sentään, enhän minä uskalla hengittää tässä, ajattelin huvittuneena.

Puvun kaula-aukko oli leikattu äärimmäisen avaraksi, rintojeni yläosan paljastavaksi, ja keuhkojen täyteen vetäminen saisi varmasti nännini paljastumaan.

Vaaleaa ihoani vasten yläosaa reunustava musta pitsi hohti tummana, ja pitsistä roikkuvat helmihapsut liikahtelivat kiusoittelevasti pelkästä hengityksestä.

Puvussa ei ollut olkaimia, vain olkavarsieni yläosaan sijoittuvat pitsinauhat, ja helmet hivelivät paljasta ihoani hansikkaiden yläpuolella.

Kapean vyötärön alapuolella helma levisi puhvimaiseksi edestä, röyhelöiseksi takaa ruusukemaisen turnyyrin alla. Puvussa ei ollut laahusta, mutta pliseerattu helmakaitale laahasi maata, ja muistin olevani yhä sukkasillani.

”Onko minulle kenkiä?”, kysyin ja näin Mey-Rinin ottavan laatikon.

Rasiasta paljastui kaksi mustaa, kiiltonahkaista remmikenkää, joissa oli reilun viiden sentin tukevat korot.  
Onneksi tähän aikaan ei ollut vielä stilettoja, tuumin huojentuneena.

Tämän kangasmassan luotsaaminen kävi muutenkin työstä, saati jos joutuisi jatkuvasti keskittymän tasapainoon.

Istahdin vuoteen reunalle ja yritin laittaa kengän jalkaan, mutta korsetti esti kumartumisen.  
Ähkäisin turhautuneena, ja Sebastian polvistui eteeni.

”Antakaa kun minä, Lady”, hän sanoi, ja otti ohuen sukan peittämän jalkani käteensä.

Säpsähdin.

Lämmin kosketus oli häkellyttävän sensuelli, lähes eroottinen, ja tunsin pukuni ahdistavan minua aivan toisin kuin vielä hetki sitten.  
Näin hovimestarin katseen välähtävän, kun hän sujautti kengän jalkaani ja sulki soljen.

Suomin itseäni. Jos pelkkä viaton kosketus sai minut reagoimaan näin, olin pahemmassa puutteessa kuin olin tajunnutkaan.

Jäitä hattuun nainen, tai tästä tulee todella pitkä ilta.

Pyörähdin kokeilevasti pari kertaa ympäri, ja nautin raskaan helman lainehdinnasta.  
Kaikesta hankaluudesta huolimatta tällaisissa vaatteissa oli jotakin vastaansanomattoman aistillista.

Vielä viimeinen silaus, ajattelin ja otin tikarin peilipöydältä. Helman etuosan puhvi oli irtonainen, ja ujutin käteni sen alle löytääkseni sopivan saumakohdan.

Viilsin tikarilla kankaaseen vaaksan mittaisen aukon, josta käden saisi hyvin sujautettua, ja alushameeseen vastaavan samaan kohtaan.

Laiton tikarin aukon kautta tuppeen ja pois muutaman kerran varmistuakseni että sain sen pois esteettä.

Tämän vuoksi olin pyytänyt Sebastiania laittamaan rannekorun vasempaan ranteeseeni. Jos koru tarttuisi hätätilanteessa kankaaseen, olisi korun tai kankaan hajoaminen huolistani pienimpiä.

Turhamaisuus on joskus mukavaa, mutta ei koskaan terveyden kustannuksella.

Vielä musta, helmikoristeltu kukkarolaukku, musta pitsiviuhka ja hopeinen savukerasia, jonka hovimestari oli ajattelevaisesti minulle hankkinut.

Kello oli neljä, ja oli aika suunnata kohti alakertaa ja Lontoota.


	21. Chapter 21

Christine ja Kummitus kulkivat halki kynttilöiden valaiseman lavan matkalla kohti katakombeja.

”In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind”, lauloi kaunis vaaleatukkainen sopraano.

Nojasin käsivarsiani aition kaiteeseen, ja hengitin mahdollisimman kevyesti, jottei nuottikaan jäisi kuulematta.

”Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to a glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind.”, vastasi tumma, tenoriääninen Kummitus.

Henkäisin syvään, ja puristin käsiäni yhteen, liki rusentaen viuhkani.

”Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear...” hyräilin Christinen sanoin mukana.

”It's me they hear...” karhea ääni sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan selässäni.

Nojauduin edemmäs, kun molemmat lauloivat yhdessä:

”Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside my/your mind....”

Toivoin, että minulla olisi teatterikiikarit, kun Kummitus kietoi kätensä Christinen ympärille.

”He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware, the phantom of the opera!  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware the phantom of the opera!”, lauloi kuoro.

Tunnelma oli käsinkosketeltavan intensiivinen. 

Kynttilävalaistus, katsomon pimeys.

Ihmisten lämpö, ihastuneet huokaukset.

Latatutunut jännitys, joka nosti ihokarvat pystyyn ja vaati vapautumista....


	22. Chapter 22

Oopperan lämpiössä tarjoiltiin virvokkeita sillä aikaa, kun salista poistettiin istuimia tanssiaisia varten.

Olin ihastuksissani, tunsin poreilevani kuin samppanja lasissani, kevyinä kuplina kohti pintaa.

En ajatellut tanssiaisia, en tehtäväämme kun puhuin vilkkaasti elehtien Jaarlile ja Sebastianille lasi toisessa kädessä ja viuhka toisessa kädessä.

Olin hetkeksi unohtanut kaiken ikävän ja pelottavan, paennut toiseen maailmaan, jossa ainoa asia oli se, mitä näin lavalla ja kuulin ympäriltäni.

Mieleni oli täynnä vain musikaalia, lauluja ja näyttelijöitä, enkä huomioinut ihmisiä ympärilläni ennenkuin minua tönäistiin.

Käännyin katsomaan kömpelystä, ja huomasin katsovani suoraan harmaisiin silmiin jotka tarkastelivat olemustani peittelemättömän kiinnostuneina.

”Olen pahoillani, Lady. Sallittehan minun hakea teille uuden juoman”, mies sanoi, ja katsoin lasiani. 

Törmäys oli saanut juomani loiskahtamaan, ja hansikkaani rannetta pitkin vieri rivi kalpeankeltaisia pisaroita.

Nostin ranteeni huulilleni pyydystäen pisarat suuhuni, katsoen miestä samalla ripsieni lomasta.

”Syy oli yhtä paljon minussa, teidän armonne. Olin niin... haltioitunut ...esityksestä, etten huomioinut ympäristöäni.”

Nuolaisin huuliani ja katsoin häneen tiiviisti, hymyillen kevyesti.

”Meitä ei ole varmaankaan vielä esitelty”, herra sanoi kääntäen katseensa Jaarliin, joka seurasi esitystä hiukan taaempana.

”Lady Mannerheim, tämä on Brestonin Kreivi Lucas France. Kreivi, tässä on edesmenneen äitini ystävätär, Lady Hannah Mannerheim, joka on vierailulla sateisessa Englannissamme”, esitteli nuori Jaarli meidän toisillemme.

Niiasin syvään Kreivin suudellessa hansikoitua kämmenselkääni, ja yritin kovasti olla virnistämättä uudelle nimelleni. Toivottavasti marsalkka antaa minulle anteeksi sukunimensä väärinkäytön, mutta se oli ainoa suomalainen aatelisnimi, mikä päähäni juolahti suunnitelmia tehdessä.

Ihmisiä kutsuttiin takaisin saliin, ja Kreivi saattoi minut nuoren Jaarlin perässä tilaan, joka oli kokenut täydellisen muodonmuutoksen.

Istuinrivit olivat hävinneet, ja orkesterimonttu oli peitetty lattialla, orkesterin siirryttyä näyttämölle, joka oli verhoilla kutistettu intiimimmäksi tilaksi. Salin sivuille oli tuotu tuoleja, ja frakkipukuiset tarjoilijat kulkivat ihmisten joukossa kantaen shamppanjalla lastattuja tarjottimia.

Kreivi nappasi taitavasti lasillisen ohilipuvalta tarjottimelta, ja tarjosi sitä minulle kevyesti kumartaen.

Otin lasin vastaan keimailevasti hymyillen, ja siemaisin katsellen häntä tiivisti ripsieni lomasta.

Flirttailu oli hauskaa, enkä ollut päässyt harrastamaan sitä aikoihin. Valitettavasti vain en voinut keskittyä ainoastaan yhteen kohteeseen, niin puoleensavetävä kuin hän olikin.

Olin täällä saadakseni murhaajan kiinni.

Huomasin Jaarlin istahtaneen seinänvieren tuolille, Sebastianin seistessä hänen sivullaan.

”Oli ihastuttavaa tavata teidät, herra kreivi, mutta en saa pidätellä teitä liian kauaa. Toivottavasti meille tulee vielä mahdollisuus nauttia toistemme seurasta”, sanoin vieden puoliavoimen viuhkan huulilleni ja hymyillen.

Katselin tyydytystä tuntien miehen punehtumista.

”Hänhän on jo valmis poimittavaksi” ajattelin huvittuneena.

Täytyykin pitää varani, tai joudun vielä potkimaan kosijoita pois ovelta.....

Käänsin selkäni ja keinahtelin istumaan Jaarlin viereen.

Katselin hetken ihmismassaa heilutellen viuhkaani.

”He ovat kuin perhosia. Kauniita, jopa koreita, ja suurimmaksi osaksi tyhjää täynnä. Jos kreivi on tyypillinen lajinsa edustaja, ei tuota ongelmia pyörittää heitä kuin lammaskoira katrasta”, sanoin matalalla äänellä Jaarlille.

”Vartti vielä, niin olisin saanut hänet luopumaan mistä hyvänsä saadakseen olla hetken kahden kanssani.”

Ajatus sai minut lämpenemään, ja tiesin silmieni sädehtivän halusta.

”Vaikka he näyttävät perhosilta, on joku heistä tappavan myrkyllinen”, Jaarli muistutti.

”Sitten pitää vain toivoa, että seittiini tarttuu oikea saalis”, vastasin.

Henkäisin syvään ja nuolaisin huuliani saadakseni ne kiiltämään.

”Toivottakaa minulle onnea”, pyysin painaen käteni hetkeksi nuoren jaarlin kädelle.

Sitten keräsin helmani, ja lähdin lanteet keinahdellen saalistamaan.

…..............

”Voi valkeus, tämä on tylsää.....” ajattelin nauraessani heleästi taas yhdelle jaarli/kreivi/markiisi/mikälieneekään imarteluille.

Olin mennyt jo aikaa sitten sekaisin nimissä ja aatelisarvoissa, ja päädyin kutsumaan kaikkia tasapuolisesti kultasiksi. 

Jos se toimi Zsa Zsa Gaborilla, niin miksei sitten minullakin.

Ja jos sanoin sen vaimeasti, vain tälle henkilölle tarkoitettuna, jokainen tunsi itsensä erityiseksi ja imarrelluksi.

Heilautin viuhkaani karkoittaakseni riippuleukaisen herrasmiehen kauemmaksi.

”Jos hän kumartuu hiukankin vielä, hän kuolaa suoraan kaula-aukostani sisään”, huokasin mielessäni.

Tanssiaisia oli kestänyt pari tuntia, ja tunsin itseni kuningatarmehiläiseksi -kuhnurien ympäröimänä.

Leukojani särki hymyilystä, ja vieressäni oleva kookas huonekasviparka oli saanut juurelleen lukemattomia shampanjalasillisia, joita ympärilläni parveilevat herrasmiehet kantoivat minulle kilvan.

Olin saanut liudan ehdotteluja rauhallisempaan paikkaan siirtymisestä, lukemattomia tanssinkutsuja ja jopa kaksi kosintaa, joista ainakin toinen oli enemmän kuin puolivakavissaan esitetty, ainakin päätellen siitä, miten pettynyt kosija oli saatuaan hilpeät rukkaset.

Olin valmis vaikka puukottamaan itse jonkun, jotta saisin hetken hengähdystauon.

Kuhnuriparveni hiljentyi äkisti, ja nostin katseeni.

Sebastianin tumma hahmo kumarsi edessäni, ja nousin seisomaan enemmän kuin mielelläni.

”Olen pahoillani, mutta nuori Jaarli kaipaa seuraani”, hymyilin ja räpäytin silmiäni samalla kun sipaisin suljetulla viuhkalla rintamustani.

Käännyin kävelemään poispäin käsi kevyesti Sebastianin käsivarrella.

”Kiitos. Aloin olla valmis tuikkaamaan itse jotakuta puukolla”, voihkaisin.

”Huomasin sen. Turhautumisenne levisi kuin aallot ympärillänne”

”Oliko se niin ilmiselvää?”, kysyin huolestuneena.

”Ei, en usko että he huomasivat mitään. Esitätte osaanne loistavasti, jos saan sanoa”, Sebastian sanoi.

Huokasin syvään ja istahdin Jaarlin viereen.

”Onko mitään selvinnyt?”, nuori herra kysyi.

”On. Jos aatelismiehillä on oikeasti noin vähän järkeä päässään, säälin täydestä sydämestäni heidän vaimojaan”, puuskahdin.

”Viisi minuuttia heidän kanssaan saa minut haukottelemaan, puoli tuntia kiristelemään hampaitani. Minua on imarreltu, houkuteltu, lahjottu ja jopa kosittu siinä määrin että pehmeämpi pää menisi siitä pyörälle, mutta en ole huomannut vihjettäkään siitä, että kenelläkään olisi mitään.... hmh.... raadollisempaa mielessään.”

Oikaisin jalkani ja pyörittelin nilkkaani miettiessäni.

”Me emme myöskään ole saaneet vielä mitään selville, ja tanssiaiset päättyvät tunnin päästä”, jaarli sanoi huokaisten kevyesti.

”Minun on kai jatkettava töitäni”, voihkaisin ja nousin tuolista.

Melkein toivoin, että minulla olisi tanssikortti.   
Tanssiessa ei olisi tarvinnut sietää kuin yhtä kerrallaan, ja askelkuviot estivät keskustelun.

Oikaisin selkäni ja palasin taisteluareenalle.


	23. Chapter 23

”Voi kultaseni, sanot varmasti noin jokaiselle tapaamallesi naiselle”, kihersin ja läpsäytin pitkää sotilaspukuista miestä viuhkalla.

”Ei, ma chérie, vain teille”, mies vastasi ottaen kätensä käteeni ja suudellen hansikkaan paljaaksi jättämää aukkoa ranteessani.

Tunsin hänen huultensa kosketuksen paljaalla ihollani, ja veri syöksyi poskilleni.

Vedin punastuen käteni irti hänen otteestaan, ja tartuin shampanjalasiini saadakseni käteni varatuksi.

Huoahdin, ja jäin katselemaan kalpeankeltaisen juoman hohdetta kynttilöiden loisteessa.  
Lasin sisäpinnalle tarttuneet kuplat kohosivat helminauhoina kohti pintaa, poreillen ja rikkoutuen, nousten pintaan kuin juoma itse juojansa päähän. Vaalea sakka pohjalla liukeni lasia heilauttamalla singoten nesteeseen uuden parven kuplia....

Hei hetkinen.

Sakkaa.

Tämän tasoisessa shampanjassa?

Jatkoin lasin kallistelua ja nesteen kimaltelun katselua päästämättä ajatuksiani kasvoilleni.

Ensimmäinen siirto on siis tehty.

Nojauduin taaksepäin tuolissani, ja nostin lasin huulilleni kuin juodakseni. Pidin kuitenkin huuleni tiukasti yhdessä, enkä antanut nesteen pinnan osua huuliini.

Nostin viuhkani, ja kuiskasin sen suojassa, kutsuen yhtä paljon mielelläni kuin äänelläni:

”Sebastian”

Hetken kuluttuani tuttu, tumma hahmo seisoi huonekasvin toisella puolella, suojassa suorilta katseilta.

Asetin lasin kasvin ruukkua kiertävälle tasolle.

”Sebastian, joku on lisännyt lasiini jotain ylimääräistä”, sanoin vaimesti suomeksi.

”Tuo minulle uusi, muuten täysin samanlainen lasi huomaamatta, ja jos saat selville, mitä aine on, kerro. Se on todennäköisesti huumaavaa tai nukuttavaa ainetta, mutta ehkä auttaa tekijän jäljille jos seuraavat toimeni eivät sitä tee.”

Keräsin viuhkani ja laukkuni syliini.

”Yritän houkutella kohteen terassille. Pysy lähellä, tarvitsen todennäköisesti apua”, jatkoin ja käännyin sotilasherran puoleen.

”Suothan minulle anteeksi, kultaseni”, sanoin laskien käteni herran hihalle.  
”Minun on käytävä virkistäytymässä”, jatkoin ja lähdin kohti aulaa ja naistenhuonetta poimittuani ensin käteeni shampanjalasin, joka oli ilmestynyt pöydälle hiukan sivuun edellisestä, nyt kadonneesta lasista.

Puolessa matkassa kaarsin sivuun, ja suuntasin kohti avonaisia lasiovia joiden läpi pääsi laajalle, ruukkukasvien reunustamalle terassille.

Hengitin syvään raikasta, kukkien tuoksuista happea, joka oli kuin elämän henkäys hajusteista ja hiestä raskaan sisäilman rinnalla.

Kiertelin kevyesti laajaa marmoritasannetta, ulkopuolisen silmin vain vaellellen ja kasveja katsellen, mutta tosiasiassa sopivaa paikkaa valiten.

Kohdan piti olla piilossa suorilta katseilta, sellainen ettei minua päässyt piirittämään ja kaiteen vieressä.

Yritin ajatella kaikkia mahdollisuuksia, ja tunsin varmuutta tuntiessani tikarin tuppea paikoillaan pitävien hihnojen kiristyvän reidessäni. Se olisi viimeinen valttini, jos mikään muu ei auttaisi.

Siemaisin kunnon suullisen lasistani saadakseni hengitykseni tuoksahtamaan alkoholilta, sillä olin juonut koko illan aikana vain hädin puoli lasillista. Syytön kasviparka oli joutunut loppusijoituspaikaksi luvuttomille lasillisille, jotka olisivat sumentaneet ajatukseni toimintakyvyttömiksi jo aikaa sitten, jos olisin todella juonut ne.

Sopiva paikka vaikutti löytyvän ovien vasemmalta sivulta, läheltä rakennuksen kulmaa. Nurkka oli varjossa, sivussa penkeistä, ja matalan kaiteen takana oli reilun metrin pudotus johonkin pensaaseen. Jos joutuisin pakenemaan sitä kautta, en taittaisi jalkaani.

Onneksi rakastin jännäreitä.

Pian nähtäisiin, auttaisivatko tietoni minua säilymään hengissä.

Hengitin syvään ja sytytin savukkeen laskien laukkuni ja viuhkani kaiteelle.  
Nojasin seinään, suljin silmäni ja odotin.

…...........

”Hyvin huomaavaista teiltä, Chérie, hakeutua lepäämään sivummalle”, kuulin matalan äänen sanovan.

Avasin silmäni, ja huomasin epolettipukuun pukeutuneen hahmon edessäni.  
”Pelkäsin jo teidän nukahtaneen naistenhuoneeseen, mutta tämä tekee asiat paljon helpommiksi”, mies jatkoi astellen lähemmäs, kunnes erotin hämärässä hänen kasvonsa.

Tunnistin aikaisemman piirittäjäni kasvot, ja hymyilin hänelle.

”Halusin viettää hetken …. intiimimmin”, sanoin ja ojensin vasemman käteni hänen rinnalleen.

”Olen siis päätellyt oikein”, mies sanoi käheästi.  
”Teistä tulee olemaan paljon enemmän hupia kuin edellisestä. Lupasin hänelle hänen elämänsä parhaan panon, mutta hänen -ja hiukan minunkin- harmiksi siitä tuli myös hänen elämänsä viimeinen.”  
”Ehkä en tapakaan teitä, vaan pidän teidät itselläni. Kyllästyttyäni voin aina myydä teidät, vaikka kilon paloissa”, mies jatkoi.

Henkäisin kuin säikähtäneenä, vaikka tunnustus ei tullutkaan minulle yllätyksenä.

”Älkää pelätkö, kultaseni. Aine vaikuttaa pian, tunnette varmaan jo ruumiinne puutuvan. Pian ette tunne enää mitään, ja kun heräätte, olemme jo kaukana poissa.”

Kiersin sormeni hänen solmionsa ympärille, ja vedin miehen vartaloani vasten.

Tunsin helmani nousevan ylemmäs, ja käden etsiytyvän pitkin sukkaani, kohti nivusiani.

Onneksi hän valitsi vasemman jalkani, ajattelin samalla kun kiersin sääreni hänen jalkansa ympärille.

Vedin hänen kasvonsa lähemmän, jotta saatoin puhua suoraan hänen korvaansa.

”Sinä oletkin tuhmä poika. Tapoitko todellakin sen saksalaisnaisen, josta puhuttiin lehdissä?”, kysyin käheästi.

”Kyllä. Mutta hän ei ollut lainkaan niin herkullinen, kuin sinä, chérie. Niin aistillinen, kiihkeä, viettelevä.....”

Miehen puhe tukahtui kun painoin huokaisten tikarin terän hänen kaulasuonelleen.

”Sebastian!”

”Niin, Lady?”

”Kuulitko?”

”Joka sanan.”

Hovimestari astui esiin oikealta puoleltamme, syvistä varjoista, joissa olisin voinut vannoa vielä hetki sitten olleen vain tyhjää.

”Vie hänet pois”, pyysin tönäisten miehen kauemmas. 

Vastustin mielihalua pyyhkiä käsiäni pukuuni. Tuo ….otus.... sai minut tuntemaan oloni saastaiseksi.

Ja kiihottuneeksi.

Tunsin halveksivani itseäni näytökseni vuoksi, enkä vähiten siksi, että olin itsekin langennut ansaani.

Hengitin syvään raikasta yöilmaa selvittääkseni pääni ja rauhoittaakseni ruumiissani tuntuvaa poltetta.

”Sebastian, haluan olla hetken yksin. Tulisitko kertomaan, kun Jaarli on valmis lähtemään. Minun täytyy.... jäähdytellä.... hetki”, sanoin ja lähdin kulkemaan kohti puutarhaa.

”Kyllä, Lady”, kuulin hovimestarin sanovan, kun astuin alas terassilta puiston pimeyteen.


	24. Chapter 24

Täysikuu paistoi taivaalla suurena ja keltaisena.

Pieni puisto oli mustan ja harmaan sävyjen kaleidoskooppi, sävyjen muuttuessa ja lepattaessa tuulen mukana.

Kuljin sorapolkua kohti sypressimetsikköä ohittaen penkin, jolla pariskunta oli keskittynyt toisiinsa. Vaatteiden kahina ja naisen hereä nauru saivat minut hymyilemään.

Kesäyö ja vastakkaisen sukupuolen läheisyys olivat vaikuttaneet muihinkin, kuin minuun.

Mutta toisin kuin minulla, heillä oli mahdollisuus tyydyttää tarpeensa.

Minä saatoin vain kärvistellä.

”Sukupuoliseen turhautumiseen on mahdoton kuolla, mutta se tekee olon pirun epämukavaksi”, ajattelin nojaten kookkaan lehtipuun runkoon.

Kohotin katseeni kohti kuuta, ja jäin vaiti kuuntelemaan ympäristöäni.

Pöllö huhuili jossain lähikortteleissa.

Hiljainen siritys pensaissa.

Kadulta kuuluva hevosten ja vaunujen ääni kertoi ajureiden olevan työssään.

Jossakin haukkui koira, äänen katketessa tuskaiseen uikahdukseen ja kiukkuiseen miesääneen.

Huokaisin syvään ja suljin silmäni.

Sypressien tuoksu leijui ympärilläni, sekoittuen tuulen tuomiin hajuvedeen ja tupakan aromeihin.

Oopperatalolta päin kuului särkyvän lasin ääntä ja naisen kirkas huudahdus joka vaihtui nauruun.

Ympärilläni pimeni täysin, ja silmiäni avattuani huomasin paksun pilven peittäneen kuutamon.

Tuntui kuin silmäni olisi peitetty kankaalla.

En nähnyt mitään, tunsin vain.  
Lämpimän yöilman tuulen pyörteilessä.

Kiihoittumiseni, kuin kalvon ihollani, turhautumiseni kuin pilvenä ympärilläni.

Liikahduksen, kankaan kahahduksen takaani.

Käännyin säikähtäen, mutten ehtinyt estää käsiä kiertymästä vyötärölleni.

Minut painettiin vasten puun runkoa, keho kehoa vasten, huulet huutoon avautunutta suutani vasten.

Ajatukset haihtuivat päästäni kun pehmeät huulet liikkuivat omiani vasten. 

Mies maistui samalta kuin lupiinit tuoksuivat: makealta, huumaavalta, hapen syrjäyttävältä.

Kielen kevyt kosketus sai aistini roihuamaan, ja painauduin ahneena häntä vasten.

Tunsien huulien hymyilevän malttamattomuudelleni, ja käden lipuvan selältäni lantion yli reidelleni.

Kun tunsin miehen koskettavan tikaria, tunsin kuin kylmän veden valuvan pitkin selkääni.

Olin juuri äsken ollut lähikontaktissa murhaajan kanssa.

Nyt suutelin intohimoisesti toista miestä, jonka kasvoja en edes nähnyt!

Minun täytyy olla järjiltäni!

Itsesuojeluvaistoni leimahti täyteen liekkiinsä, ja pelko pakotti minut toimimaan.

Yritin pyristellä irti, mutta tulin vain painetuksi tiukemmin puuta vasten käsien jatkaessa tutkimusretkeään.

Jos ei hyvällä, niin sitten pahalla, ajattelin avatessani hiukan suutani kuin vastatakseni suudelmaan -ja iskin hampaani hänen huulensa läpi niin, että tunsin etuhampaideni osuvan toisiinsa.

Pelko, ahdistus, itsesuojelu, turhautuminen...... Kaikki lähitunteina tuntemani tunteet pakkautuivat pintaan ja antoivat voimansa iskuun, jolla täräytin polveni ylös.  
Kuulin pukuni repeävän, mutta tunsin tyydytystä tuntiessani iskun osuvan ja kuullessani tuskaisan henkäyksen miehen ottaessa horjuvan askeleen poispäin ja lysähtäessä polvilleen maahan.

Haukoin happea ja pyyhin suutani pilven lipuessa pois kuun edestä, ja kalpean valon paljastaessa mustat hiukset ja tuskasta vettyneet punaruskeat silmät.

”Perkele!”

”Ei ihan, mutta kiitos kohteliaisuudesta, Lady”, kuulin Sebastianin sanovan käheästi samalla kun hän pyyhkäisi hansikkaan selkämyksellä runneltua alahuultaan.

Lysähdin polvilleni nurmikolle hänen eteensä.

”Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein ajattelit?!”, tivasin.  
”Vai ajattelitko yhtään mitään?”

Tunsin raivoa ja häpeää.

Raivoa siitä, että hän oli käynyt minuun käsiksi, ja häpeää, koska olin niin ehdottomasti pitänyt siitä.

”Olen pahoillani, Lady.”

”Anteeksipyynnöt eivät paljon auta. Sinä et tee tuota enää koskaan ilman minun lupaani”, sähisin hampaideni välistä.

Nousin seisomaan ja hengitin syvään rauhoittuakseni.

”Onko Jaarli valmis lähtöön?”, kysyin.

”Kyllä. Hän odottaa vaunuissamme, että haen teidät.”

Lähdin kävelemään portteja kohden, mutta käännyin vielä hetkeksi hovimestaria kohti.

”Tästä ei sitten puhuta. Jaarlin ei tarvitse tietää tätä”, sanoin Sebastianille, joka seurasi askeleen päässä perässäni.

En jäänyt odottamaan nyökkäystä.


	25. Chapter 25

Paluumatka sujui varsin kalseissa merkeissä.

Minä ja Sebastian istuimme penkin vastakkaisissa päissä katsellen tiukasti omasta ikkunastamme ulos.  
Puiston tapahtumista tietämätön Jaarli katseli meitä molempia vuoron perään, kunnes avasi suunsa.

”Sebastian, mitä on tapahtunut?”

”Ei mitään vakavaa, teidän armonne.”

”Mitä huulellesi on käynyt?”

”Lady.”

Kirkkaansininen katse kääntyi minun puoleeni.

”Hän säikäytti minut”, vastasin.

”Lady pääsi yllättämään minut”, oli hovimestarin vastaus.

Jaarli katseli meitä hetken ja huokasi sitten syvään.

”En tiedä, pitäisikö minun olla pettynyt siitä, että sinut, Sebastian, yllätetään niin helposti. Vai pitäisikö minun osoittaa suosiota Ladylle, joka pääsi niin helposti suojauksesi läpi”, poika jatkoi.

Sytytin savukkeen ja kieltäydyin katsomasta kumpaankaan mieheen päin.  
Vähäinenkin puhetuuleni oli haihtunut savuna ilmaan.

…..........

Päästyämme kartanolle suunnistin suoraan kohti portaita.

”Pyytäsittekö Mey-Riniä tulemaan ja auttamaan minua”, pyysin.  
”Haluan pois tästä pakkopaidasta, se tukehduttaa minut.”

”Kello on jo kaksi yöllä, muu palveluskunta on nukkumassa” kuulin Jaarlin puhuvan takanani.  
”Sebastian, mene auttamaan Ladya. Tule sitten huoneeseeni.”

Mieleni teki lukita ovi perässäni, mutta tiesin, että joutuisin nukkumaan tässä taftikasassa, jollei joku avaisi nauhojani.

Seisoin sängyn vierellä ja riisuin korujani, kun hovimestari astui sisään ja alkoi sanattomana avata vaatteideni kiinnitystä.  
Ihoni nousi kananlihalle hänen satunnaisista kosketuksistaan, ja tunsin hänen käsiensä vapisevan.  
Ilmeisesti en ollut ainoa, jonka sisällä myllersi.

Iltapukuni valahti jalkoihini, ja astuin pois kangasmassasta.  
Avasin pienet helminapit ranteistani, otin hansikkaan sormen hampaideni väliin ja vedin käteni pois kankaan sisältä.  
Tunsin korsetin löystyvän, kun Sebastian veti nyörin pois rei' istä yksi kerrallaan.  
Riisuin sukkani, ja suuntasin kohti kylpyhuonetta. Tarvitsin kipeästi kylmää kylpyä.  
Mieluiten avannossa.

”Lady”

Käännyin katsomaan, ja näin Sebastianin seisovan suljetun oven vieressä kynttelikkö kädessään.

”Voinko tehdä vielä jotakin Ladyn hyväksi?”, kuulin hänen kysyvän käheällä äänellä.

Jos sinä sytyt tuleen  
Tahdon minä olla vesi  
tai herkästi syttyvä aine,  
~ Tommy Tabermann.

Astuin häntä kohti, askeleen, toisenkin.  
Tunsin hänen peruuttavan, selän osuvan oveen.  
Astuin lähemmäs, tunsin hänen vartalonsa koko pituudeltaan omaani vasten.

”Lihallisen suhteen aloittaminen palveluskuntaan kuuluvan kanssa olisi huono kiitos isäntämme osoittamaa vieraanvaraisuutta kohtaan”, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa ennen kuin astuin askeleen poispäin.

Käänsin selkäni ja kävelin kylpyhuoneeseen lukiten oven perässäni.

Jommankumman meistä on oltava vesi.


	26. Chapter 26

Edellispäivien helteet olivat vaihtuneet painostavaksi ukkosmyrskyksi, kun söimme myöhäistä aamiaista seuraavana päivänä.

Pistelin suklaakakkua samalla kun luin päivän London Times´iä

”tämä Venäjän läntisestä suuriruhtinaskunnasta saapunut Lady kiersi oopperatanssiaisten miespuolisen väen keimailevan cocotten sormensa ympärille, piittaamatta....”

”Mitä tarkoittaa 'comme il faut?'”, kysyin jaarlilta.

”Hyvän tavan mukaista, sovinnaista.”

Naurahdin ja jatkoin lukemista.

”Loppuillasta lady nähtiin läheisissä väleissä paroni St.Johnin kanssa, joka hylkäsi kylmästi seuralaisensa kadottuaan loppuillasta. Voimme olettaa parin siirtyneen viettämään pientä tête-a-tête-hetkeä johonkin syrjäiseen budoaariin, sillä myöskään Lady Mannerheimia ei nähty enää tanssiaisten päättyäessä....”

BRUUUUMMMM!!!!!

Suoraan kartanon yläpuolella jyrähtävä ukkonen säpsäytti meitä molempia.

Nostin pudottamani kakkupalan sylistäni ja nuolin miettivästi sormiani.

”Vaikuttaa siltä, että esitin osaani Oscarin arvoisesti.”

”Oscarin?”

”Elokuva-akatemian vuosittainen palkinto parhaasta näyttelijäntyöstä.”  
”Saapi katsoa, missä vaiheessa joku katsoo asiakseen tarkistaa, olisinko valmis vaihtamaan teidän armonne seuran aikuisemman miehen seuraan. Mutta siinä hän, kuka sitten lieneekään, lyö kirveensä kiveen. En vaihtaisi tämänhetkistä seuraani yhdenkään sosieteettisankarin läsnäoloon. Osaan esittää aivotonta tipusta, jos tarve on, mutta eilisilta muistutti taas, miten tuskastuttavaa moinen on”, jatkoin.

Jaarli laski teekuppinsa asetille, ja katsoi suoraan minuun.

”Minun on pitänyt kysyä..... sinähän olet naimisissa?”

”Kyllä, syksyllä tulisi kymmenen vuotta täyteen. Yhdessä olemme olleet 17 vuotta.”

”Miten sitten osasit esittää noin hyvin kevytkenkäistä naista?”

Hihitin sanavalinnalle mutta vakavoiduin ja mietin hetken.

”Vastaus vaatii hiukan pohjustamista. Seuraavan vuosisadan aikana maailma ja asenteet tulevat muuttumaan tavalla, jota ei ole nähty koskaan historian aikana. 1900-luvun puolivälissä lääketiede kehitti tuotteen, jolla naiset saattoivat ehkäistä raskaaksi tulemisen. Tämä pilleri vapautti naiset aviottoman lapsen häpeästä ja synnytyksessä kuolemisen pelosta, ja antoi mahdollisuuden nauttia seksistä ja rakkaudesta.”  
”Oletan, että Jaarli tietää, miten poikasia tehdään”, virnistin ja sytytin savukkeen.  
”Kun seksi ja elämästä nauttiminen ei enää ollut tarkasti sidoksissa avioliittoon, tuli hyväksytymmäksi seurustella ja asua yhdessä vastakkaisen sukupuolen edustajan kanssa ilman sitoumuksia.”  
”Kansakunnan vapautta voi määritellä monin eri tavoin. Ihmisten vapaudella valita työnsä tai asuinpaikkansa. Molempien sukupuolien edustajien määrästä johtotehtävissä. Naisten äänioikeudella ja vapaudella saada mitä hyvänsä koulutusta, tasaveroisena miessukupuolen kanssa. Yksi Suomen parhaita presidenttejä oli nainen. Mutta voimakkain määre joka määrittelee tasa-arvon ja vapauden, on naisten mahdollisuus valita kumppaninsa, heidän lukumääränsä, asemansa, kansallisuutensa, uskontonsa ja sukupuolensa. Yksinkertaistettuna mahdollisuus olla sen kanssa, jota haluaa ja jota rakastaa, ilman, että yhteiskunnalla on asiaan mitään nokan koputtamista.”  
”Näillä esimerkeillä katsottuna 2000-luvun Suomi on maailman vapaimpia maita. Meillä ovat samansukupuolisten avioliitot sallittuja, samoin kuin perheensisäiset adoptiot jolloin mies- tai naisparin molemmat vanhemmat ovat lapsen virallisia vanhempia. Avioero on helppo saada, eikä siihen aina vaadita edes molempien osapuolten hakemusta. Ainoat asiat, jotka laki kieltää, ovat lähisukulaisten väliset suhteet, alaikäisten suhteet aikuisten kanssa sekä polygamia, joka tarkoittaa moniavioisuutta. Käytännössä miltei kaikki suhteet joissa molemmat osapuolet ovat täysi-ikäisiä ja jotka perustuvat molemminpuoliseen vapaaehtoisuuteen, ovat sallittuja.”

”Anteeksi, äidyin luennoimaan”, pyysin ja karistin tuhkaa asetille.

”Miten tämä minuun liittyy...... Vietin varsin villin nuoruuden. Minulla oli monia kumppaneita, omasta halustani, ja muutamia pidempiäkin suhteita. Vietin aikaani taiteilijapiireissä, lähinnä muusikoiden kanssa, ja kiersin ympäri maata muutamankin yhtyeen kanssa. Minun on aina ollut helppo olla tekemisissä miesten kanssa, ja opin pian, mitkä temput toimivat milloinkin. Te miehet olette loppujen lopuksi melko yksinkertaisia, kun naiset ovat kyseessä. Pitää vain keksiä, mikä on kenenkin heikko kohta, ja kun se on selvää.... loppu hoituu pienellä imartelulla. Kuka on turhamainen älystään, kuka taidoistaan, useimmat pitävät siitä, kun heidän miehisyyttään kehutaan, jotkut taas liikemiehen kyvyistään. Loppu on historiaa”, lopetin ja tumppasin tupakkani.

”En rakastunut mieheeni ensi silmäyksellä. Hän seurusteli ystäväni kanssa, mutta tuli jätetyksi. Koska hän oli kuitenkin miellyttävä ja sosiaalinen persoona, hän jäi ystäväpiirimme osaksi erosta huolimatta. Rakastin hänen kanssaan keskustelua, hän oli älykäs ja viisas, mutta osasi olla aiheuttamatta alemmuuskompleksia kumppanissa. Kun hän tarvitsi yöpaikan kyydin jätettyä hänet, en epäröinyt kutsua häntä nukkumaan sohvalleni. Asuin silloin yksin. Seuraavana päivänä hän palasi asunnolleen, vain tullakseen muutaman tunnin kuluttua takaisin mukanaan kassillinen vaatteita ja päivällistarpeet. Voisi sanoa, että hän jäi sille tielleen.”

Huokasin ja sytytin uuden savukkeen.

”Yhtä pitkät suhteet ovat 2000-luvulla harvinaisuuksia, mutta minä olin onnellinen hänen kanssaan. Hän piti minut tyytyväisenä kaikin tavoin, hän täytti psyykkiset, fyysiset ja emotionaaliset tarpeeni, ja toivon, että minä pystyin tekemään samoin hänelle. Me emme kokeneet mitään suurta, kaikennielevää intoihmoa. Sellainen tunne palaa kuumalla liekillä ja roihuaa tuhoten kaiken tieltään, mutta polttaa itsensä nopeasti loppuun. Meidän välillämme on..... oli rauhallisempi rakkaus, mutta rauhallisuudestaan huolimatta, tai juuri siitä johtuen, pitkäkestoisempi tunne. Kuin hiillos, jonka voi peittää tuhkalla, mutta silti tuli kytee tuntikausia, päiväkausia, kunnes se syttyy uudestaan liekkiin tuulen tai sytykkeen voimasta. Olen kokenut sekä intohimon, että todellisen rakkauden, ja uskon olevani niin vanha ja kokenut, että osaan erottaa ne toisistaan.”  
Otin Sebastianin täyttämän kahvikuppini ja sekoittelin sitä ajatuksissani.  
”Halun sytyttäminen toisessa osapuolessa on taitolaji, mutta loppujen lopuksi helppoa, kun osaa niksit. Rakkaus taas on tasapuolisuutta, siinä annetaan siinä missä saadaankin. Minä rakastan miestäni, mutta jos en pääse palaamaan omaan aikaani, ja vietän täällä tarpeeksi kauan, uskon pystyväni rakastamaan taas. Toivon niin. Halu taas.... Kuten historia on näyttänyt, seksi on ollut ja on aina oleva ihmisten välisten suhteiden kantava voima.”

Jaarli antoi kuppinsa Sebastianille.

”Voit poistua.”

”Kyllä, herra.”

Hovimestarin poistuttua nuori mies risti kätensä ja katsoi minuun.

”Nyt, kerro minulle, mitä eilen tapahtui sinun ja Sebastianin välillä.”

”Ei mitään mainitsemisen arvoista.”

”Lady, en hyväksy tuota vastausta. Näin hänen huulensa, ja teidän välinne. Sebastian ei yleensä näytä tunteitaan, mutta illalla huoneessani hän oli suorastaan äkäinen. Eli, toistan, mitä teidän välillänne tapahtui?”

Huokaisin, nojasin kyynärpääni pöytään ja hautasin kasvoni käsiini.

”Ihmisen on mahdotonta menehtyä sukupuoliseen turhautumiseen, joten pidän varsin epätodennäköisenä että se voisi vahingoittaa demoniakaan” vastasin kohottaen katseeni.

”Tuo ei vastannut mihinkään.”

”En usko että hän on pahastunut niinkään mistään mitä tein, vaan ennemminkin siitä, mitä sanoin”, jatkoin.

”Niin?”

”Kerroin hänelle, että lähemmän suhteen aloittaminen palveluskunnan jäsenen kanssa olisi hyvin epäkohteliasta teidän armonne osoittamaa vieraanvaraisuutta kohtaan.”

Yllätyksekseni Jaarli alkoi nauraa.

Hänen sydämellinen hilpeytensä sai omankin suuni kaartumaan, vaikken ymmärtänytkään mikä asiassa oli nin huvittavaa.

Hetken kuluttua isäntäni henkäisi syvään ja katsoi minuun silmät tuikkien.

”En olisi uskonut, että joskus käy niin ettei Sebastian saa, mitä haluaa.”

”Kerta se on ensimmäinenkin. Ja olin tosissani. En aio aloittaa minkäänlaista suhdetta yhdenkään tämän talon asukkaan kanssa niin kauan kuin olen riippuvainen vieraanvaraisuudestanne. Minkä lisäksi minulla ei ole pienintäkään aikomusta sekaantua ei-ihmiseen.”

”Vaikka minä käskisin?”

Katsoin terävästi nuorta poikaa.

”Se on asia, jonka minä päätän itse. Teidän luvallanne tai siitä huolimatta. Olen valmis käytettäväksi pelinappulananne, mutta minä, ja vain minä itse päätän sen, kenen kanssa makaan. Joten jos hovimestarinne asenneongelma vaivaa teitä, käskekää hänen pistää itse päänsä järjestykseen. Minä en siinä asiassa auta.”

Paiskasin ruokaliinan pöydälle ja nousin ylös.

”Kiitos ruoasta.”

Marssin ulos ovesta, Sebastianin ohi, suoraan portaisiin ja huoneeseeni.


	27. Chapter 27

Makasin kuumassa kylvyssä korviani myöten, vain nenä pinnalla.

Annoin verbenan tuoksun tukkia hajuaistini, veden kohinan sulkea korvani.  
Kuuma vesi rentoutti lihakseni, kelluminen rauhoitti mieleni.

Korvieni kohinan läpi kuulin, kun joku koputti kylpyhuoneen ovelle.

”Niin?”  
”Saanko tulla sisään, Lady?”

Sebastian.

”Et.”

”Hyvä on, Lady. Saanko kysyä, mistä keskustelitte Isännän kanssa?”

”Et. Ja tiedät varsin hyvin itsekin. Lyön vaikka vetoa, että kuuntelit.”

”Tiedän, että häntä huvitti jokin. Mikä?”

”Hän tuntui olevan varsin hämmästynyt, suorastaan iloisesti yllättynyt, että sait pakit.”

Oven toisella puolen oli hetken hiljaista.

”Unohdatte erään asian, Lady. Jätitte minulle porsaanreiän.”

”Pardon?”

”Sinä et tee tuota enää koskaan ilman minun lupaani”

”Jumalauta!”

”Älä pidätä hengistystäsi, kun odotat sitä lupaa!” karjuin.

Tilanteeseen täysin syytön pesusieniparka läjähti päin ovea roiskauttaen saippuavettä ympäriinsä.

Huokaisten vaivuin vihertävän veden alle.

”Missä helvetin vaiheessa minun elämäni meni näin toivottoman sekaisin?”


	28. Sebastian

Kun suljin silmäni, näin vain hänet.

Aamuaurinko paistamassa hänen takaansa, paljastamassa vartalon ääriviivat ohuen kankaan läpi.  
Kohotetut kädet, keinuvat lanteet, suljetut silmät hänen tanssiessaan vieraan, pyörteilevän melodian tahdissa.

Olin tullut herättämään häntä, mutta jähmetyin paikoilleni, vain tuijottamaan häntä.

Nymfiä, sylfidiä, nereidiä, aaltoilemassa oman laulunsa laineilla, irrallaan maailmasta, omaan ulottuvuuteensa uponneena.

Hikoilin, tunsin palan nousevan kurkkuuni.

Minun oli peräännyttävä, paettava, vaikka samalla olisin antanut mitä hyvänsä, että olisin voinut jäädä.

Minun oli mentävä ulos, istuttava viileässä aamuilmassa, kunnes rauhoituin.

Kun suljin silmäni, näin hänen keinuvan hahmonsa.

Tuuli suhisi hänen laulamaansa säveltä, puun kaarnalla kiemurtelivat hänen hiuksensa. Veden pinnalla läikkyi hänen vaalea ihonsa ja maailman keskipiste oli hänen vaatteen läpi häämöttävä ihonsa.

Ensimmäisenä minuun teki vaikutuksensa hänen rohkeutensa ja varmuutensa. Hänen suora katseensa, miten hän katsoi suoraan silmiin, terävästi, valppaasti, aivan eri tavalla kuin tämän ajan naiset yleensä.

Hän oli epätavallisen pitkä nykyajan naisiin verrattuna, mutta kantoi itsensä tavalla, jota ei löytynyt monilta miehiltäkään.

Hänen suora selkänsä ja pitkät askeleensa, ei jälkeäkään häpeilevyydestä, joka olisi leimannut kenen hyvänsä muun miehen mittaisen naisen asentoa.

Hänessä oli rohkeutta ja itsensä hyväksymistä, varmuutta joka haastoi katsojan.

Hän oli ylpeä siitä, että oli nainen, päästä varpaisiin, ja piti itseään täydellä syyllä yhtä hyvänä ja arvokkaana kuin ketä tahansa jonka kohtasi.

Muistan, kuinka näin hänet ensimmäistä kertaa hereillä.

Istumassa ikkunalaudalla, pitkät sääret paljaina.

Toinen koukussa, toinen keinahdellen rentona, varpaat kohti lattiaa.

Ruosteenväriset kiharat vihreän hupun ympäröimänä, mantelinmuotoiset silmät katsoen suoraan ja uteliaana.

Tajusin vasta myöhemmin, minkä väriset hänen silmänsä olivat. Hämärässä ne näyttivät ruskeilta, mutta aurinko paljasti niiden syvän, lämpimän vihreyden.

Savuke hänen sormiensa välissä piirsi savujuovaa ilmaan.

Hänen hämmentynyt ilmeensä, kun puhuin hänelle.

Matala, käheä altto, kun hän vastasi minulle, sai väreet kulkemaan pitkin ruumistani.

Olin yllättynyt hänen läsnäolonsa silkasta voimasta.  
Tuntui, kuin hän täyttäisi huoneen, äänellään, tuoksullaan, persoonansa hehkulla.

Päivä päivältä voimakkaammin tajusin vain jääväni seuraamaan häntä, hänen liikkeitään, ääntään, maneerejaan.

Tapaa, jolla hän lukiessaan kosketti peukalollaan jokaista saman käden sormea, vuoronperään, edestakaisin, kunnes liikkeet sulautuivat soljuvaksi aalloksi.

Miten hän laskiessaan tapasi naputtaa jalkaansa numeroiden tahdissa.

Miten hän huolestuneena tai mietteliäänä pureskeli alahuultaan, houkuttaen suutelemaan, näykkimään....

Aamuisin unohduin katselemaan hänen uinuvaa hahmoaan. Miten hän nukkui kyljellään, kiertyneenä keräksi kuin kissanpoika, tyyny painettuna rintaa vasten, kihartuvat ripset väristen poskipäillä.

Ehkä eniten minua kiehtoi hänen naurunsa.

Ei niinkään ne ystävälliset, mutta asialliset hymyt, joita hän jakoi Isännälle ja minulle.

Vaan se käheä, syvältä kumpuava kikatus, joka sai kasvot punehtumaan ja vedet nousemaan silmiin, kun hän sanaili Bardin ja Finnyn kanssa, tai heitteli Mey-Rinin kanssa tyynyjä.

Se tarttui, huumasi, salpasi hengityksen ja kuumensi veren.

Tai äkillinen virnistys, joka muutti posliininsileän ihon silmänräpäyksessä hentojen poimujen verkostoksi, paljasten hänen ikänsä.  
Rypistynyt nenänvarsi, joka kutsui suutelemaan itsensä sileäksi...

Hänen hilpeytensä oli kuin elosalama: ennalta-aavistamaton, äkillinen. Poissa ennenkuin huomasitkaan, jättäen todistajat hämmentyneen epätietoisuuden tilaan.

Hänen ujostelemattomuutensa järkytti minua aluksi.

Se rentous, jolla hän riisui vaatteensa ja kulki paljaana huoneessa läsnäolostani piittaamatta.

Vasta oopperatanssiaisten päivänä tajusin kunnolla, mitä se merkitsi hänelle, kun kuulin hänen puhuvan Mey-Rinille.

Ei mitään.

Hän oli yhtä kotonaan vaatteet päällä kuin ilman, esittelemättä itseään, mutta vaivautumatta.  
Hänessä ei ollut rivoutta, vain rehellisyyttä ja itsensä hyväksyntää. 

Kuten hän sanoi, alastomuuden seksualisointi oli vain kulttuurisidonnaista. Jos alastomuus oli ollut syntymästä asti luonnollinen osa elämää, siihen myös suhtautui luonnollisesti.  
Eikä hän tehnyt sitä kiusallaan.  
Se vain kuului asiaan, kun tuli kylvystä tai vaihtoi vaatteita.

Mutta muiden suhtautuminen ei ollut yhtä mutkatonta.

Mey-Rin oli tukehtua nolouteensa.

Minä olin tukehtua, kun ajattelin muiden näkevän hänet noin, vesipisarat iholla kimallellen, hoikat lihakset ihon alla liikkuen.

Hänen tuoksunsa piinasi minua.

Pehmeä, makea aromi. Kuin vaniljan ja sulatetun sokerin yhdistelmä, vastavalmistetun pannacottan tuulahdus.

Kun hän kiihottui, sulan sokerin tuoksu voimistui.

Tanssiessamme tuoksu ympäröi minut, kuin pilvi, sumu joka kietoi syliinsä meidät molemmat, kuten hän oli minun sylissäni, vartalo vartaloani vasten.

Tunsin tyydytystä, kun huomasin vaikuttavani häneen samoin, kuin hän minuun.

Punehtuneet posket, kireät liikkeet.

Olisin voinut viedä hänet vuoteeseen siinä ja nyt.

Tanssiaisilta oli kidutusta.

Katsella, kun hän nauroi ja sanaili ympärillään parveilevien miesten keskellä.  
Kuinka hän antoi koskettaa itseään, kuinka hän taitavasti väisti tunkeilevaksi muuttuneita käsiä, siveli ihoaan, huuliaan viuhkalla.  
Kuinka hän houkutti ja kiihotti.  
Vietteli ja väisteli.  
Kietoi pauloihinsa, huumasi läsnäolollaan.  
Antoi ymmärtää, mutta jätti tyydyttämättä, taiteillen hiuksenhienosti soveliaisuuden ohuella langalla.

Saamatta itse koskettaa tuota helmenkaltaisena hohtavaa ihoa.  
Voimatta maistaa tuota ihoa, jonka alla sinervät suonet kuulsivat.  
Pystymättä juopumaan tuoksusta, jolle hiki ja parfyymi antoivat eläimellisen arominsa.

Katsoa vierestä, kuinka hän houkutti murhaajan syleilyynsä.  
Kietoi vartensa kiihottuneen miehen ympärille, veti tätä lähemmäksi, koskettamaan, uppoutumaan, avautumaan.

Ja lopulta, kuin naarashämähäkki, vetämään veitsensä ja tuhoamaan uhrinsa.

Olin repiä sotilaalta pään irti, vain koska tämä oli koskettanut häntä niin läheisesti.  
Jouduin keräämään kaikki voimani, jotta sain miehen toimitettua Kuningattaren kaartin käsiin, vain kevyesti ruhjoutuneena.

Ja kun palasin hakemaan häntä.

Puiden katveessa, himmeän valon hohtaessa hänen valkealla ihollaan.  
Hänen tuoksunsa, kuin kalvona iholla.

Hänen kiihoittumisensa, kuin makea pilvi hänen ympärillään.

Raskas hengitys, sydämen lyönnit.

Hän oli lihaksi tullut houkutus, enkä edes ajatellut vastustavani.

Hänen vyötärönsä käsissäni, hänen rintansa rintaani vasten.

Pehmeät huulet, vielä pehmeänpi kieli.

Hän suli sylissäni kuin hunaja, huumaava, päihdyttävä, hapen syrjäyttävä.

Olin niin lumoutunut, etten havainnut muutosta ajoissa.  
Pelon kitkerää tulvahdusta, lihasten jännittymistä.

Voisin sanoa, että sain mitä ansaitsin.

Ja että se oli sen arvoista.

Mutta helvetti, että tuolla naisella oli terävä polvi.

Mitä minä ajattelin, hän kysyi.

En mitään.

Kehno puolustus.

Kotimatka oli kammottava.

Häpesin itseäni, vaikken voinutkaan katua tekoani.

Olisin halunnut anoa anteeksi, vaikka olisin vain halunnut toistaa tekoni.

Mutta hän kielsi puhumasta asiasta.

Isännän ei tarvinnut tietää tästä.

Mutta minä janosin lisää.

Jos sinä sytyt tuleen  
Haluan minä olla vesi,  
tai helposti syttyvää materiaalia.

Poimin sanat hänen päästään.

Halusin sytyttää hänet liekilläni, palaa tuhkaksi hänen roihussaan.

Loppuun saakka.


	29. Chapter 29

Vietin päivän huoneessani.

Epäilin muiden tulkitsevan poissaoloni murjottamiseksi, mutta en välittänyt.

Olin emotionaalisesti liian sekaisin, että olisin kestänyt nähdä Jaarlia tai Sebastiania.

Vietin aikani ikkunalaudalla.

Tupakoiden, ikkunasta ulos tuijottaen, miettien.

En voinut kiistää minun ja Sebastianin välistä vetovoimaa.

Mutta puhtaalle fyysiselle halulle periksi antaminen olisi hulluutta.

Mahdollisuus halun muuttumiselle joksikin syvemmäksi, joksikin fyysisyyden ylittäväksi, olisi vielä suurempaa hulluutta.

Tiesin, miten ihmismieli toimii.

Halu muuttuu tyydytettynä helposti hullaantumiseksi.

Hullaantuminen taas tuo tullessaan mustasukkaisuuden, omistamisenhalun, ahneuden. 

Rakkauden.

Ja millaista tunnetta voi odottaa demonilta?

Himoa.

Omistamisenhalua.

Ahneutta.

Yksikään ei ollut tunne, jonka kohde halusin olla, en jos jouduin elämään elämäni saman talon sisällä.

Elämäni oli ihan tarpeeksi sekaisin muutenkin.

Mutta ruumiini huusi hänen puoleensa.

Sydämeni alkoi sykkiä nopeammin, kun näin hänet.

Tunsin ihoni lehahtavan kuumaksi ja punaiseksi, kun hän kosketti minua.

Vuoteessa uneksin hänestä ja heräsin kuumeisena, tyydyttymättömänä.

Kierin vuoteessa ja kääntelin epätoivoisesti tyynyistä viileämpää puolta polttavia poskiani vasten.

Uni oli tuonut hänet luokseni.

Olimme taas oopperan puutarhassa, pimeydessä, vain hiljaiset, kaukaiset äänet ympärillämme.

Mutta tällä kertaa en pysäyttänyt häntä.

Enkä itseäni.


	30. Chapter 30

Kaksi päivää opperan tanssiaisten jälkeen heräsin aikaisin aamulla.

Linnut sirkuttivat ikkunan ulkopuolella, ja helteisen päivän ensimmäiset auringonsäteet kimalsivat lammen pinnalla.

Kello oli vasta puoli viisi.

Palveluskunta nousisi vasta kuudelta.

Riisuin yöpukuni, puin aamutakin ja tohvelit.

Nappasin savukkeet ja kylpyhuoneesta pyyhkeen ja suuntasin lammelle.

Kylmä vesi ja fyysinen toiminta rauhoittaisivat minua.

Tai ainakin toivoin niin.

Vauhtiani hidastamatta astuin laiturille.

Pudotin kantamukseni niihin katsomatta.

Riisuin aamutakin askeleitani pysäyttämättä.

Astelin veteen vieviä portaita, kunnes veden pinta ylettyi vyötärööni, ja sukelsin pinnan alle voimakkaalla ponnistuksella.

Viileä vesi sulkeutui yläpuolellani, ja virtaus huuhtoi paljasta ihoani.

Uin veden alla, kunnes räjähtämäisillään olevat keuhkoni pakottivat minut pintaan.

Elokuinen aurinko oli noussut puiden yläpuolelle, ja vedestä heijastuva auringonkilo sai silmät vettymään kirkkaudellaan.

Huokasin syvään.

Jos suljin silmäni, saatoin kuvitella olevani kesämökkimme järvellä, aamuauringon paistavan kallionjyrkänteen yli ja silkkiuikun huutojen kaikuvan veden yllä.

Mutta täällä taivas oli syvänsininen tutun kalpean taivaan sijaan. 

Mäntyjen ja kuusien sijaan veteen kuvastuivat tammet ja lehmukset.

Tutun, turpeen ja raudan tummaksi sävyttämän veden sijasta näin kirkkaan veden läpi pohjan hienon hiekan.

Ja silkkiuikun sijaan veden yllä kaikuivat joutsenpariskunnan käheät rääkäisyt.

Käännyin huokaisten selälleni kellumaan.

Vesi liplatti korvissani, ja näin pääskysten sujahtelevan halki taivaanlakeuden.

Pilvetön taivas lupasi hellekauden jatkumista.

Hassua, minulla oli aina ollut se käsitys, että Englannissa on jatkuvasti sateista ja koleaa.

Sen sijaan täällä on yhtä myrskyä lukuunottamatta ollut painostavan helteistä jota vain satunnaiset tuulenpuuskat helpottivat.

Ehkä sateisuus oli varattu syys- talvi ja kevätkausille.

Pääsisinkö enää koskaan paikkaan, jossa talvet olisivat lumisia ja kesät raikkaita?

Vai kuolisinko täällä?

Vieraana sekä ruumiiltani, että mieleltäni.

Mitä hautakiveeni kirjoitettaisiin?

”Syntyi 1980. Kuoli viisikymmentä vuotta aiemmin.” 

Olisi tutkijoilla ihmettelemistä.

Vai saisinko edes hautaa?

Päätyisinkö nimettömään kuoppaan, ja ketut rakentaisivat pesänsä kylkiluideni väliin?

Muistaisiko minua kukaan?

Vai olinko jo kuollut?

Ehkä tämä oli tuonpuoleinen.

Huokasin ja käännyin vatsalleni, uiden kohti laituria pitkin vedoin ja varmoin potkuin.

Ehkä minä mietin liikaa.

Ehkä pitäisi vain antaa olla ja mennä virran mukana.

Olla miettimättä, mikä on oikein ja mitä pitäisi olla tai tehdä.

Tehdä se, mitä käsketään ja tarvitaan.

Ja se, mitä itse haluaa, seurauksista miettimättä.

Mutta en voisi jatkaa näin.

Olisi parasta, jos Sebastian löytäisi jonkin muun kiinnostuksen kohteen.

Ilman hänen vastakaikuaan ruokkimassa omia tunteitani voisin jatkaa elämääni rauhassa.

Ja olihan minulla kaksi tervettä kättä.

Otin kiinni portaista ja painoin kasvoni veden alle, antaen viileän veden rauhoittaa ja huuhtoa huolet pois.

Paras vain nauttia tästä hetkestä.

Hiljaisuudesta, viileydestä.

Puhtaasta tunteesta, kun vesi oli huuhtonut hien pois iholta ja tuulenvire sai ihokarvat nousemaan pystyyn viileydellään.

Miellyttävästä raukeudesta uinnin ponnistelun jälkeen.

Pyyhkäisin kosteuden pois kasvoiltani ja nousin laiturille.

Levitin pyyhkeen alleni, ja istahdin kuivattelemaan.

Lammen vastakkaisessa päässä joutsenpariskunta ja tämänkeväinen poikanen uiskentelivat ylväästi, välillä toitottaen toisilleen läpitunkevasti.

Naurahdin itsekseni.

Luontoäiti oli antanut joutsenille kauniin ulkomuodon, ylvään olemuksen, hohtavan valkean höyhenpeitteen, sulokkaasti kaartuvan kaulan ja voimakkaan kehon.

Ja äänen, joka sai hampaat vihlomaan ja korvat soimaan.

Tasapainoa tuokin.

Seurasin lintuperhettä niin tiiviisti, etten havainnut soran rahinaa takaani.

Säikähdin, kun takaani kuului alakuloinen ääni.

”Minun pitäisi tappaa sinut.”

Käännyin, ja huomasin katselevani punatukkaista viikatemiestä.

Miehen punaiset vaatteet hehkuivat auringonvalossa kilpaa hänen suortuviensa kanssa, ja silmälasien takaa katsovat kellanvihreät silmät tuijottivat minua terävästi.

”Minun pitäisi tappaa sinut”, mies toisti.

”Miksi?”

”Sinä viet Sebastianin minulta.”

Suljin silmäni ja huokasin.

”Minä en vie häntä. En sinulta, en keneltäkään.”

”Mutta hän haluaa sinut. Ja jos sinä olet paikalla, hän ei katsokaan minua.”

”Minä en voi vaikuttaa hänen haluamisiinsa. Jos voisin, saisit pitää hänet hyvänäsi.”

”Jos tapan sinut, hän ei voi haluta sinua,” mies sanoi ja veti selkänsä takaa moottorisahan.

Räpyttelin hetken ällistyneenä, mutta sitten hänen sanansa tulivat laitteen näkemisen aiheuttaman ällistyksen edelle.

”Jos tapat minut, luuletko hänen sitten haluavan sinua?” kysyin.

”Sittenhän se nähdään.”

”Sebastian on Phantomhiven hovimestari. Miten luulet hänen reagoivan, jos tapat kartanon vieraan?”

Mies laski aseensa, epävarmana.

”Kuolemani saisi hänet epäonnistumaan tehtävässään. En usko, että se lietsoisi hänen lämpimiä tunteitaan sinua kohtaan.”

Mies paiskasi aseensa maahan ja rojahti istumaan laiturille.

”Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä saadakseni hänet haluamaan minua?”

Voi herranen aika...

”Minä en tiedä”, vastasin ja sytytin savukkeen.

”Minun elämäni helpottuisi kummasti, jos hän löytäisi toisen kiinnostuksen kohteen”, sanoin punapäälle tarjoten savukerasiaani.

Mies pudisti päätään tarjoukselle.

”Minä haluaisin vain päästä kotiin”, puuskahdin.

”Missä asut?”

”Melkein kahdentuhannen kilometrin päässä kartalla ja melkein sadan vuoden päästä kalenterissa.”

”Oho.”

”Veit sanat suustani.”

Istuimme yhdessä, vaiti.

”Pystyvätkö viikatemiehet liikkumaan ajassa ja paikassa?”

”Vain paikassa. Meillä on portaaleja, joiden kautta pystymme kulkemaan nopeasti. Tietääkseni ajassa liikkuminen on mahdotonta, mutten tiedä varmasti. Kukaan ei ole ainakaan koskaan kuulteni puhunut moisesta mahdollisuudesta.”

Huokasin syvään ja nojasin leukaani polveeni.

Se siitä mahdollisuudesta.

”Saisitko sen jotenkin selville?”

”Miksi tekisin jotakin sellaista hyväksesi?”

”Kumpikin meistä haluaa jotain, mitä on mahdoton saada. Minä haluan kotiin. Sinä haluat Sebastianin.”

”Jos pystyt löytämään keinon kulkea paikan lisäksi myös ajassa, silloin kumpikin meistä voi saada sen, mitä toinen haluaa.”

”Mutta minä en halua häntä. Joten jos keksin keinon auttaa sinua, autatko sinä silloin minua?”

”En tiedä.”

Suljin silmäni.

Ainakin tuo oli parempi kuin tappouhkaukset.

Istuimme vaiti ja katselimme auringon leikkiä laineilla.

”Miten viikatemieheksi tullaan?”

”Me olemme kaikki itsemurhan tehneitä miehiä.”

”Miksi sinä niin teit?

”Synnyin väärään ruumiiseen. Elinaikanani ei hyväksytty miestä, joka tunsi olevansa nainen. Yritin parhaani mukaan sopeutua, elää niin kuin yhteiskunta odotti. Mutta sitten rakastuin. Mies pilkkasi ja solvasi minua julkisesti, kaikkien edessä. Elämäni romahti. En voinut kulkea ulkona. En katsoa kehenkään. Lopulta en enää kestänyt.”

Tartuin hänen käteensä ja puristin lempeästi.

”Enkö minä inhota sinua?” mies kysyi.

”Miksi inhottaisit? Ei ihminen voi valita sitä, millaiseksi syntyy.”

”Sitäpaitsi”, virnistin ”pidänhän minäkin miehistä. Joten mitä järkeä vastenmielisyydessä olisi?”

”Minun paras ystäväni on nainen, joka rakastaa toista naista”, jatkoin.

”Hän on tyttäreni kummitäti, ja on menossa naimisiin rakastettunsa kanssa ensi vuonna. Tai siis vuonna, joka on seuraava siitä, mistä siirryin tänne.”

”Maailma on aina epäoikeudenmukainen niille, jotka eivät täytä normaalin tunnusmerkkejä. Minusta ihmisellä on oikeus rakastaa ketä tahtoo, kunhan kyseessä on vapaaehtoisuudesta.”

Mies nojasi päätään olkapäähäni.

”Minun pitäisi vihata sinua”, hän huokaisi.

Kiersin käsivarteni hänen olkapäidensä ympärille.

”Sinä olet yrittänyt tappaa minut kerran ja uhannut kahdesti. Minunhan se pitäisi vihata sinua.”

Tunsin lämmintä myötätuntoa tätä särkynyttä sielua kohtaan.

Jos voisin auttaa häntä, tekisin sen.

Soran narskahtelu takanamme sai meidät kääntymään.

Sebastian.

”Lady, menkää pois hänen luotaan.”

Huokasin ja puin vihreän kaavun päälleni.

”Mistä tiesit, missä olin?”

”Minä tiedän aina, missä kaikki ovat kartanon alueella.”

”Hyvä on, lähden sisälle.”

Käännyin kohti kartanoa.

”Sebastian, sinä jäät tänne.”

”Onko tuo käsky, Lady?”

”Sanoin kerran, että annan käskyjä vain hätätilanteessa tai vuoteessa. Saat itse päätellä, kumpaan tämä kuuluu.”

Askelteni ääni peitti miltei kokonaan alleen Grellin hihkaisun.

Joskus tarvitaan vain pieniä asioita.


	31. Chapter 31

Kartanossa oli hiljaista.

Hiippailin paljain varpain huoneeseeni pukeutumaan, ja lähdin keittiöön etsimään aamiaista.

Minulle oli jo selvinnyt, miksi keittiö vaikutti niin uudelta.

Olin herännyt eräänä aamuna kumeaan jyrähdykseen, ja mentyäni katsomaan olin löytänyt sortuneen seinän ja tuhkan peittämän Bardin.

Ilmeisesti vanhoista tavoista oli liian vaikea päästä eroon.

Arvostin kyllä miehen räjähde-expertin taitoja, mutta tarvitsiko niitä testata talon sisällä?

Nyt keittiössä oli onneksi tyhjää, ilmeisesti kaikki nukkuivat vielä, sillä seinäkello raksutti vasta puoli kuutta.

Aloin hyräillä Elánia samalla kun tutkin ruokakomeron sisältöä.

”Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk /  
In tongues from the time before man /  
Listen to a daffodil tell her tale /  
Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn /  
The meadows of heaven await harvest /  
The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched /  
The elsewhere creatures yet unseen /  
Finally your number came up, freefall awaits the brave”

Nenääni seuraamalla löysin paperipussin, jossa oli paahdettuja kahvipapuja.

Loistavaa.

Sitten tarvitsen vain jotain jolla jauhaa nämä...

”Come, taste the wine /  
Raise the blind /  
They will guide you from the light /  
Writing noughts till the end of time /  
Come, surf the clouds /  
Race the dark /  
It feeds from the runs undone /  
Meet me where the cliff greets the sea”

Lieden ohittaessani nakkasin tulipesään pari pientä halkoa ja puhalsin voimakkaasti saadakseni yhä hehkuvat kekäleet leimahtamaan liekkeihin.

Onneksi pelti oli jätetty auki.

Vettä kattilaan ja liedelle kuumenemaan.

”The answer to the riddle before your eyes /  
Is in dead leaves and fleeting skies /  
Returning swans and sedulous mice /  
Writing's on the gardens book, in the minute of a lover's look /  
Building a sandcastle close to the shore /  
A house of cards from a worn-out deck /  
A home from the fellowship, poise and calm /  
Write a lyric for the song only you can understand”

En olisi etukäteen uskonut, että eniten omasta ajastani kaipaamani asia olisi Spotify.

Kaipasin hiljaisia aamuhetkiä, kun tassuttelin pyjamassa ja villasukissa keittiöön, laitoin Nightwishin soimaan kännykästä ja aloin ladata kahvinkeitintä.

Siinä vaiheessa kun puuro oli valmista syötäväksi, muu perhe oli herännyt tuoksuihin ja musiikkiin ja hiippaillut keittöön aloittamaan päiväänsä.

Nyt jouduin tyytymään niihin kappaleisiin, joiden sanat muistin ulkoa.

”Come, taste the wine /  
Raise the blind /  
They will guide you from the light /  
Writing noughts till the end of time /  
Come, surf the clouds /  
Race the dark /  
It feeds from the runs undone /  
Meet me where the cliff greets the sea”  
(Elán / Nightwish)

Kahvimylly löytyi ikkunaseinän hyllyltä.

Mittasin näppituntumalla sopivan määrän yläosan säiliöön ja istahdin penkille kiertämään kampea.

Tätä ei ollutkaan tullut tehtyä sitten varhaislapsuuden.

Kaadoin valmiit purut pannuun, jossa Sebastian oli tuonut minulle aamuisin kahvia, ja kaadoin kiehahtaneen veden päälle.

Minulla ei ollut hajuakaan, miten saisin estettyä puruja päätymästä kuppiin, mutta eiköhän siitä varovaisella kaatamisella selviäisi.

Uusi sukellus ruokakomeroon tuotti tuloksenaan säkillisen kaurahiutaleita.

Olin juuri kaatamassa hiutaleita kiehuvaan vesikattilaan, kun antaumuksella haukotteleva Finny asteli ovesta.

”Mikä täällä tuoksuu?”

”Kahvi varmaankin. Huomenta” toivotin pörröpäiselle puutarhurille.

Finny istahti pöydän ääreen ja jäi katselemaan touhujani.

”Mitä teet?”

”Aamiaista itselleni. Haluatko sinäkin, kyllä tästä riittää?”

”Juu. Mitä kattilassa on?”

”Kaurapuuroa. Söin tätä aamiaiseksi aina kotona. Jos haluat sen makeana, komerosta löytyy varmaan hilloa päälle. Minä en pidä makeasta aamuisin, otan mieluummin nokareen voita” selitin samalla kun hämmensin puuroa.

”Kuka täällä lauloi?” kysyi ovesta seuraavan saapuva Bard, silmiään hierova Mey-Rin perässään.

”Minä.”

”Mikä se laulu oli, kuulosti kauniilta”, sisäkkö kysyi..

”Lempiyhtyeeni kappale. Minulla oli tapana kuunnella aamuisin heidän musiikkiaan aamiaista laittaessani.”

Bard kaivoi ruokakomerosta leipää ja kylmiöstä kasan särpimiä samalla kun laitoin liedelle uuden kattilan teevettä varten.

Keittiö täyttyi pikkuhiljaa puheensorinasta ja syömisen äänistä.

”Missä Sebastian on?” Mey-Rin kysyi.  
”Yleensä hän on ensimmäisenä keittiössä.”

”Näin hänet ohimennen puutarhassa, kun kävin uimassa”, kerroin.

Hymyilin itsekseni. Toivottavasti Grell oli tyytyväinen. En voinut välttämättä tehdä mitään hänen hyväkseen, mutta saatoin ainakin luoda mahdollisuuksia. Riippuisi hänestä itsestään, pystyisikö hän käyttämään niitä hyväkseen.

Kasasin likaisia astioita pesualtaaseen, kun palvelusväen ovi kävi, ja hovimestari astui sisään.

Vilkaisin miestä nopeasti päästä varpaisiin, ja huomasin punertavan jäljen hänen kaulassaan.

Hyvä homma, Grell.

”Mitä te täällä vielä istutte, töihinne siitä”, hovimestari tuiskahti pöydän ääressä yhä istuvalle joukolle.

”Mey-Rin, onko pyykit hoidettu?”

”Bard, ruokatarvikkeet pitää hakea torilta!”

”Ja Finny, ajotien viereiset puut pitää trimmata!”

Kolmikko pyyhkäisi suunsa ja poistui ripeästi töihinsä.

Avasin vesihanan ja aloin laskea kuumaa vettä pesualtaaseen, kun tunsin miehen astuvan taakseni.

”Miten meni?”, kysyin virne suupielessäni.

”Miksi pirussa teit sen?”

”Aina ei saa, mitä haluaa. Se pätee meihin kaikkiin. Katsoin, että hänellä on oikeus ainakin mahdollisuuteen.”

Sebastian tarttui käsivarteeni ja käänsi minut ympäri, kasvokkain itseensä.

”Mitä hemmettiä sinä sillä tarkoitat. Ja miksi käskit minut kahden hänen kanssaan, vaikka tiedän että haluat minua.”

”Haluaminen ja saaminen ovat kaksi eri asiaa. Kuten myös haluaminen ja halun toteuttaminen. En voi kieltää, ettenkö tuntisi vetoa sinua kohtaan. En ole tuohesta tehty. Mutta en halua mennä pidemmälle kanssasi, sillä se vaikeuttaisi liikaa muutenkin sekaisin olevaa elämääni. Joten tyydy siihen, mitä saat. Ja tee edes yksi onnelliseksi.”

Astuin sivuun ja menin keräämään astioita pöydästä.

Pino räsähti sirpaleina lattialle, kun kovat kädet työnsivät minut pöydälle ja huulet iskeytyivät suulleni.  
Henkäisin ärtyneenä ja avasin suuni haukatakseni hänen huulestaan, mutta vahingosta viisastuneena mies veti kasvonsa kauemmas ja alkoi suudella niskaani taitavin huulin.  
Hemmetti.......  
Tunsin pienten vilunväreiden vipeltävän ihoni alla, kun pehmeä kosketus löysi jokaisen herkän kohdan, ja kiusasi niitä piinaavasti.  
Tunsin, kuinka hengitykseni alkoi muuttua huohottavaksi vereni lämmetessä.

Kädet painoivat minua lähemmäksi, tunsin hänen sydämensä sykkeen rintojani vasten.  
Käsivarteni kietoutuivat miehen kaulaan ilman aivojeni käskyä, sormet lomittuivat korpinmustiin suortuviin.

Sebastian tarttui pakaroihini, ja veti minut tiukasti itseään vasten, kuumeiset nivuseni vasten kasvavaa kiihoittuneisuuttaan.

”Sanot, että haluat minua, mutta kuitenkin kieltäydyt toteuttamasta tahtoasi. Silti sulat sylissäni, ja vedät minut lähellesi. Annat ristiriitaisia signaaleja, nainen” kuulin hänen kuiskaavan korvaani.

”Ehkä vain pidän siitä, miten saan sinut kiemurtelemaan”, vastasin ja näykkäsin häntä korvanipukasta.  
”Ehkä nautin siitä, miten seuraat minua katseellasi, miten saan kätesi tärisemään ja itsehillintäsi rakoilemaan.”

”Narttu.”

”Mahdollisesti. Mutta millä nimellä sitten kutsuisit itseäsi?” virnistin.

Kuljetin huuliani pitkin miehen solisluuta, ja hymyilin ihon noustessa kananlihalle.

”Ehkä minä nautin pelistä.”

”Pelistä?”

”Kumman itsehillintä ratkeaa ensin.”

”Älä luota liikaa mielenmalttiini”, Sebastian kähisi.

”Minä en luota sinuun ollenkaan.”

Liu'utin kättäni alemmas, ja kiersin sormeni hänen vaateen peittämän jäsenensä ympärille.

Puristuksen aiheuttaman voihkaisu oli hyvin tyydyttävää kuultavaa.

Hieroin kevyesti peukalollani edestakaisin, miehen hengityksen haipuessa katkeilevaksi voihkeeksi.

”Minä en luota sinuun lainkaan, eikä sinunkaan kannata luottaa minuun. Sillä tätä peliä minä osaan pelata”, kuiskasin härnäten sormillani miestä, joka nojasi kaksin käsin pöydän pintaan, otsa otsaani vasten.

Katsoimme toisiamme silmiin, oliivinvihreät punaruskeisiin, pitkät ripset toisiaan koskettaen.

”Ehkä minun pitäisi jättää sinut näin”, härnäsin.

”Saat minut ylpeäksi itsestäni. Olisin olettanut, että demoni olisi vastustuskykyisempi kuin ihmismiehet, mutta jospa teen näin.....”

Pieni kädenliikkeeni sai miehen sulkemaan silmänsä ja lantion nytkähtämään kouristuksenomaisesti.

”Ai ai ai...”

Naksautin kieltäni moittivasti.

”Haluatko, että jatkan?”

”Kiltti...”

”Anele siis.”

”Pyydän, jatka... Kosketa minua....”

Nousin seisomaan, työntäen Sebastiania askeleen taaksepäin.

”Suloisia sanoja, mutta saat ilmaisen vihjeen.”

Irroitin käteni ja kosketin hänen kaulallaan olevaa punaista jälkeä.

”Kannattaa pyyhkiä etukäteen toisen naisen huulipunatahrat pois.”

Käänsin selkäni ja jätin tyydyttymättömänä kituvan miehen keittiöön.

Tätä peliä voi pelata kaksikin.


End file.
